


Rewrite the Stars

by Miss__Sarcastic



Category: 2012 TMNT, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Gen, Interspecies Romance, Leo is a party pooper, M/M, Other, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, WTF is tagging, donatelloxapril - Freeform, how do you tag, leonardoxcaseyjones, maybe a little interspecies romance, michelangeloisACE, not really I love him, pot use, raphaelxOC, there's some drug use, weed use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss__Sarcastic/pseuds/Miss__Sarcastic
Summary: Haley's life was good. She had her uncle, even though he was gone most of the time. She had a loving boyfriend and a badass all girl band that was starting to get popular. Then, everything changed (when the Fire Nation attacked) (sorry wrong fandom) (laugh I'm funny) when April O'Neil, a girl from her school, literally runs into her.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> TMNT  
> Reboot  
> Author’s note: I decided to reboot my TMNT story, including my OC. Hopefully, a lot of things will be different, but I can’t promise it won’t. I do not own TMNT.  
> Trigger warnings: Drug use, violence (against The Foot and The Purple Dragons), parents dying in a car crash  
> Word count: 2,140  
> ***  
> Did she accidentally eat some pot at the show? Maybe it was acid. She’d be fucked it was acid. Does her job do drug tests? Probably not, since everyone does a bit of weed—even when they’re on shift. She won’t lie, she’s done a few hits. It was something to do to cure a slow night.
> 
> Haley stepped towards the turtle alien wearing a red headband and poked him in the head. “He’s real. Holy fuck he’s real! Wait. Is it a he?” She turned towards April, eyes gaping, “April, is it a he?”
> 
> April chuckled, putting Haley’s arm down. “Yes, he, is real. As are his brothers.”
> 
> “Okay good because I seriously thought someone gave me some bad weed.” Haley stumbled back until her back met a wall. Meeting the eyes of all four turtles.

There was something about walking home after a successful gig. The adrenaline rush pumping through Haley’s veins made the cool air hitting her skin feel like she was floating. She was surprised how the crowd reacted to their song. The jumping, the screaming, the head pounding. They did two encores when they were the opening act. The manager of the café asked if they were willing to come back every Friday and perform as a regular performance if. The five of them didn’t take long to answer and agreed to do come back until they were too old to play their instruments.

            Haley drummed her fingers against her thighs, reaching for her phone when it buzzed. It was probably just her uncle checking in. It was, and she sent her usual reply that she was still alive and the house hadn’t burnt down…yet. She was tucking her phone away when she heard someone yell. It came from somewhere in front of her, but she didn’t see anyone until a red-headed girl rounded the corner too fast and bumped into her. Both girls fell to the ground, Haley’s bag fell open and a couple of things scattered along the cement sidewalk.

            “Sorry! Are you okay?” The redheaded girl asked, getting up from her knees and she helped Haley up and collected her things.

            The only thing though, Haley knew this girl. They went to the same high school but hung out in different crowds. If she remembered right this redhead was incredibly smart, lived with her dad—who was a psychologist—and hung out with Casey Jones. A class mate she shared detention with a couple of times.

            “You’re April O’Neil, right?” Haley asked, rubbing her butt.

            “Uh yea…do I know you?” April reply gently, she seemed a little suspicious of Haley. Ready to bolt.

            “We go to the same school. My name is Haley Bishop.”

            Something in April’s brain snapped at the new information. Now that she knew her name everything clicked. The redhead felt bad for not realizing who she was. They’ve been going to school together since sixth grade. She didn’t look like she was going through the physically awkward stage like most of their classmates. Haley’s face was clear of acne, her complexion was smooth and even. Her long brown hair drawn back into a braid, which ended in a crazy bun. Her make-up was simple, but perfect. April honestly couldn’t tell that she was wearing make-up until she saw the light grey eye shadow dusted over her blue eyes. Haley was confident, she didn’t hide behind her bangs or avoid eye contact at all.

            Then April heard metallic noises approaching them. She grabbed Haley’s hand and dragged her away, almost ripping her arm out of her socket. “Where are we going?”

“Just trust me. We can’t stand around for too long. We have to run.” April shouted back, glancing over her shoulder in time to see a few Foot Bots appear around the corner where they were. “Just run.”

            Haley obliged. Whatever it was that had April spooked Haley took it seriously. She ran alongside next April for a few blocks. April had pulled out an odd-looking phone and immediately began talking to someone.

            “Hey Don. We’re heading towards you. Yes, we. I made a new friend. Remind me to apologize later.” April hung up and refused to look Haley in the eye.

            They skidded to a stop when the Foot Bots blocked their path.

            “What the hell? Who are these guys?” Haley gripped her messenger bag.

            “That’s kind of a long story.” April said, “but we’ll be fine.”

            The closer the Foot Bots encircled them the more Haley became skeptical. “You sure about that?”

            “Maybe don’t quote me on that.” April half joked, bringing out a beautiful, dark fan.

            Haley dropped her bag, took a defensive stance and put her fists up. The girls were back to back, eyes focused on the bots that weren't moving. April didn’t know what to expect from Haley. It was the same for Haley. She’s never seen anyone fight with a fan.

            As soon as the Foot Bots moved to attack four shadows dropped down and took out two at a time. April put down her weapon, smiling brightly, relieved. Haley, however, hesitated. She wasn’t scared, but she was nervous. When four strangers show up to help two girls in a society that would normally just ignore them or tell them that they’re the reason they were attacked in the first place it would make any girl nervous. On top of that, the strangers didn’t look normal. They didn’t move normal.

            The machines stopped whirling, collapsing to the ground—a few of them were missing a limb or two and a head. The strangers stood together, two were triumphantly giving each other a secret handshake.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Haley’s jaw dropped when she was finally able to see her saviors. She looked between April and the four-humanoid turtle, things. Her mind was racing.

Did she accidentally eat some pot at the show? Maybe it was acid. She’d be fucked it was acid. Does her job do drug tests? Probably not, since everyone does a bit of weed—even when they’re on shift. She won’t lie, she’s done a few hits. It was something to do to cure a slow night.

            Haley stepped towards the turtle alien wearing a red headband and poked him in the head. “He’s real. Holy fuck he’s real! Wait. Is it a he?” She turned towards April, eyes gaping, “April, is it a he?”

            April chuckled, putting Haley’s arm down. “Yes, **_he_** , is real. As are his brothers.”

            “Okay good because I seriously thought someone gave me some bad weed.” Haley stumbled back until her back met a wall. Meeting the eyes of all four turtles.

            The one wearing the blue eye mask was glancing around their surroundings. Was he waiting for another attack? “Let’s move this conversation off the street guys. We can’t be seen.”

            “My apartment is near-by. We can talk there.” April wrapped a hand around Haley’s arm, ready to guide her towards the apartment she and her dad lived in. Haley was about to reach for her bag, when the turtle wearing the orange mask was holding it with a wide, bright smile.

            April and Haley continued the ground while the others followed them via rooftop.

            “What do you think guys? Can we trust her?” Donatello asked, eyeing the girl that walked next to April. She still looked pale and freaked out, speaking quickly with their friend.

            “She seems alright to me.” Michelangelo was walking on his hands alongside brothers, “did you see her? She was ready to throw down.”

            “That doesn’t mean she’s on our side Mikey. She could be an enemy. She could be a part of the Foot.” Leonardo warned him.

            “This coming from the guy that flirted with Karai the day he met her.” Raphael said sarcastically, his hands behind his head.

            Leonardo sighed, “I just think we need to be careful. Just because she was ready to _throw down_ with April, doesn’t mean we should trust her.”

            Leonardo walked ahead of his brothers, leaving them behind a few feet. The three shared skeptical looks. “I thought I was the paranoid one?” Raphael asked, shaking his head.

            “Oh, you are.” Donatello agreed, “you’re also the short tempered one, emotionally unstable one and—”

“Alright I get it!” Raphael begrudgingly sighed, his shoulders sagging. “Let’s go just in case our Fearless Leader is right.”

            When April and Haley finally arrived at the apartment the turtles had made themselves comfortable in the living room watching an old cartoon that Haley hadn’t seen since she was a little kid.

            “So, I explained everything to her, except where you guys live.” April began, “Haley this is Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Guys, this is Haley. She also knows Casey apparently.”

            Raphael cocked a brow, “oh yea? How?”

            “Detention.” Haley replied simply. “And I told the cops I wouldn’t talk about it to anyone, so don’t ask.”

            The turtles gawked at her, jaws hinging open and eyes so wide you couldn’t see their pupils.

            “I’m kidding. We didn’t do anything illegal. Just got into a fight with a group at school. I may have broken someone’s jaw though.” Haley admitted that last part to herself quietly.

            Leonardo shook his head, “I’m just gonna come right out and ask. Can we trust you? Do you work for The Foot or The Purple Dragons? Are you a Kraang droid in disguise?”

            “Yes, you can trust me. What the hell is a Kraang? This is the first time I’ve ever heard of The Foot and I like beating up Purple Dragons. They’re a good work out, especially Fong. Mainly Fong.” Haley said, smiling at the memory of the last time she beat Fong up with her drum sticks. Sure, they broke, but they left a nice welt over Fong’s face.

            “I like her.” Raphael said, crossing his arms over his chest and smug smile stretching across his face.

            “Tell us about yourself Haley. Any allergies we should know about, favorite color, where’d you learn to fight? What kind of music do you listen to?” Donatello rambled, sneaking the third question in quickly.

            Haley sat next to Raphael and crossed her legs. She furrowed her brow and bit on her lower lip—humming. “I’m sixteen, I go to school with April. I’m a drummer in an all-girl band. I also write our lyrics and compose our music. I’m lactose intolerant, but I like to live dangerously and drink chocolate milk. I’m also allergic to nuts. I have my EpiPen on me on all times. My favorite colors are black, purple, green and dark blue. I learned how to fight from my uncle, he’s a retired U.S Marine. I also know how to shoot a gun. And I’ll listen to anything as long as it’s not country.”

            “What about your parents?” April asked, “aren’t they around?”

            “They died in a car crash when I was baby. It’s just been my uncle and me.” Haley answered casually, like it was no big deal.

            “Your parents are gone?” Michelangelo repeated sadly, “I’m sorry yo.”

            Haley chuckled, “it’s not a big deal. I don’t remember them. My uncle has a few pictures of them around the house and he’s told me stories about them.”

            Raphael leaned towards Leonardo, “still think she’s an enemy?”

            Leonardo shook his head solemnly, “no. I don’t sense any malice and she seems like a sweet girl. A little hard around the edges, but alright.”

            “Hmpf, told you you were being paranoid.” Raphael nudge his brother’s shoulder with his own, giving him a cocky smile. “So what kind of fighting style did you learn from your retired U.S Marine uncle?”

            “Close-quarter-combat, Krav Maga, self-defense and kick boxing.” Haley shrugged her shoulders. “He used to say that every girl should know how to defend herself.”

            “I can understand that.” April chimed in, sharing a knowing smile with the brothers.

           

            They hung out for a little while longer until Haley noticed the time. It was getting incredibly late and she needed to get home.

            “Aw do you have to leave so soon?” Michelangelo whined, “it’s not a school night, is it? Is it?” He glanced at April who shook her head.

            “I work part time at this music store and it’s my turn to open tomorrow. Which is in seven hours.” Haley replied, pulling the strap to her messenger bag over her shoulders.

            “Do you want us to walk you home?” Leonardo asked, already on his feet.

            “Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll be fine. I don’t live far from here.” Haley smiled sweetly. “Can I use the fire escape?”

            “Sure!” April went to the large window with Haley and opened it for her. “Let’s meet up this weekend. It’ll be nice to have an actual girl to talk to again.”

            “An actual girl?” Haley glanced between April and the brothers curiously. “Tell me later. Peace out.” 

            “I like her.” Michelangelo said rocking back and forth of his shell, happily turning his attention back to the cartoon that was still playing.

 

 

            On her way home Haley’s phone began to ring. Her face immediately beamed when she saw the caller I.D. “Hey babe, sorry I didn’t call you earlier. I made a new friend. She’s a girl from school. We never really hung out before, different crowds, you know?”

            Haley stopped at a crosswalk and waited for a car to drive by.

            “Yea I have to work tomorrow, but it’ll only be for five hours. I’m free after that. Do you still want to come over? My uncle? He won’t be back until Wednesday. Awesome, I need a Kung-Fu movie marathon. I’ll see you tomorrow, hun.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April opened her bedroom door to Haley dressed in all her pajama glory. Even the bun on the top of her head was perfect in the messy way.   
>  “How—how’d you get in here?” April asked, sticking her head out of her door, looking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This took for-fucking-ever to write. I’m still trying to break this writer’s block that I’ve had for MONTHS. I figured that if I write just a little bit every day, I’d eventually finish the chapter.   
> Word count: 1413  
> Trigger warnings: violence, language and sex mentioned. Nothing too big (yet).

April opened her bedroom door to Haley dressed in all her pajama glory. Even the bun on the top of her head was perfect in the messy way.

          “How—how’d you get in here?” April asked, sticking her head out of her door, looking around.

          “The fire escape.” Haley said, shouldering her gym bag as it was slipping. “You said you wanted to hang tonight, right?”

          “Yea.” April opened her door more for Haley walk through. “But you could have just used the front door.”

          “Where’s the fun in that?” Haley dropped her bag in the corner of her April’s room and turned towards the red-head. “Besides your doorman is terrifying.”

          “Who, Jerry? He’s a sweet old man. He passes out candy canes to everyone during the holidays.” April defended the middle-aged old man who has always been nice to her and her father.

          “It’s always the nice ones you gotta look out for.” Haley coolly said, her face stoic and serious, like she was imitating a movie. “Don’t worry though. I locked it behind me. Where’s your dad?”

          “He’s at a conference for psychology professors. He’ll be gone all weekend.” April said and then a realization hit her. “Did you really climb up the fire escape to the fifth floor?”

          “What, like it’s hard?” Haley shrugged, playing with tassels on April’s lamp. “So, what are we doing? Prank phone calls, levitation, spin the bottle, raiding your dad’s liquor cabinet?”

          April furrowed her brow, “most of those games require more than two people.”

          Haley scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, “I’ll have you know that I can levitate you all by myself.”

          “How?”

          “By picking you up like an ice skater.” Haley demonstrated on April’s stuffed teddy bear.

          “You’ll kill me.” April said bluntly.

          “Shh, April, trust your partner.” Haley took one hand off the bears back and lifted one foot off the ground. “I’m like a stone wall. I’m not coming down.”

          “Question. Did you smoke or take something before you came over?” April asked, scratching her chin.

          Haley flipped the bear into the air and caught it in her arms. “I’ll have you know, that even though I’ve been offered lots of different types of drugs, I have respectfully declined. Most of the time.”

          “Most of the time?”

          “Most of the time they wouldn’t take no for answer, so I had to beat them up and flee.” Haley placed the bear back on the bed, “I don’t want to let my D.A.R.E officer from elementary school down. That promise is for life. Like Girl Scouts.”

          April did a double take, “You. You were in Girl Scouts?”

          Haley raised her three-finger salute, “On my honor, I will try to serve God and my country, to help people at all times, and to live the Girl Scout Law. I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and other, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout.”

          “Seriously?”

          “Yea no. I couldn’t stand being in the Girl Scouts. The moms were snooty bitches, some of the girls needed to have their asses kicked and fuck authority.”

          “If you’re not on any drugs, then why are you so…”

          “Slap happy?”

          “Yea. Slap happy.”

          “I haven’t slept in like two days.” Haley replied, “it’s probably a good thing we’re doing this now. The hallucinations will probably start tonight.”

          “That sounds fascinating.” A voice echoed throughout the hallway.

          Haley cursed, almost jumping out of her skin. One of the turtles emerged from out of no-where. Haley couldn’t remember his name, but it was the one wearing the purple mask and he had a stick strapped to his shell.

          “Sorry, Haley. I forgot to tell you that Donnie is hear.” April apologized, holding back her chuckle at Haley’s bug-eyed reaction. “He was helping me with my calculus homework.”

          Haley composed herself, “right because all giant turtles know calculus.”

          “No just me.” Donatello corrected politely. “You really haven’t slept for two days? The only person I’ve ever known to do that is Mikey, but I don’t think he ever experienced hallucinations.”

          Haley leaned towards April and whispered, “who’s Mikey?”

          “He’s the younger brother, the one with the orange mask.” April whispered back.

          “Why haven’t you been sleeping?” Donatello asked, digging out a small notepad and pen. After he flipped through to a clean, blank page, and then stared at Haley eagerly.

          “Well Thursday my band had a gig and we didn’t get out until after midnight, I also ran into April and you guys. It’s kind of hard to sleep after you’ve met teenage mutated turtles.” Haley explained.

          Donatello scribbled down something, “agreed. And Friday?”

          “I was with my boyfriend that night.” Was all Haley said.

          “Uh-huh okay.” Donatello jotted down my notes. When Haley didn’t continue her story, the turtle glanced up at her, “oh, you’re done.”

          “Yea, I’m done.” Haley repeated, “Unless you wanna hear every juicy detail of how my boyfriend went to town on my down—”

          April quickly covered Haley’s mouth, “and that’s enough of that. Do you want to stay Donnie? We’re probably just going to watch movies all night.”

          “It’s not different from what we’re doing back home, so…sure?” Donatello shrugged, putting his notepad and pencil away.

          “We need to stop by the grocery store first.” Haley announced, “I need the stereotypical movie snacks.”

          “I’m afraid to ask.” Donatello said as he almost followed them out through the front door.

 

          April and Haley exited the convenient store with their bags of goodies and began their way home.

          “How have you not had popcorn and chocolate sauce? It is literally the best thing ever.” Haley said as she tossed her wallet into her bag. “Also do you have a movie preference?”

          “I’m down to watch anything. I have Netflix and Hulu.” April said, her voice fading and her steps slowing to stop.

          Haley, who busy looking down at her phone, bumped into April. “Sorry, my uncle texted.”

          “So, do you remember how I said those ninja robots were controlled by The Foot and that they don’t like the turtles or me?” April asked as she dug into her back pocket.

          “Kind of. You dropped a lot of shit on me last night.” Haley replied, finally looking up from her phone and tucking it away into the inside of her jacket. “Oh.”

          “We’re way passed ‘oh’.”

          Blocking their path was not only the same type of robot ninjas from the other night, but a few monsters that appeared to have jumped out of a bad 80’s movie. In the back was a giant dog, it looked like a Thestral from Harry Potter and there was a fish with robotic legs standing in front of the small army.

          “What in the actual hell is happening?” Haley asked as she looked confused between April and the mutants.

          “Isn’t it obvious?” The fish replied, “we’re going to kidnap you.”

          The fish launched, ready to take Haley by force. April and the enemy were ready to jump in, weapons ready, but Haley did something unpredictable. She grabbed the mutant purple fish by his tiny arm, flipped him over her shoulder, spun around on her foot, kicked him square in his gut and landed gently on the ground.

          “Ooooookay.” April gawked, chucking her fan at the bots, cutting a few of their robotic necks open.

          Haley appeared over April, catching the few remaining bots off guard, tackling one to the ground. She grabbed the sword out of it’s back, cutting it in half. When the Grim Reaper dog charged Haley, she grabbed the rolling head of a down bot and threw it at him—hitting him in the nose. As he whimpered, she dug the sword into the ground, using it as an anchor and while holding onto the hilt she twirled around with a leg out, tripping the dog off his feet.

          “Whoa.” April whipped her fans shut and tucked them away. Haley got to her feet and dusted her pants off, she smiled innocently at April.

          “Are we still gonna watch movies tonight?”

          “I don’t see why not.” April shrugged, “but we should get out of here before they wake up.”

          Haley’s face got brighter as she collected their bags and realized she was still holding the sword. “I’m keeping this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter to find out when I'm writing and laugh at my struggles. 
> 
> @ashes_to_the_


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley collapsed on her bed in full starfish position. She was exhausted after working and then going to band practice. It ran longer than usual. Jan, their drummer, and Crissy, their base, got into an argument about the arrangement for their next song. Haley let them go on as she fixed the issue and then just began playing. It shut them up immediately and the rest of the meeting went by quicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: none  
> Word Count: 3179  
> Author’s note: I’m trying this new thing where I don’t rush to finish a chapter every week. Instead, I’m going to write a few paragraphs every day and then post it on the last day of the month.

Haley collapsed on her bed in full starfish position. She was exhausted after working and then going to band practice. It ran longer than usual. Jan, their drummer, and Crissy, their base, got into an argument about the arrangement for their next song. Haley let them go on as she fixed the issue and then just began playing. It shut them up immediately and the rest of the meeting went by quicker.

 

          After being in a garage for four hours with three other people and bulky equipment Haley welcomed the fresh air. It seemed impossible but girls smelled as bad as boys. Maybe worse with their overwhelming perfume and car fumes.

          Her fingers tingled and her knuckles hurt every time she went to bend her fingers. She should probably cool it on playing for a while, at least until their next practice. There was an ice pack in the freezer calling her name, but the energy it would take to get off the bed to get it was too much for her now. At least it was Friday night and she didn’t have to worry about getting up early for school. Haley didn’t have to open the store either (for once) so she could sleep in (for once).

          While she wished for longer weekends, Haley finally got off her back to go get the ice pack for her fingers. Maybe she’d sit on the floor in front of the fridge and pig out. Or maybe she’d just lay on the floor, that hasn’t been clean in weeks, and contemplate her life. Who knew? She had a lot of time to kill since she finished all her homework at school and didn’t have any projects that were due any time soon. She hoped she didn’t have any projects or papers that needed to be written. Be her luck her teachers gave out assignments while she slept in almost all of her classes.

          Grabbing the ice pack, hissing as the cold graced her hand, Haley just sat on the floor with her phone in her free hand. Scrolling through various social media outlets, nothing interesting caught her eyes. She watched cute animal videos—puppies being independent and walking themselves on their leash, cats scaring each other and horses playing with a giant beach ball. There was drama going on between two mutuals she was following, she was considered unfollowing since all they did was bicker. She had to listen to vapid and petty drama at school, she didn’t want to read about it either.

          Twenty minutes rolled by and she put the ice pack back in the freezer. She stood in the living room, staring blankly at the four walls that dawned the color she hated the most—beige. It was a boring lifeless color. Haley wondered how her uncle would react when he came home to blue walls. Or better yet, black walls. Even better, chalkboard walls with scribbles that made no sense, however, got him to look at her like she was insane. He was hardly home so the chances of him noticing was extremely slim.

          That’s when she spotted it. Her little souvenir from a few months ago. When she met April and her friends; her giant mutated turtle friends that knew karate or Kung Fu or something along those lines. It took a couple of weeks for the brothers to trust Haley, but after about a month of randomly hanging out with them and April talking nonstop about them to one another the brothers began to stop by Haley’s place on their way home. For once, Haley was happy that she wasn’t bad with names. It’s not like she asked April to make a little cheat sheet with their names, faces, the color of their masks, the weapons they used and little details about their personalities for her. And it’s not like she studied the nonexistent cheat sheet every chance she got. No, of course not.

          Okay, she did. She wanted to make a good first impressions because she guessed those were important. Haley really wanted the brothers to like her. They were interesting and funny, and they made her hum drum life a little livelier and less alone. Her phone buzzed and not really wanting to talk to anyone, feeling all peopled out, but she checked the name. It wasn’t her uncle, but April.

Turtley Awesome:

April Showers: Did you get the assignment for L.A done? I’m having an issue with mine.

Haley’s Comet: First, I dig the new group chat name. It’s definitely an improvement. Second, I finished that like a week ago.

April Showers: wth why are you an undercover overachiever??

Haley’s Comet: to keep the drones at school off my back, but to also keep my aloof appearance intact.  

<April Showers changed Haley’s Comet’s name to Undercover Overachiever>

Undercover Overachiever: NO CHANGE MY NAME BACK YOU MONSTER. YOU’RE GOING TO BLOW MY COVER. MY MISSION IS AT RISK. PUT ME BACK!

<April Showers changed Undercover Overachiever’s name to Haley’s Comet>

Haley’s Comet: *sighs* All is right with the universe.

April Showers: You are so weird.

Haley’s Comet: That’s like saying water is wet.

April Showers: . . . wut?

Haley’s Comet: Never mind. What’s everyone up to these days?

April Showers: The guys are out training.

Haley’s Comet: So Raph is chasing Mikey around, Donny is messing around with a new gizmo and Leo is barely holding it together?

April Showers: Yea that pretty much sums it up. Do you want some company?

Haley’s Comet: I’m not writing your paper for you. . . for free that is.

April Showers: But I’m your friend. Surely there must be a discount for friends?

Haley’s Comet: Fifty bucks.

April Showers: I said F.R.I.E.N.D.S.AH.

Haley’s Comet: Oh right. For you one hundred.

April Showers: WHAT?

Haley’s Comet: Let me finish. Fifty. One hundred fifty.

April Showers: W H Y ? ?

Haley’s Comet: Music equipment ain’t cheap sweetheart.

April Showers: I’ll do my own paper.

Haley’s Comet: That’s probably for the best. I bullshit 89% of mine.

April Showers: I don’t even know what happened to the remainder of that percentage.

Haley’s Comet: No. You don’t. I have no regrets writing it. I’m thinking about recording Mr. Brooks reading it and posting it on YouTube.

April Showers: You’re sadistic.

Haley’s Comet: Again. Water. Wet. Have fun with the paper. I wish you the best of luck and if you need any pointers on how to bullshit, you know where to find me.

April Showers: In your pillow fort that’s under your bed?

Haley’s Comet: I sense judgement in your tone.

April Showers: GOOD NIGHT HALEY.

 

          Instead of replying with a witty remark, Haley put her phone away with a cheeky smile. With not really wanting to do anything, especially whatever homework she had left over, Haley cooked up some popcorn and carried an unhealthy amount of Vanilla Coke to her room. Her cast iron bed was probably her favorite thing in the entire world. According to her uncle, it was a family antique passed down throughout the years. It’s been painted a few times and her uncle offered to do another paint, but Haley liked the wear and tear. It gave the piece a sense of charm and personality.

Underneath, however, was her favorite place to hide. It’s where she went when she wanted to watch a movie, read or work on a song. Or when she had nightmares. Her therapist never called them nightmares—what she had was sleep paralysis. She would occasionally see black ghostly figures, sometimes they had faces—they were terrifying—and something they didn’t. It might have sounded weird, hiding under her bed where childhood monsters laid in wait. But it’s where she felt safest.

Haley had everything prepared—blankets laid out, pillows set up, snacks secured safely so they wouldn’t fall over, and her laptop was queued up to play her favorite movie—Moulin Rouge. She’s seen it more than a million times, but when it came out when she was kid it ignited something deep inside. It made her interested in writing music and singing. She felt like something was missing. Turning on her heels, Haley ventured out into the apartment, pouting along the way.

Nothing was amiss in the any of the rooms. Her uncle’s door was always closed. Locked actually, only because he kept important and classified documents inside his desk. Nothing was out of the ordinary in the living room or their converted game room. The kitchen was clean, the front door was locked. Haley couldn’t explain it, but there was just something…off.

Just as she turned on her heel to head towards her room, an earth-shattering crash splintered the living room. Her head nearly twisted right off her shoulders when she spun around to the crash. On the floor was a curled-up Raphael, his weapons a few inches away from his person. Haley went to him, turning him onto his shell. Immediately, Haley checked for a pulse and then heaved the biggest sigh. She wouldn’t be able to live in the apartment if one of her friends died in the middle of her living room. Raphael groaned and cracked his emerald green open.

“Welcome back to the land of the living. Everything is shit.” Haley said, helping the turtle to sit up. “Do I even want to know what’s going on?”

Rubbing the back of his head Raphael said, “like you said. Everything is shit.” In a rough, tired voice.

“Please do not tell me you lead a bunch of robotic douchebags back to my apartment.” Haley letting Raphael drop to the floor.

“Ow!” Raphael yelled, “and no! Do you honestly think I am that stupid?”

“Yes!” Haley shouted, getting up to go the window Raphael was hurled through. On the roof next to her building were Foot Bots and Tiger Claw searching for the turtle. “Fan-fucking-tastic Raph! They’re right there!”

“Would you shut up!” Raphael put a hand over Haley’s mouth, put their backs to the wall and dragged her down to the floor. “Do you want them to know where we are?”

Haley mumbled an angry reply while staring daggers at Raphael. The turtle smirked as she struggled against him.

“Listen we need to work together if we’re going to get out of this alive. I was using an escape route when they found me. There’s another one a few blocks from here. If we can make it there and down in the sewers, we’ll be safe.” Raphael explained.

“Too bad you’ve run out of time.” Tiger Claw said, appearing in Haley’s window. His tech gun was pointing directly at them.

Raphael’s shoulders sagged, “sewer apples.”

Haley finally freed herself from Raphael’s grasp, went into a half hand stand and gut kicked the over grown mutated tiger into the wall. She grabbed Raphael by the wrist and dragged him to the front door, opening it and the two sprinted towards the fire exit. They made quick work of the long corridor of stairs and entered the alley. From there Raphael took the lead, running around corners with Haley on his heels. A few Foot Bots caught up to them, Raphael doubled back and cut them to pieces with his sias.

They continued to evade the enemy. Haley took Raphael’s queue whenever he hid in the shadows, only to come out when the coast was clear. They were almost free when something fast and colorful hit Raphael in the back, sending him tumbling to the ground. Haley went to him, hollering his name, but he couldn’t reply. He was out, a large gash that wasn’t there before, bleeding profusely.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck. Raphael, can you hear? Fuck, c’mon man open your eyes.” Haley panicked, carefully placing her hand over the oozing wound. He grimaced and winced, but he didn’t fully wake.

“Damn I thought I got him.” Tiger Claw sounded truly devastated as he loaded his gun.

“Sucks to find out that you actually suck, doesn’t it?” Haley goaded.

“Stupid girl, you have no idea who you are dealing with.” Tiger Claw bared his teeth.

“Tony the Tiger enthusiast?”

Tiger Claw roared and pointed his gun at, Haley slid one of Raphael’s blades into her hand and threw it into the barrel of the gun. It exploded in his paws and as he doubled over in pain, gripping his injured appendage. Haley grabbed Raphael and at first struggled to find the right balance to carry him safely, but eventually she was able to lock her hand around his wrist. It was a slow dragging pace to the escape point, the man whole cover that was four blocks away from her apartment. She had to lay Raphael on the dirty concrete just to open the cover and then stood over the unconscious turtle wondering how the fuck she was going to get him down there.

“How the fuck am I supposed to get you down there?” She asked, placing both hands on her hips. She peered out into the alley where they had just come from, not hearing anyone coming. She pulled out her phone and dialed Leonardo.

“Hey Haley, what’s up?” Leonardo’s voice came over the ear piece within seconds.

“Oh, you know nothing much. I’m just curious, how the hell am I supposed to get an unconscious Raphael down a man hole without the possible Foot Bots and Tony the Tiger following us down into your home?” Haley asked, keeping an eye on the dark alley.

“Donnie will track your cellphone, stay there Haley.” Leonardo ordered and then quickly hung up.

“Stay here, funny, where else am I supposed to go with a five-foot Naruto lookin’ turtle?” Haley asked the few stars that managed peek out from behind the clouds. She grabbed Raphael’s only remaining Sai and waited for either the brothers or the enemy to show up.

About fifteen minutes later the cover slowly lifted and Haley, who couldn’t be bothered to get up from her spot-on top of a (closed) dumpster.

“The coast is clear. Tiger Claw must’ve limped back home after I blew his paw up.” Haley said bored and dully.

“You blew his hand up? How?” Donatello asked, his head popping into the surface.

“It’s a long story.” Haley replied, poking the Sai at Raphael, “he’s fine by the way. He just won’t wake up. I got the bleeding to stop like five minutes ago.”

Leonardo grabbed Raphael by the shoulders and Michelangelo got his feet, they lifted him off the ground and began to walk towards the street. Before Haley could tell them that they were heading towards civilization  and people, a tricked-out van pulled up to them. The window rolled down to reveal Casey Jones driving. Haley knew him from school. He was a punk and hockey player for the school. April talked about him a few times before, but she didn’t mention that the toothless wonder knew the brothers.

“Hey Hay.” Casey gave him a toothless grin.

Haley glared death at him, “call me Hay again and I’ll shove a stick up your ass and use you as a hockey stick in your next game.”

Casey shrunk in the driver’s seat, his asshole clenching a little bit. Michelangelo was laughing in the back of the van while Donatello patched Raphael’s head up. Leonardo approached Haley, “you should probably ride back with us.”

“Thanks, but I have a broken window to see about.” Haley said as she hopped down from the dumpster.

“Do I even want to know?” Leonardo asked with a hand on his hip.

“Raph was catapulted into my living room by, I’m guessing, Tiger Claw.” Haley replied.

“I’ll come with you just in case they’re there.” Leonardo said. Before Haley could object Leonardo was already going to his brothers to let inform them of his plan.

 

At the apartment, Leonardo did a perimeter search before helping Haley into the living room. He did another search, finding nothing except her uncle’s locked door.

“He keeps it locked while he’s away.” Haley shouted from the coat closet. She appeared with a broom.

“He’s been gone for a while, hasn’t he?” Leonardo questioned with a raised brow.

“He’s on another case. Half of the year he’s hardly here.” Haley began to sweep up the shards of glass.

“Doesn’t that seem a little…dangerous. Leaving his teenaged niece all alone in New York? What if something happens like you get really sick or hurt?”

“He’s on the first flight home.” Haley replied. “My mother, his sister, hardly saw him once he became an agent. When I was born, he was around more. And when my parents died, he went on desk duty until I was in high school. As long as the rent and bills are being paid, I don’t ask questions.”

Leonardo hesitated before asking his next questions, his doe blue eyes seemed to get bigger with concern. “Aren’t you lonely?”

Haley sighed, stopping her sweeping and leaned against the broom. “I would be lying if I said I’m tired of coming home to no one. At least I have my work.”

“The record company?”

“Oh god no, not those pot heads. I don’t plan on being an old grunge grandma and still working there.” Haley paused, thinking about the future, “that actually doesn’t sound like a bad plan.”

Leonardo laughed. He could only imagine what she was thinking up. For some reason he was picturing her with really long hair, some strands in braids with tiny flowers tucked away. She’s wearing a long, brightly patterned skirt and a dark, faded band shirt from her youth. Grandma Haley has probably picked up smoking pot and still enjoys telling people off and strumming the guitar. She can’t sing, though, her voice falters—it’s raspy and worn. She probably owns the record shop at her age and refuses to sell the new stuff.

“Hellooooo, Earth to Leo.” Haley said waving her hand in front of the turtle’s face, bringing him back to her.

Leonardo glanced around the large footage and noticed the glass. “What are you gonna tell your landlord and your uncle?”

Haley pursed her lips, her eyebrows bunching together. “A bird. A bird flew into the window. That’s believable right?”

“You sure about that?” Leonardo tilted his head with a soft smile.

“It’s more believable than a giant turtle or a mutated tiger that looks like Crocodile Dundee.” Haley replied smartly.

“Point taken.” Leonardo glanced at the window again. How was she going to keep it closed? Dumb question. She couldn’t. “I should stay here. The Foot Clan knows where you live, they could show up again while you sleep.”

“Also, fair point, but since it’s not a school night and I have songs to work on, I was just going to pull an all-nighter.” Haley took in Leonardo’s slightly disappointed frown, his sad puppy dog eyes pulled at her heart strings. If she really thought about it, Leonardo and his brothers probably don’t have a lot of friends. Human friends at least. “You can stay.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where the hell have you been?” Raphael asked, letting himself into Haley’s apartment. He found her at the dinner table with papers and books in organized piles. She hadn’t even noticed that he was close to her. He smirked at the concentrated crease in her forehead and the slight pout on her lips.   
>  She happened to glance up and immediately jumped and scream. Haley fell out of chair, the headphones falling out of her ears. “What—what the hell Raph?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning(s):kid napping, torture (electrocuting, mentions water boarding), a little stabby stab and feels.  
> Word Count: 4294  
> Author’s note: I really like putting my characters through hell. I’m an awful human being.

“Where the hell have you been?” Raphael asked, letting himself into Haley’s apartment. He found her at the dinner table with papers and books in organized piles. She hadn’t even noticed that he was close to her. He smirked at the concentrated crease in her forehead and the slight pout on her lips.

          She happened to glance up and immediately jumped and scream. Haley fell out of chair, the headphones falling out of her ears. “What—what the hell Raph?”

          The turtle busted out in laughter, grabbing the back of Haley’s chair for support. “Your face! Did you really not hear me come in?”

          “Of course not!” Haley grabbed the lost headphones and held them up. “I was listening to music! I was studying!”

          “You actually study?” Raphael asked, sounding surprised.

          “Shut up and help me.” Haley demanded with a hand raised to the red clad turtle.

          Raphael chewed on his bottom lip, “Nah I’m good. I like you struggling you below me.”

          “You’re such a jerk.” Haley frowned, doing a backwards summersault off the chair and rolling to her feet.

          “What are you studying for anyway?” Raphael asked, picking a textbook up.

          “Midterms are next week.” Haley said, taking her book back and putting it back on top of it’s pile.

          “But aren’t you a straight A student? Do you really need to study?”

          “And it’s going to stay that way.” Haley stuck her nose in the air.

          “So, you’re basically a top student out of spite?”

          “Pretty much.” Haley sat in her chair again. “Why are you here anyway?”

          “Same reason as the last time.” Raphael replied going to the window.

          “Are we going to finally try and take over the world, Pinkie?” Haley joked, but she knew the real reason. One of his brothers would come over, most of the time, however, it _was_ Raphael. He came over after their training sessions and nightly patrol. Raphael thought he was being slick by just hanging out close to the window or on the fire escape, but Haley knew why. They were protecting her from The Foot, since they knew where she lived. It was guilt, so Haley kept her mouth shut.

          “You know there’s no reason for you to be here tonight.”

          “Oh yea?” Raphael plopped down on the chair closest to the window. “Your boyfriend coming over?”

          “Yes, actually he is.” Haley said into her history study guide.

          Raphael jumped out of his chair, “when?!”

          Haley glanced up at the clock above the television, “hm in about ten minutes. He’s helping me with my Japanese.”

          “He speaks Japanese?”

          “He’s from Tokyo.” Haley’s phone buzzed with a new text message, “oh, he’s in the elevator.”

          “And I’m out.”

          Raphael was leaping out of the window when the doorbell echoed throughout the apartment. Haley shouted for them to hold on pleasantly as she put away her history and made her Japanese work front and center. Raphael couldn’t imagine that they’d get a lot of studying done. For some reason that really pissed him off. He thought he would stay out of a little longer and find some heads to crack on the pavement. He’d hate to go home and take it all out on Michelangelo.

           

          Then his heart sunk to his stomach and his stomach felt like it was going to fall out his butt. He stopped his trot and placed a three fingered hand over his chest. Something did not feel right. He dug his phone out, but no messages. He quieted his mind to wait for an enemy attack, but none came. Raphael skipped into a run again, but when the feeling of dread did not dissipate, his pace slowed to a sloth like walk until he eventually stopped. He turned towards Haley’s apartment complex that loomed in the distance, a dark cloud hovering over it.

          In a flash, he sprinted towards Haley. Jumping from building to building until he landed at her fire escape. Gingerly, he opened the window and without a sound entered the living room. The lights were out, which was odd, since Haley and her boyfriend should have been studying. A sudden sharp pinch on the bottom of his foot made him rear back. He struggled to find the light switch in an almost unfamiliar area, but eventually found it with the bright light from his T-Phone.

          His eyes widened in the horror. The glass he stepped on was from the picture of Haley’s parents. Her school work was thrown everywhere, the table and chairs were flipped. More picture frames were on the floor, there was a couch cushion off in the corner with a few knives stabbed in the center. He tried to retrace the fight, but a small puddle of blood was beginning to stain the carpet by Haley’s bedroom. His own blood pounded in his ears, adrenaline coursed like lightning in his veins. He took pictures of everything before leaving the apartment and running back home faster than he ever has.

          Michelangelo and Donatello were fighting about the nonexistence science in the cartoon they were watching while Leonardo and Master Splinter watched from the side lines. Raphael came running in, panicked and angry.

          “She’s been taken! We gotta find her!” Raphael shouted holding his phone up for everyone to see, catching everyone off guard. His family gathered around him.

          Donatello swiped through the photos, taking in every detail. “Wait this is Haley’s apartment. I thought you were over there tonight?”

          “I was, this happened after I left.” Raphael replied in between rushed breaths.

          “Why did you leave her, Raph? You know The Foot knows where she lives.” Leonardo asked, he was trying to keep his temper tepid, but what his brother did was irresponsible.

          Raphael, however, did not bother to control his temper. He charged his brother, grabbing him by the straps that kept to Leonardo’s swords on his back. “I left because she said her boyfriend was coming over! I thought she’d be safe! I wasn’t going to go far…I just…I thought…”

          Raphael’s grip lightened as his mind wondered to the what ifs. What if he never left, just hung out in coat closet or tried to sneak into her uncle’s room. What if he just stayed on the roof or across the street? All the what ifs nagged at his heart and developed a heavy lump in his throat.

          Master Splinter placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You did the right thing by coming back to us. Now we must regroup and find Haley. The first question that needs answering is _who_ took her and _why_? Then we must forge a plan to find her and save her.”

          Everyone nodded and Leonardo took one look at the guilt and anguish expression on his brother’s face. He took him by the shoulder and squeezed hard. Reluctantly, Raphael met his brother’s determined blue eyes and set jaw. “This is not your fault Raph. You had no idea this was going to happen. We **are** going to find her.”

 

          Haley’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Her vision was fuzzy, her head felt like it had its own pulse. It took a minute for her to realize that her hands were in restraints, but at least she was sitting in a semi comfortable chair. She attempted to escape the handcuffs but cursed when the metal began to dig into her flesh.

          “It is pointless to try and escape.” Tiger Claw said, his voice echoing off the walls, but eventually Haley found him leaning against the wall. “We have a lot to talk about, young lady. You can make it easy or difficult.”

          “I hate to tell you this Tony, but I’m not into this kinky shit.” Haley said as she tried her luck once more with the handcuffs.

          “The hard way it is.” Tiger Claw smirked and then turned towards the table Haley just noticed. He returned to her except this time he had a long, black stick in his paw. It looked harmless until Tiger Claw flipped a switch and electricity sparked from it. Haley did her best to keep a strong face, but he honestly felt like taking an anxiety induced shit.

          “Tell me what your connection is to the turtles.” Tiger Claw demanded, stepping closer with the rod sparking.

          “I think they’re cute and I get mad when I see the sea turtles caught in that plastic stuff they use on soda cans.” Haley replied obliviously.

          Tiger Claw jabbed the rod into her stomach. Haley clenched her jaw, her teeth grinding against each other—trying not to scream bloody murder. “I will ask again.” Tiger Claw said, pulling back for a few short seconds and then immediately stabbed her again, but in a different spot. “How do you know the turtles?”

          He withdrew and Haley took a few deep breaths. “From my marine biology book.”

          He jabbed the rod deeper into her skin. “This will only get worse for you as long as you keep lying.”

          Haley tipped her head back and fought through the searing, white hot pain. She huffed, flipping her sweaty bangs out of her face. “Listen Tony the Douchebag. I have no idea what or who in the hell you’re talking about.”

          Tiger Claw growled low in his throat.

          “And before you get all Jigsaw on me. You should know that my uncle, an ex-Marine and current C.I.A agent, has trained me. You’re not getting a damn thing out of me.”

          “Then I guess I am going to have a lot of fun tonight.” Tiger Claw revealed a sharp toothed grin that gave Haley the chills. He was back at the table; however, he never grabbed a new toy. He walked behind Haley but went straight to the wall. Moments later she was being dragged up until her feet dangled over the floor. A few Foot Bots entered the room before a tall, buff man in too much spikey armor sauntered in.

          “Who’s the tin can?” Haley asked, her arms were already stinging with fire from the uncomfortable position.

          “Watch your tongue, you worthless girl!” Tiger Claw yelled, hitting her hard in the back—knocking the air out of her lungs. “Forgive me Master Shredder for not controlling her.”

          She’s heard that name before. Maybe the brother’s mentioned him a few times? He was supposed to be the best and most powerful ninja out there. Seeing him in person, Haley understood why. His whole vibe reeked of murder and blood.

          “Worry not Tiger Claw.” His voice was deep and rough within the shiny helmet, “if she doesn’t give the information we want easily, then you have my permission to use any means necessary.”

          “Happily, Master Shredder.”

          Haley did not like the obedient, cocky tone in Tiger Claw’s voice. Nor did she not like the fact they ignored her uncle is a C.I.A agent part. They’re not worried. They’re not afraid to torture a 16-year-old girl to get what they want. The hell they were going to get anything from her. She may have only known about the brothers for a few months, but they were her friends and she wasn’t going to sell them out.

          “What’s that song called?” Haley asked suddenly, “ Hit me with Your Best Shot?”

 

          “The park is clear. No sign of her.” Donatello reported as he marked off the area on his map. “Any sign of her at work, Leo?”

          Leonardo’s voice came through Donatello’s speaker phone. “ We checked the area and she’s not here. April and I are going to check the school. How are Mikey and Raph doing?”

          “The last time they reported in they said the police was still at her apartment gathering evidence. I called the tip hotline about The Foot and The Purple Dragons, so hopefully they follow up on that. Mikey and Raph are heading towards The Foot’s stronghold now.”

          “Here’s hoping Raph doesn’t do anything stupid.” Leonardo’s tone was sarcastic, but he was completely serious.

          “I’m going to go join them just in case.” Donatello said as he finished folding up his map.

          “Right. I’ll drop April off at Casey’s and join you guys.” Leonardo quickly hung up before his brother could protest.

          For weeks there was nothing. The boys took shifts watching The Foot’s headquarters—convinced that’s where Haley was. The police had nothing, the C.I.A had nothing. On day one the police called her uncle and he returned home within a few hours. He was on the news within minutes with his fellow agents behind him. He pleaded with the kidnappers to give her back, that he knew it was a mistake to take her and that he’d pay whatever they wanted just to have her back. At the end, however, Oliver had the most serious, scariest and blood lust expression in his eyes.

          “If my niece is harmed in any way, there will be no one save you from me.”

          Master Splinter turned the television off.

          “He. Is. So. Cool!” Michelangelo screamed, throwing his hands into the air. “Man, no wonder why Haley is the way she is. He’s so cool and she’s so cool.”

          “Cool he maybe, but I pity the poor souls who cross him.” Master Splinter said more to himself than to his sons. He looked towards Raphael who was sitting in the corner piece of the couch. He was concerned for his usually high-spirited son. With every day Haley wasn’t found, the more the light left his green eyes. The guilt Raphael was placing on himself was slowly swallowing him. Their leads ran cold and the only real one they had was The Foot clan. So far though, they have not played their hand.

          Leonardo wondered if getting his hot-headed brother out of the lair to train would help get his mind off things. He’d be rearing to kick his ass and ask questions later at this point, but he’s docile. Lost. There was no steam. Leonardo predicted if they did find Haley, Raphael would snap to a reality of pissed off no one has ever seen before. No one would be able to calm him down.

          “I’m going to go join Donnie.” Raphael said, but his tone was bored.

          “We’ll come with you, just in case.” Leonardo said grabbing Michelangelo by his belt and dragged their little brother along after Raphael.

         

          Water dripped annoyingly in the distance. Haley hoped that when she opened her eyes she would in her room, in her apartment. However, she was greeted with four grey walls. There were no windows, or a door and they barely fed her to keep her guessing what time it was. How long has she been here? Where the hell was that water coming from? Are they done playing with her? Maybe they’re going to leave her down here to rot?

          Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened suspiciously slow. A cloaked figure stood before her. Haley must have been really dizzy from her injuries and hunger because the figure looked like it was floating when it approached. She said nothing as the unknown person undid her chains and then helped Haley to stand when she stumbled to the rough floor.

          “Who are you? How’d you get pass…” Haley began to question her rescuer until they crossed the thresh hold and saw the destroyed Foot Bots littered around door. “Oh, I guess that’s how.”

          The mystery person remained silent. Whoever this person was they were tall, built like a brick house and just as sturdy. This person never revealed who they were. They ignored Haley’s questions and continued to carry Haley to wherever. Be her luck it was another torture chamber. She hoped it wasn’t the water boarding room. That was not fun. She might not be able to take a shower for a few years.

          “Shit what if it is?” Haley asked. They stopped walking. “Sorry, I was talking to myself.”

          The new friend held their hand up, then slowly motioned it to the floor.

          “Are you telling me…to sit?” Haley tilted her head to the side. They nodded and Haley slowly lowered herself to the floor. When they turned and began to walk away, Haley struggled to get to her feet to follow. The stranger placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down and shook their head. Haley put her back to the wall and waited for the enemy to find her.

 

          The brothers were playing a game of ninja keep away with one of Michelangelo’s num-chuks. Letting off some steam and stretching their legs. Raphael appeared to be enjoying himself, reverting back to his old self, which Michelangelo did not enjoy.

          “Aw man, just when the bruises he made were finally beginning to heal. He goes and makes new ones!” Michelangelo complained, rubbing his arm. “You’re so not borrowing my comics every again.”

          “Like I’d want to read your wuss comics.” Raphael put his brother in a headlock and dug his knuckles into his head.

          Leonardo was about to break up his brothers, a plume of grey smoke shocked everyone. All four took huge steps back with their weapons drawn and ready.

          “Who are you?” Leonardo asked, gripping the hilt of his swords even tighter.

          “She is there.” The voice was deep and eerie. The figure pointed at The Foot’s building, but nothing was there. Just a wall. It had no door or windows. “Haley, she waits.”

          “Right, like we’re supposed to take your word for it.” Donatello said, “we may look stupid, but we’re not.”

          “Yea, what the anamorph said!” Michelangelo said with a tough upper lip.

          “Well…I’m not.” Donatello corrected himself.

          Michelangelo pouted and whined, “heeeey.”

          “Haley waits. Save her.” The figure continued to repeat themselves. “If you do not, The Shredder **_will_** kill her tonight. The streets will run with her blood.”

          As sudden at the figure appeared, they disappeared.

          “What just happened?” Donatello asked.

          “He’s gone dude. Guess you’re not so smart, huh?” Michelangelo asked, smirking at his brother.

          Donatello ground his teeth, “You—”

  
          Raphael took off towards the building. His brothers called after him, but all he heard was a tea-kettle like ring in his ears. He dropped right in front of the spot the figure pointed to, tucking his sias away he began to pound on the wall.

 

          Haley jumped when the wall behind her shook and rumbled. Her injuries prevented her to move fast, but she scooted a few inches away from the wall. With nowhere to run and hide, Haley sat her ground. The wall exploded and street light poured in, blinding her, the dust tickled her nose.

          “Haley!” A familiar voice shouted.

          It took a minute or two for Haley’s eyes to focus and adjust to the light. Eventually, Raphael appeared in front of her, kneeling on his knees and his hands gingerly clutching her face. His eyes were wide and crystal clear with tears beginning to form,

          “Raph, we need to hurry before we have company.” Leonardo ordered. “Don what’s the quickest route to any hospital?”

          “Already on it.”

          Raphael scooped Haley into his arms just as the enemy was rounding the corner. Michelangelo threw down a few egg smoke bombs, covering their tracks and disappearing into the night. Haley held on tight, burying her face in the nook of Raphael’s neck. She felt like drifting off and hope she would wake up tomorrow, but she wouldn’t mind if she fell into a slight coma.

          They had to hide in a tool shed on a random roof top when Donatello spotted a few Foot Bots heading towards one of the hospitals. He hypothesized that The Shredder sent small squads to every hospital in the city to recapture her or them.

          “Is there another one we can take her to?” Leonardo whispered over Donatello’s shoulder. He glanced over his own shoulder to check on Raphael and Haley. His brother was trying to keep her awake, but her head kept dipping forward. Just taking one look at her he could tell that she had a concussion. The leader didn’t want to imagine what her other injuries were after being held captive for two weeks.

          “Hey stay with me. Keep your eyes open Haley.” Raphael spoke quietly but panicked.

          “She’s not gonna make it bros. It’s now or never.”

          Now Leonardo and Donatello were worried after hearing their little brother so serious.

          “We’re just gonna have to make a run for it.” Leonardo unsheathed his swords. “Form a circle around Raph and Haley, keep the enemies off of them. At least one of us should stay with them if we have to fight.”

          Donatello and Michelangelo nodded in unison, their determined glares matching. Once Raphael had Haley secured on his back, Leonardo kicked the door open and all four rushed out. They weren’t attacked immediately, but a few Foot Bots caught on to their path and began to follow.

          “Don’t engage until they do.” Leonardo ordered.

          It was when they were five blocks away when more Bots approached them. Leonardo continued on with Raphael while Michelangelo and Donatello broke away to handle the small hoard. Raphael noticed a patrol car at idle, that’s when he got an idea.

          “Raph what are you doing?” Leonardo asked, a little horror struck in his light blue eyes.

          “They can get her to a hospital faster than we can.” Raphael said already jumping down to the humans. They screamed of course and pointed their guns at him as soon as they were out of the car.

          “Listen I know I’m a freak, blah blah blah, but look who I have.” Raphael turned a little to reveal Haley.

          “Holy shit.” One of the cops whispered point their gun down.

          “Get her to the nearest hospital. The guys that did this aren’t far behind me.”

          Without hesitating one of the cops took Haley from Raphael and placed her in the back seat. The turtle watched as the car sped away with the sirens blaring and lights flashing. He hoped that they’d get her there in time.

          “I can’t believe you did that. Exposing yourself like you did.” Leonardo said after dropping down. Michelangelo and Donatello soon joined them.

          “What can you not believe he did?” Donatello asked, not looking at all surprised.

          “He jumped in front of some cops and gave Haley to them.” Leonardo replied.

          “They can get her to the hospital faster than we can without getting chased.” Raphael repeated himself.

          “Makes sense to me.” Donatello shrugged, “I would have done it.”

          “It was a necessary evil my dudes.” Michelangelo commented.

          “Let’s get out of here before The Foot finds us.” Leonardo said, sheathing his swords. “We need to update Master Splinter and April.”

         

 

          “That is excellent news my sons!” Master Splinter rejoiced. “Although I don’t think it was a wise decision to expose yourself Raphael. I understand why you did, but it was still risky.”

          “I understand Sensei. I—I just didn’t what to do. I was thinking about Haley, I wanted what was best for her.” Raphael explained.

          Master Splinter drank in his son’s hunched over posture and worried expression etched deep into his brow. He was trying to hide his face from his brother and father with his hands. Master Splinter did a double take, thinking it was only the shadows playing with his eyes, but there were blood stains on Raphael’s hands.

          “Were her injuries severe?” Master Splinter looked to Leonardo.

          “It was dark, but…there was a lot of dried blood.” Leonardo replied, “You could tell she had a concussion just by looking at her and she had baseball sized burns on her arms and legs.”

          “Guys the news is on! They’re talking about Haley!” Donatello yelled loud enough for his voice to echo into the dojo.

          All three rushed into the living room just in time for the beginning of the report.

          “This just in, Haley Bishop was found by two police officers on patrol. She was wondering the streets after escaping from her captures. The two officers rushed Miss Bishop to the nearest hospital. Her Uncle, Agent Bishop of the C.I.A, confirmed that she will make a full recovery.” The anchor reported, “due to the nature of her situation, the hospital she is in has not been released. We hope for a speedy recovery.”

          As soon as the news report was over Donatello’s phone rang. “It’s April! You’re on speaker April.”

          “Hey guys. You saw the news, right?”

          “Yea we did.” Leonardo replied, “please tell us you know more. Is Haley really fine?”

          “She was in surgery for a while, but she’s out now and doing just fine. She has a lot of burns and a couple of minor cuts, but…uh…there was a stab wound. It looked like she tried to stop the bleeding by stuff pieces of her shirt in it.”

          Master Splinter and the boys grimaced.

          “How bad was it?” Michelangelo asked, a little hesitant.

          “From what I overheard the surgeon telling Uncle Oliver, it nicked her liver, but the damage wasn’t severe.” April said.

          “Wait…” Raphael’s head snapped to attention, “are you with her?”

          “I was, but visiting hours are over. Her uncle is staying with her.” April said, “for right now I think it’s a good idea for you guys to stay away for a while. You know, the C.I.A? They’re everywhere and I mean it. I saw some guys on the roof.”

          “Thanks April. Keep us informed, okay?” Donatello asked.

          “Will do.”

          When Donatello hung up everyone glanced at Raphael. They literally saw the relief in his shoulders when he sighed heavily.

          “Holy shit she’s alive. She’s gonna live.” He collapsed onto the couch, his jaw hung open slightly.

          “Thanks in no small part to you.” Master Splinter said thoughtfully, “also language, Raphael.”

          “Sorry Sensei.”

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air left Raphael’s lungs at the sight. Seeing her in this light, surrounded by clean nature and not the grime of the city. Being out here for just a day and a half did more than what Leonardo thought. Seeing her this happy Raphael got a crazy idea in his head. He wanted to stay here with Haley, leaving the city life behind. Living the simple life, getting old by her side and maybe having a kid or two—and what the fuck?! Having a kid?! Or two?! Would their kids even be human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: foul language, interspecies kiss, some angst, some feels. 
> 
> Word Count: 10,622
> 
> Author’s note: In the middle of writing this chapter I watched “The Greatest Showman” (and holy shit I love it so much) and decided to change the title to Rewrite the Stars because the song is completely Raph and Haley’s song. Someone can fight me on this, but you will lose. I AM SO SORRY THIS TURNED OUT SO LONG. I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED. I’VE NEVER WRITTEN A CHAPTER THIS LONG BEFORE.

“Well hello there.” Uncle Oliver’s voice was soothing, the sweetness sounding like a soft bell.

          “Ollie…” Haley’s throat cracked. It was incredibly dry. She went to sit up, but Oliver gently pushed her back against the bed. “Where am I?”

          Oliver reached over for the nurse’s call button and the pitcher of water, “the hospital. You’ve been asleep for a few days.”

          He helped her take a few sips while the nurse and the doctor explained Haley’s medical situation.

          “Thankfully, your injuries are minor so your recovery will be easy, long, but easy.” The doctor smiled sweetly. “The stab wound that you stuffed shut, which was smart, but it got infected. We removed the dead tissue, snipped off a piece of the infected liver and sewed you back up.”

          “So, I can start playing the drums next week?” Haley asked grinning cutely.

          “Maybe if your part is light, and you don’t play more than two songs an hour.” The doctor replied, “and no heavy lifting for at least a month.”

          “There goes my weight lifting training for the circus.” Haley said under her breath, her uncle gave her a curious glance. “I’m joking. It’s a joke. Ha-ha.”

          “We’ll get her discharge papers ready.” The nurse noted before they left the room.

          “It’s good to see you.” Haley grabbed Oliver’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “You look good.”

          “Look better than you at least.” Oliver joked.

          Haley clicked her tongue, “shaddup.”

          Oliver leaned forward, “so listen. While you were unconscious I moved us.”

          “What do you mean? Was the apartment that trashed?”

          Oliver chuckled, “no, but I wanted you to feel safe.”

          “I always feel safe with you around.”

          “Such a charmer, just like your dad.” Oliver pinched her cheek. “I was able to find us a place near your school. It’s a good size, even has a small backyard and…” Oliver paused for dramatic effect. “You have your own bathroom.”

          Haley’s eyes popped, “are you serious? My own sink and shower?”

          “I installed a little cabinet over the toilet yesterday. Your friend April helped me pick it out.” Oliver confirmed Haley excitement. “ I like that girl, April. She’s smart and nice.”

          Haley rolled her eyes, “please don’t tell me you did a background check on her?”

          “Just her…and her father. She’s a straight A student.”

          “Yea, I know she is.” Haley shook her head in disbelief. “How’d you find a place so fast?”

          “A friend of mine was selling it.” Oliver replied, “had some more guys help me move and the I.T department put in a security system.”

          Haley’s brow arched, “wow. Does this mean I can finally have a dog?”

          “You’re allergic.” Oliver countered.

          “A girl can dream.” Haley said gazing off into the distance.

          “You’d be right back here with a collapsed lung.”

          “I’d risk it.”

          “Oh, trust me, I know. You used to run across the street to pet a dog. It didn’t matter if it was domesticated or a stray. If you wanted to make a new friend, you were going to risk life and limb to pet one.” Oliver said.

          “I’ve always wanted what I couldn’t have.”

          They remained silent for a few more minutes until Uncle Oliver’s voice got quieter. There was a question nagging at him, she could feel it.

          “Just ask what you wanna ask.” Haley sighed dramatically.

          “Why in the hell did The Foot take you? Their leader is the worst type of person and the men that work for him are just as bad.” Oliver said, “how, Haley? How did you get onto their radar?”

          “They picked me up thinking I knew something about these people they’re looking for.” Haley answered vaguely, “I sort of lost interest in their questions when they began to have their fun.”

          “About that.” Oliver leaned forward again, “I know that I trained you on how to defend yourself physically and dissociate when things get tough. I just never thought it would happen.”

          “Samsies.”

          “But the aftermath of this. The PTSD. Someday it’ll just happen, but I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with you. It doesn’t mean you’re weak. If you need help, I’m here.”

          “Are you really though?” Haley asked lowering her head, but her voice was clear. She couldn’t look him in the eyes because then he’d know how sad and lonely she was without him.

          Oliver grabbed her hand and squeezed until his knuckles were white and her hand began to tingle. “You know I’m always here for you, Haley.”

          “But you’re not.” Haley tried to keep her voice steady, but she was getting more and more agitated. “You’re never around.”

          “That’s because…”

          “I know, I know. You’re the C.I.A. The job comes first.” Haley snapped.

          “No, it doesn’t!” Oliver released her hand and he leaned back in his chair. “It’s never come first!”

          “Not from where I’m sitting! As soon as I started high school you left! You weren’t around when mom needed you, so why should I be any different!”

          An elderly nurse walked in, “can you please keep your voices…”

          “I came back when you were born, didn’t I? I’ve always come back when you needed help!” Oliver said, grabbing the arm rests of his chair.

          “Because heaven forbid you actually have to parent.” Haley’s voice dripped with venomous sarcasm.

          “Hey! I didn’t ask to become a parent!”

          “Well I didn’t ask for my parents to die! But here we are!” Haley’s rebuttable thundered throughout the halls of the hospital, the alarms on her equipment began to scream, alerting the staff outside. The nurse in the room, however, motioned for them to stay out. “My parents were murdered, and you got saddled with me. I ruined your career, I get it.”

          Oliver opened and shut his mouth a few times. He glanced over at the nurse who was just standing there absolutely torn between just leaving or coming back with a bowl of popcorn.

          “Haley.” Oliver said quietly, but it sounded like a warning. “You are not a burden.”

          “Then stop treating me like one.” Haley snapped, her face getting in his so fast he didn’t even see it. The bells and alarms suddenly got quiet.

          He actually sat back in fear, “I’ve never…”

          “Not in so many words, but I can see it in your face. You sit there with a smile on your face, pretending to play house, but I can see it. The itch to get back in the fucking field and leave me behind. I’m sorry my appendix ruptured, I’m sorry I got hit by that car, I’m sorry there was a school shooting. I didn’t ask for those things to happen! What I was asking for was for you to be here, for me, for once, but I guess that’s too much.”

          “ Haley I—”

          Haley relaxed against the bed, but this time she turned her back towards Oliver. “Just get the hell out. I’ll find my own home. I always do.”

          “Listen—”

          “Uh huh sir.” The nurse finally spoke, her arm outstretched towards Oliver. “Come on. Give her some space.”

          Oliver took one more look at Haley, sighed heavily and then followed the nurse out of the room. “I’ll see you at home.”

          “That remains to be seen.” Haley shot back.

 

          “Good news, Haley is home.” Donatello said entering the living room. Leonardo grabbed Raphael by the belt before he could get to his feet and run out. Which is exactly what he did.

          “How is she?” Leonardo asked, looking up at Donatello.

          “April says she’s moving slow and she refuses to take a bath or shower. Freaked out a little bit when April suggested just washing her hair under the sink.” Donatello reported.

          “Hm.” Master Splinter started to think out loud, “it sounds to me that she was water boarded.”

          “Seriously?!” Michelangelo’s jaw dropped to the floor.

          “I have seen what it does first hand.” Master Splinter explained, “and if I remember correctly fear of taking a bath or a shower is an after effect.”

          “How is she supposed to bathe then?” Raphael asked.

          Master Splinter combed through his beard, “perhaps a lake?”

          “Are there any lakes in New York?” Leonardo asked.

          “There are, but she’ll have to wait until night fall to take a dip.” Donatello replied, “what do the kids call it?”

          “Skinny dipping.” Michelangelo replied immediately, but it was an absent-minded remark. Everyone looked to him, a little shocked that he even knew what skinny dipping was.

          “Oh.” Donatello said when his phone buzzed again. “Haley texted this time. Uncle Oliver has to go into the office, again, for a little while, she’s up for some company.”

          “What time?” Raphael asked, already on his feet.

          “Hold on.” Donatello’s thumbs moved, “keep holding.”

          Raphael sighed impatiently as he stopped next to the punching bag with Shredder’s face glued to it. Michelangelo laughed, made an off-hand comment about how Raphael wants to see his girlfriend. The hot-headed turtle punched the head of the punching doll off and his little brother snapped his mouth shut.

          “He’s leaving in twenty minutes.” Donatello said.

          “Then we should leave now, it’ll take us that long to get there.” Leonardo said, securing his swords on his back.

          “We can just take the Shell Razer and park it a few blocks away.” Donatello added, “Haley thinks her uncle has a few agents outside watching the house.”

 

          “Wow nice digs!” Michelangelo said, “you even have a downstairs!”

          “It’s definitely bigger.” Haley winced as she adjusted in her bed.

          “You okay?” Leonardo asked, a little worry in his eyes.

          “Oh yea. Just sore from…everything.” Haley replied, giving her friends a fake smile. There was an irritated edge to her voice.

          “Yea, The Foot can do that.” Raphael said, sitting at the foot of her bed. “You’re lucky, you know.”

          “I don’t feel lucky.” Haley mumbled.

          “Raph is right, Haley.” Leonardo said, “The Foot usually don’t let their victims go alive.”

          “Why did they kidnap you, anyway?” April asked, handing her human friend a pillow to hug to her stomach. Haley bit her lower lip and suddenly looked nervous. The brothers and April all exchanged the same suspecting, curious look.

          “It was because of us, wasn’t it?” Donatello asked, “they took you. Tortured you because of us.”

          “Yes.” Haley replied, suddenly feeling guilty. “They wanted to know where you lived.”

          “You’ve never been to our home.” Michelangelo said quietly, his own guilt plain on his face.

          “You and I know that, but they thought I was lying.”

          “We’re so sorry Haley. We should have known they would do this.” Leonardo apologized, bowing his head.

          “Don’t even start you guys.” Haley said making sure to give each of the brothers a pointed look. “If I knew where you guys lived, I still wouldn’t have told them. No matter how much they tortured me.”

          “That’s a little extra.” Raphael poked her in the cheek.

          “Have you met me? Haley asked, poking his back.

 

          The night dragged on with laughs and banter. They moved their little party downstairs to the living room where Haley was able to get more comfortable in a recliner. They watched a few movies, ate a few pies (of pizza) and popcorn. Raphael hardly left her side, it got to the point where Haley scooted over in the recliner to make room for him. One minute Leonardo was kicking Michelangelo’s butt at a video game and the next minutes he (and everyone really) were taking pictures of the big, tough asleep Raphael being cuddled by the even tougher knocked out Haley with a little drool on her chin.

          “We should get going before her uncle returns.” Leonardo said when he finally looked at the clock. It was two in the morning and pretty much everyone was asleep. “April you wanna lift?”

          “Nah, I’m spending the night. I’m helping Haley catch up on her homework tomorrow.” April replied, shaking both Raphael and Haley until they woke up.

          Donatello told Haley to stay put instead of seeing them out, but she argued that she needed to use the bathroom.

          “I wonder why I don’t believe you?” Donatello asked, his hands on his belt while throwing a judgmental glance her way.

          “Because you’re skeptical as fuck.” Haley replied, hobbling towards the bathroom by the kitchen, “god I love this house.”

          “Where’s your uncle anyway? You’d think he’d be home by now.” Michelangelo asked, waiting for Haley on the stairs.

          “Who cares where he is.” Haley bitterly said as she was coming out of the bathroom. Everyone who were on the stairs stopped to turn to look at her.

          “Is everything alright?” April asked, “you two barely spoke when he was here.”

          Haley sighed, “I called him out on his shit, and he got butt hurt about it.”

          “Did you call him out in a nice way or in Haley’s way?” Leonardo asked.

          “He didn’t deserve the nice way.” Haley said in a matter of fact way, dropping the subject. Haley closed the door to her room and watched as the turtles left one by one out of her window. “I don’t know when I’ll return to school, let alone be let outside, but I’ll keep in touch.”

          “Right, let us know when you want a jail break. We’ll be ready with a spoon.” Michelangelo said.

          “I don’t know what that means.” Haley said more to Raphael than to anyone else. The red masked turtle hung back, giving April a look that he needed a minute.

          “I’m gonna go get ready for bed. See yah later Raph.” April waved good-bye, leaving the room.

          “Is something going on?” Raphael immediately asked, “I’ve never heard you talk like that before.”

          “You haven’t known me for that long either, Raph.” Haley gently replied, but it didn’t help Raphael feel better. Haley approached him, wrapped her arms around his neck. He was taken by surprise, but soon his giant hands fell on her small waist.

“Haley what’s going on?” Raphael asked, his nose practically nuzzling her cheek. He’s never seen her act so soft before.

“I’m fine. Everything is fine. There’s just a lot of stuff going on.” Haley replied, pulling herself away from him, but he didn’t release her.

“Be honest with me Haley.” His grip got tighter, making her wince and he finally let her go. “Sorry I forgot.”

“Me too.” Haley rubbed her side, “you should go. Your brothers are waiting for you.”

“Right I should go.” Raphael turned towards the window, but then suddenly glanced over his shoulder to her. She looked so lost staring off into space at the unfamiliar pastel purple walls and unpacked boxes. He stepped away from her balcony and closed the glass French doors. “You know, this place isn’t going to feel like home until you make it your own.”

“Kind of hard to do that when I’m on lifting restrictions and it’s not exactly a home.” Haley replied dropping onto her unmade bed.

“What do you mean?” Raphael leaned against her desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

“This house. It’s a prison. I’m going to be marked until The Foot disappears or I bite it.” Haley confessed, “Ollie is going to be out there, saving the world and I’m going to be here, under house arrest, by myself.”

Alone.

Raphael pushed off the desk and got to his knees in front of Haley, who remained on the bed. He was hesitant when he took her hand in both of his, a hand on top and bottom. “Hey.” He whispered so gently Haley wasn’t sure she heard him. She looked him in the eyes, sniffled and rubbed her eye. “This is going to be tough, but you are the strongest person I have ever met. You’ll get through this and you won’t be alone. Oliver might not feel like family right now, but you have another family and we’re not going anywhere any time soon.”

Haley sniffled while she chuckled, “I hate crying. I hate feeling like this. Can we blame this breakdown on the pain killers.”

Raphael shrugged, “I was gonna do that anyway.”

“Raph what are you still doing here?” April asked when she entered the room.

“Comforting a friend.” Raphael replied, taking his hands away from Haley’s.

“Why, what’s wrong?” April went to her side, placing a warm hand on her friend’s shoulder.

Haley sniffled, “it’s the color.” She pointed to her bare walls. “It’s a hideous color.”

“Yea, definitely doesn’t scream Haley, does it?” April questioned Raphael with a look and all he did was twirl his finger around his ear and mouthed “pain killers”.

“I was gonna stay and move her furniture around since she can’t.” Raphael said, hopping off the bed.

“What about sleep?” April and Haley asked in unison.

“We don’t sleep much at night.” Raphael replied moving towards the door. “You know, your bed would go better over there under the slanted ceiling.”

“True, but then the sunlight would get in her eyes.” April said, tilting her head quizzically, “I didn’t count you as an interior design kind of guy, Raph.”

“Master Splinter and I watch HGTV.” Raphael said quickly.

“How about this.” Haley started. “You move the furniture where you think it goes and I’ll just agree.”

“What about the walls?” April pointed the off-brand Haley color.

“Casey does graffiti, right?” Haley asked mischievously.

“Oh god no. Haley, you do not want him to do that. Your uncle will kill you.” April’s green eyes grew three times bigger, the color drained from her face.

“I was kidding. I have posters and wall art that can go up.” Haley laughed, tapping April on the shoulder. “I can, at least, do that much.”

 

          It was at the crack of dawn when Raphael finally rolled in. Master Splinter was at the table, waiting for the water to boil for his tea.

          “You are either up very early or you are very late, my son.” Master Splinter called.

          “I’m just now getting in Sensei.” Raphael plopped into his chair. “I was helping Haley out with her room.”

          “Hm.”

          “She’s on lifting restrictions and can’t move her furniture around.” Raphael continued.

          “How is she fairing?”

          “Rough. She and her uncle got into it pretty bad and I can understand where she’s coming from.” Raphael said, stretching his arms behind his head.

          “Where is her uncle…coming from?” Master Splinter asked.

          “Don’t know. Haven’t heard his side, but whatever it is, I hope it justifies leaving her on her own all the time.”

          “Why does she live with her uncle again?”

          Raphael gave his father a grim look, “her parents died when she was a baby. They’re all they have and right now Haley is all she has. Her uncle runs missions all the time and only comes back when there’s an emergency.”

          “Like her kidnapping.”

          “Yea.” Raphael slouched at the thought of Haley eating every meal in an empty home. “She feels alone and frustrated.”

          Master Splinter went to kettle when it began to whistle, pouring himself and Raphael a cup of tea. “And she voiced her opinions?”

          “In a very Haley way.” Master Splinter looked at him with confusion, “it wasn’t very nice.”

          “Ah.” Master Splinter took a sip when the water grew a murky green. “Perhaps in time her uncle will hear her frustrations and act appropriately.”

          “Here’s hoping.” Raphael tipped his cup towards his father and then took a drink. “Can I skip training this morning? I’m beat.”

          “I give you permission.” Master Splinter easily agreed, fully knowing that Raphael will make it up on his own. Raphael got up from the table, went to the sink and washed his cup out.  “How did her room turn out?”

          Raphael turned on his heels and with both hands on the sink he put all his weight onto the ledge. “Watching our shows really helped. Never thought I’d actually get to use the tips from Tiny Houses.”

          Master Splinter smirked into his cup, “I am glad to hear it.”

 

          “How’s the school work coming?” Oliver asked, leaning against the open door.

          “It’s going great since the last time you checked.” Haley said, mumbling the last part in aggravation.

          Oliver slowly walked in, taking in more of the room. He knew she wouldn’t like the color, but he is never seen so many posters. “Who helped you with all of this?”

          “April and Casey did.” Haley said as she jotted down an answer, “I didn’t lift anything. I  just pointed.”

          He looked up and saw a string of lights and of sheer curtain pinned to the slanted ceiling. He noticed a plan doodled on a piece of paper, it was for the balcony. A miniature garden with various flowers that would do well in direct sunlight.

          “You’ve certainly made this place your home, haven’t you?” Oliver said.

          Haley sighed, dropping her pen, “quit it with the small talking. What do you want?”  

          “I know you’re still mad and I can understand why?”

          Haley interrupted, “do you?”

          “Yes, I do.” Oliver sighed, “you’re right. I leave you alone too much. I’m gone too much. That’s not what your parents wanted.”

          Haley bit her lip, “I’m sorry for bringing them up like that. It wasn’t fair. I lost people I can’t even remember, but you lost your sister.”

          “Have I told you how great you are?” Oliver asked.

          “Tell me that if my G.P.A hasn’t dropped.” Haley said returning to her studies.

         

          “How’s the homework coming?” Raphael asked appearing on the balcony.

          “I really wish people would stop asking me that.” Haley said, turning to him.

          “Your uncle home?”

          “No. He had to go into work.” Haley replied. She looked happier. Relieved almost.

          “Are you two still not talking?”

          “We made up…I think. We’re very odd people.” Haley struggled to get up from her chair, but with help from Raphael she was able to get to her feet.

          “You’re more normal than we are.” Raphael grumbled. “Half the time we don’t know we’ve made up until Master Splinter tells us we have.”

          “Well boys are dumb.” Haley laughed and suddenly Raphael released her—letting her fall to the floor.

          “Ow, what the fuck Raph?” Haley complained, holding her side.

          “Oh right.” Raphael realized his mistake and helped Haley up.

          “Oh right.” Haley mocked as she limped towards the couch, “asshole.”

          “Moron.”

          Haley shoved him, landing on the couch, “ douche.”

          Raphael clicked his tongue, “such harsh words.”

          “Nut up.” Haley’s phone pinged and tapped away on the screen.

          “Who’s—”

          “Boyfriend.” Haley interrupted, “he’s just checking up on me.”

          Raphael was standing behind Haley, his shell facing her and the back of the couch. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his plastron.

          “Is he coming over?” Raphael grumbled.

          “Hm?” Haley was lost in thought, texting away until she realized she hadn’t replied. “Oh, no! He’s not. Not while I’m on house arrest. He’s not happy about it, but he can get over it.”

          Raphael smiled at that, his eyes going half lidded with gentle care. Even on strong pain killers, Haley’s independent personality was still intact. Raphael couldn’t help but wonder if her boyfriend was in on her attack. He didn’t have the heart to ask her. He didn’t want her to feel unsafe with someone she possibly loved.

          “I think he feels guilty about the whole thing. Even though he had no way of knowing what was happening.” Haley admitted, but she looked as if she was struggling to put a 5,000-piece puzzle together.

          Raphael plopped down at the opposite end of the couch. “What’s eatin’ you?”

          “It…it just doesn’t make sense to me.” Haley began, “he texted me right before the attack, right? He would’ve walked in on the whole thing.”

          “But he didn’t?”

          “I didn’t see him.” Haley confirmed, “I saw Ollie’s notes and the security tapes. He wasn’t anywhere near the apartment.”

          “What does he think happened, Ollie, I mean?” Raphael asked, crossing a leg over the other.

          “As much as Ollie hates him.”

          “Oh, so the legal guardian doesn’t like him?” Raphael’s interest was piqued.

          “No, he doesn’t, but he figured out that someone copied his phone number and pretended to be him.”

          “Probably Baxter.” Raphael was quick to shut his mouth.

          “Who?” Haley turned her head too quickly, but Raphael was faster to his feet to keep her from falling off the couch. He gently pushed her back and sat next to her. He angled her head until it rested on his shoulder comfortably. Her long hair cascading like silk against his tough skin. It was such a nice feeling. Raphael wondered what it would feel like in his hands.

          “Hey Raph.” Haley’s voice came out weak.

          “What is it?” He lowered his voice, his whispering was hoarse and brittle, but to Haley it sounded like honey.

          “Who was the masked guy that saved me?” Raphael draped an arm over her shoulders. He tucked her in close, hoping his pits didn’t stink, and a hand secured her head to him. Just like he suspected, her hair felt wonderful in his hands, he couldn’t help it. He was playing with it before he could even register that he was doing it.

          “I don’t know Haley, but we can focus on that once you’re better.” Raphael said, continuing to brush her hair.  

 

“We’re not waiting for her to get better.” Leonardo said when he heard what Raphael told Haley as soon as he saw him enter the lair.

          “We should wait for her to be strong enough, Leo.” Raphael more warned him than argued.

          “Why?” Leonardo didn’t mean to get an attitude with his brother, but he was feeling a little stressed out about Haley’s situation. Because, like usual, the leader put the whole weight of the world on his shoulders.

          “She spent more time with the guy than we did. Not a whole lot of time, but she got a better look. She’s still too weak.” Raphael rubbed the back of his head. He was exhausted, he didn’t want to show it in front of his family, but he felt it deep in his bones. When he sat on the long sofa, his head rested against the back, heaving a sigh from his stomach.

          Leonardo backed off a little bit when Raphael wasn’t thundering his temper around. The leader could sense the tension coming off his brother. The drag in his steps. He could see the headache forming in his green eyes.

          “Is she doing _that_ bad?” Leonardo asked, taking the spot next to his brother. He hunched over onto his knees, his fingers intertwining with each other. He looked up at him thoughtfully. Maybe for once, Raphael will open up. He’s noticed that the hot-headed turtle had a soft spot for the girl.

          “After spending two weeks as a captive, then the hospital and now she’s trapped in her home.” Raphael explained, “not to mention the stress of The Foot still coming for her, catching up on her assignments—she’s feeling antsy.”

          “We know that feeling.” Leonardo said with a cheeky smile. “What should we do?”

          “I can’t believe I’m about to say it, but we need to be patient.” Raphael arched his back and stretched his arms towards the sky.

          “Wow….just wow…” Leonardo stood and took a few steps. “I’m just… did that really come out of _your_ mouth?”

          “It tasted weird.” Raphael frowned.  

 

 

          Leonardo grumbled when his phone woke him from a deep slumber. He took a deep breath, readying himself for the bright screen that’s about to blind him. He still winced and fought off the urge to shut his eyes and go back to sleep. As soon as he answered the phone he regretted it.

          Haley’s voice shrieked over the line, “he’s gone! Again!”

          “What time is it?” Leonardo croaked.

          “It’s four in the morning.” Haley interrupted her own rant to answer his question.

          “Why are you awake? It’s so early.” Leonardo whined.

          “I got up to get a snack and saw a note from Oliver. He left for a case and doesn’t know when he’ll be back.”

          “It is kind of his job Haley.” Leonardo rolled on to his shell, holding the phone to his ear.

          “But now? After we literally had a fight about him being gone all the fucking time!”

          “Okay that’s a fair point. Maybe now isn’t a good time to be away.” Maybe Raphael was right, Leonardo thought. Haley wouldn’t call him like this, but she’s feeling vulnerable. “I’m sorry.”

          “What?”

          “Nothing, nothing. What do you want to do?” Leonardo asked.

          Haley sighed in defeat, “I don’t know, man. I just want to disappear. Let him come home to an empty house for once.”

          Leonardo’s eyes popped open in realization, “I might actually be able to help with that.”

          “How?”

few days.”

“You want to take her to the farm house, to get back at Haley’s uncle for leaving her?” Donatello asked his leader, mulling over his plan to make sure he heard him right.

“Yea,” Leonardo nodded, “that’s about it.”

“I’m in.” Donatello shrugged nonchantly. Everyone looked at him in amazement, “what? I’m don’t for a little rebelling every now and then.”

“Great. Now we just need to ask April.” Leonardo said.

          “I’m sure she’ll agree. She said Spring Break starts today.” Raphael said into his cup of coffee.

          “Then in that case.” Donatello pushed himself away from the table. “I’ll go pack up the Shell Razor.”

          “Yea, farm house vacation ya’ll!” Michelangelo cheered, doing flips all the way into the living room.

          They packed their bags after asking Master Splinter if he wanted to join them. He declined politely, saying someone should stay behind just in case The Foot does something. In reality he wanted to watch his shows in peace. The boys weren’t going to argue. A week without his sons, without worrying about them, knowing that they’d be safe in the middle of nowhere; far, far away from humans. They just wished he’d come with them every once in a while. Clean air would do him some good too.

          April and Casey swung by Haley’s house in April’s father’s hippie van to help her sneak out of her house. Except she was already sitting on the stoop with her bag at her feet. April got out to put the bag in the back with the rest. Meanwhile, Casey was looking at his mirrors and out his window.

          “Are you sure you have a bunch of C.I.A goons watching your place?” He asked.

          “There’s been a cleaning service van parked a few houses down since I’ve been home.” Haley replied, pointing at the vehicle that hadn’t moved.

          “And what will happen to us if we get caught?” He sounded a little nervous as he eyed the van in his mirror.

          “They can’t do anything since I’m going freely.” Haley cheekily said, “ afraid you’ll get arrested tough guy?”

          “No!” Casey failed to defend himself with that pathetic tone and his hood only hid so much of his lobster face.

          “Don’t worry Jones, you won’t be someone’s bitch.” Haley joked, letting April in first. “Maybe an errand bitch boy.”

          “That’s not funny.” Casey whined.

          Haley smiled, “yea it is.”

 

          It was the longest drive of Haley’s entire 16 years of life. It was also the bumpiest. Casey wasn’t exactly the best driver and with fresh stitches Haley was getting tired of being in pain. It got the point where Haley threatened to kick Casey out of the moving vehicle if he didn’t let April drive. Casey pouted the rest of the way, but the girls did not care as long as Haley was able to drift off to sleep comfortably.

          The next time Haley opened her eyes it was because Raphael woke her up. He looked so different in the sunlight and he smelled different. He still smelled like the ocean breeze body wash and a hint of salt. For some reason he smelled strongly of sweet peas and peonies.

          “We’re here.” Raphael said, he felt her forehead, but she shoved his hand away.

          “I’m fine, Raph.” She unbuckled herself and slid out of her spot. “At least I was after April took over driving.”

          “I get it!” Casey yelled from the front porch, “I’m a shit driver!”

          “Then learn to drive better!” Haley shouted back.

          “Alright you two!” Leonardo and April yelled in unison.

          Haley put a hand to her chest in a very dramatic way, like she couldn’t believe that she was being called out. Raphael wrapped an arm around her shoulders and dragged her into the house. He and Michelangelo were her tour guides for the house and the path that was the safest. Haley cursed at her stupidity for not bringing her actual camera and instead used her phone for the scenery pictures that would look good blown up.

          “I didn’t know you were into photography.” Raphael said, sounding more than impressed with the outcome of her photos.

          “Before I decided I wanted to become a world-famous drummer I wanted to be a nature photographer like my mom.” Haley took her phone back when Michelangelo’s nagging to take his picture became all consuming. “You want to get in there?”

          “And ruin the picture? No thanks.” Raphael said, taking a few steps back.

          “You have a good face Raph, get in there.” Haley smiled, getting behind the turtle and pushed him towards Michelangelo. The two posed in very cliché ways, but there seemed to be a sort of ease for the boys. Being out in the open, so far away from the city—without the stress of having to worry about being seen from other humans made them more laid back than usual.

          When the returned to the house Leonardo was in front practicing his katas and Donatello wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

          “Where’s Donnie?” Michelangelo asked.

          “The barn. April and Casey went into town to get groceries.” Leonardo replied, stopping his training. He gave Haley the once over and saw how pale Haley was and heavy she was breathing.

          “Maybe you should go inside and rest up. You don’t look so good.” Leonardo suggested.

          “I knew you looked like shit. I just thought you were car sick.” Raphael added, already dragging Haley towards the house.

          “I’m fine you guys, really I am.” Haley said trying to pull her hand out of his, but she failed.

          “Yea well a nap never hurt anyone.” Raphael continued to pull her inside.

          “I took a nap in the car.” Haley protested, finally freeing herself from his grasp. “I just need another pill and I’ll be golden.”

          Raphael was hesitant, “you’re not addicted to those things, are you?”

          Haley scoffed dramatically, “I may have an obsessive personality, but it’s not that bad. I switched to Alieve. It doesn’t last as long and it’s not as strong, but it takes the edge off.”

          “And taking a nap.” Raphael said, “getting rest is just as important.”

          “I’ll take a nap if you stop calling it a nap. I’m not five.” Haley argued.

          “Well stop acting like a five-year-old refusing to take a nap and go take a nap.” Raphael smirked, pointing to the stairs.

          “I’ll stop acting like a five-year-old when you stop bossing me around.” Haley got in his space and stared at him smugly until her phone began to ring. For a second she considered to ignore it, thinking it was Oliver wondering where she was and how she escaped her protection detail. But it was, of course, her boyfriend.

          “You gonna get that?” Raphael asked, refusing to back away even an inch, his eyes baring into her.

          Haley was lost in his eyes, there was just something in them Haley couldn’t pin point. It was wanting, she thought. Maybe it was the pain she was in tricking her, but he also wasn’t moving away. Just like that one time in her new room, where his hands never left her waist. When it looked like it pained him when she did turn away.          

          “Yea…I probably should.” Haley’s thumb hovered over the green button for a fraction of a second more and then finally answering it. “Hey babe, what’s up?”

          Raphael didn’t budge from his spot, but his eyes became fixated on a strand of her hair that had fallen in front of her face. Slowly, he tucked it behind her ear and dragged a knuckle against her soft skin.

          “Yea my friends from school wanted to get me out of the city. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Haley was nervous by Raphael’s change in behavior. She didn’t like the look in his eyes, sort of. She liked how he looked at her, how he was being so careful with her in this moment. It was dangerous, but suddenly Haley turned away. Not because of fear of what was going to happen next, but out anger.

          “How is this my fault?” Haley yelled, “It was a surprise! Meaning? You want to know the meaning of surprise, are you serious? It means that they surprised me with this trip, and it would have been rude to refuse them.”

          Raphael stepped away until he was leaning against the wall, listening to Haley’s argument. Maybe she’d finally drop a name.

          “You and Oliver I swear to Gods. It’s not like I wanted to be kidnapped and tortured for two weeks! Well you make it sound like I asked for it and that’s a real shitty thing to do.” Haley huffed, crossing an arm over her chest. “No, I’m not coming back! I can count the reasons on one hand and you’re one of them!”

          Haley hung up and tossed her phone at the wall, breaking it.

          “I take it that wasn’t a happy phone call.” Raphael said.

          “It wasn’t.” Haley refused to look at him. It was either out of embarrassment or the fact that she was extremely frustrated she was close to tears. Or both. “He was being a jerk.”

          “Sounds like it.” Raphael pushed himself off the wall and went over to her. “Hey, look at me.”

          “Nope.” Haley sniffled.

          “C’mon look at me.” Raphael teased, stepping in front of her smiling. He cooed at her, “Why are you crying?”  

          “Because he was being a jerk! He’s been like acting like that for awhile and I’m getting sick of it! It’s why I don’t date high school guys, they’re even bigger…”

          “Jerks?” Raphael finished. “So, your boyfriend doesn’t go to your school?”

          Haley blushed. Or maybe her flushed cheeks are from her tears, “no. He’s already graduated. We met at one of my gigs last year.”

          Raphael didn’t know how he felt about her boyfriend being much older her. She was only sixteen. He, however, trusted her judgement. Especially now since she was wavering away from him.

          “Listen, it’s none of my of business, and I don’t want to lecture because that’s Leo’s job, but you should really go get some rest.” Raphael rested a hand on her upper arm. “I’m not trying to tell you what you’re feeling, but you’re under a lot of stress.”

          Haley wiped her eyes with her arm and sigh heavily. “Alright, I’ll go.”

          When Haley woke up the sky was already dark, and the air was colder than usual. There was a ruckus downstairs, but it sounded like horseplay instead of an attack. She didn’t feel like being around anyone. She just wanted to mope in her bed and refuse to deal with the world. Things were going so well between her and her boyfriend. Maybe things had been building up for the past couple of months and she just ignored it. She didn’t have as much time for him like she did in the beginning. Between school, work, the band and now the turtles she just wasn’t as free as she used to be. Maybe that’s her fault. Maybe she was spreading herself too thin, but she liked being with the turtles. She liked being with Raphael.

          It was easier to talk to Raphael. He understood the chip on her shoulder, her fake façade she put on for everyone. And when he did talk to her, he didn’t talk down to her. He leveled with her and put her straight. Where as her boyfriend, treated her like a child, like her problems were more than minor. She felt like she was being used, like an emotional punching bag and then some. Her boyfriend wasn’t afraid to lose his temper around her, not enough to make her afraid for her life, but it was still unsettling. Raphael, however, may have hollered, but that’s only because he didn’t know how else to express his emotions.

          There was a knock at the door and then the door slowly cracked open.

          “You’re up.” Leonardo said opening the door all the way. “Raph said not to bother you, but you’ve been out for the whole day.”

          “I guess I needed a nap.” Ignoring the twinge in her side, she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

          “There’s food if you’re interested.” Leonardo thumbed towards downstairs, but when Haley just shook her head, his bright face dimmed, and he rested his hands on his hips. She looked so sad sitting there in moonlight. “Raph told us a little bit about what happened. Not a lot, just that you and your boyfriend had a fight.”

          “I probably won’t have a boyfriend when we get back.” Haley said.

          “I’m sorry.” Leonardo dropped his eyes to the floor.

          “It’s not yours or your brother’s fault, Leo. Things haven’t been great lately.” Haley sighed, “this is probably for the best.”

          “Still though…”

          Haley interrupted him, “I don’t wanna talk about this right now. It’s Spring Break and we came here to escape the issues, right? Be teenagers? Well ignoring issues is just one of the many perks of being a teen.”

          Leonardo dropped it, “we’re about to put on a movie. You should come join us.”

          Haley suddenly smelled buttery popcorn and her stomach growled loudly. Leonardo was laughing as he left the room. Haley followed after him, sternly talking to him about how it wasn’t funny how hungry she was. Everyone welcomed her loudly and practically shoved a bowl of popcorn in her hand. Raphael pulled her towards him to share the love seat.

          Half way through the movie Haley fell asleep again, cuddled up close to Raphael with an arm draped over his plastron chest and her face hidden in the nook of his neck. Raphael drifted off from the warmth that radiated off of Haley.

          “How are these two, the most hot-headed people, so adorable when they’re asleep?” April asked taking a few more pictures.

          “Because they’re psychopathic tendencies are being squashed by their psychopathic dreams.” Donatello said taking pictures along side April.

          “You know the first thing they’re gonna see when they wake up?” Michelangelo asked, “you two, taking pictures of them.”

          April and Donatello glanced at each other and then put their phones away, suddenly terrified for their futures if Raphael and Haley woke up.

          “But you should also send me those pics. I’m making a collage.” Michelangelo said, showing them his work in process.

          “Raph will kill you if he ever sees that.” Leonardo gaped at his little brother’s daring art project.

          “That is the price of art that I am willing to make.” Michelangelo turned his attention back to the movie and silently cheered when April sent him the images she took.

          Once the movie ended, everyone debated on what they should do with Raphael and Haley who were clearly knocked the hell out for the night.

          “I vote we put them on a mattress and put them on the water.” Casey said, clearly referencing one of his favorite vines.

          “A) it’s too cold for that and B) we are no where near a lake to pull that off.” April corrected.

          “That doesn’t sound like a no.” Casey evilly smiled, rubbing his hands together.

          April pinched his ear, “yes, Casey, that is a strong no.”

          “Aw c’mon Red. It’ll be funny.” Casey whined while cringing.

          “Do you have any idea what happens to a turtle when they’re in the cold for too long.” April asked.

          Casey shrugged, “no.”

          “We die, Casey. We die.” Donatello answered him.

          “Oh…well okay we won’t do that.” Casey agreed and April released him.

          “How about we just leave them here.” Leonardo suggested. He knew how hard Raphael was to wake up and how violent he could get if you woke up him wrong. Haley on the other hand, was a mystery he did not want to solve just yet.

          April grabbed the fluffiest and softest blanket she could find and covered the two. Before leaving to go to bed, the red head made sure there was a small fire in the fire place to keep the room warm enough for them.

          Haley refused to spend the rest of her vacation inside the house. It wasn’t every day that a person who was used to the city got to spend majority of her time underneath the clear black skies. She really wished she brought her camera gear so she could take night pictures, especially the moon. It was gorgeous high up in black velvet ocean of stars. She hated herself more now because she broke her phone so she couldn’t even take pictures with it. Donatello gave her the grim prognosis when she woke up looking for her phone. He seemed to be more upset about the broken tech than she was.

          “It was such a pretty phone.” Donatello practically wept.

          “It was just a phone. I can get a new one.” Haley reported. “One that has better camera quality.”

          “You two are so weird.” Raphael said twirling his bowl of colorful cereal.

          “Did you know there’s a phone that’s about to be released where you can take pictures of the moon?” Donatello asked, a little more excited.

          “Please don’t get me started, that is like my dream phone, but it’s stupid expensive.” Haley gushed.

          “Your uncle is C.I.A.” Raphael said.

          Haley blinked slowly and stare off into space.

          Raphael and Donatello exchanged cocked brows and screwed lips.

          “Haley, are you alright?” Donatello asked.     

          Raphael waved a hand in front of Haley’s face until she pushed his hand down.

          “Am I on acid or is Mikey dressed as a hippie fly?” She pointed at the window. The boys turned around and saw their little brother dressed in his Turflytle suit.

          Raphael smacked his face, “sweet cheese and crackers. He actually brought that with him?”

          “He _did_ say that he wanted to upgrade it.” Donatello wasn’t surprise at all. “That’s his super hero costume. He uses it when we fight Blister Stinkman.”

          Haley stared at the two and then to the side at nothing. “No words. Words have failed me.” She got up from the table, “I need to go stare at a wall and think about everything.”

          Later in the day Raphael searched throughout the house, peeking in every door looking for Haley. He found April and Casey in the kitchen, making a late lunch for everyone. There was an old picnic basket sitting on the kitchen table with plates and napkins and a blanket set aside.

          “What are you two up to?” Raphael asked skeptically.

          “Mikey said he’s never been on a picnic.” April replied.

          Raphael leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He was smiling at the two humans smugly, “uh huh.”

          Both April and Casey blushed, returning their attention back to the food.

          “Anyway, I’ll see you two love birds later.” Raphael walked away quickly before April could throw a butter knife at him.

          Raphael walked around the house, until he saw fresh tracks leading away and towards the forest. As the grass got thicker Raphael was able to make out each foot print and realized they belonged to Haley. She had gone off the path and that concerned Raphael a little bit. There were creatures out there affected by the mutagen that got away from Donatello the first time they visited here. Creatures that were extremely dangerous.

          He followed her trail until the tips of the tall grass tickled his knees. A gentle whiff of flowers soon enveloped his nose. Soft blue, pink and white flowers were everywhere—far as Raphael’s eyes could see. The meadow backed up to the forest where all the monsters that tried to kill him and his brothers lurked. He walked further through the field until he spotted Haley.

His heart fell to him stomach seeing her unconscious. Falling to his knees he stopped before grabbing her. She was breathing evenly with a small, what he hoped was a flower crown, in her hand. He fell on his butt, heaving a sigh of relief. When his heart returned to where it belonged, and the worry left his brow he just sat there—watching at her. She looked ethereal surrounded by the tender flowers, the grass tickling her face, but she went unbothered. Her hair, he noticed, was laid out perfectly as if she were a fucking Disney princess waiting for her prince.

What in the actual fuck is wrong with him? A few months ago, he wouldn’t have thought that. He wouldn’t have even spared her a second glance if it hadn’t been for April bumping into her. Now, here he is comparing her to a Disney princess. At least he wasn’t using an actual princess. Belle. No. Aurora. Fuck. He needed to get back to the city and kick some ass.

“Seriously man, get your shit together.” Raphael muttered to himself, rubbing his face. That’s when he noticed her cheeks were a bit flushed. “How long has she been out here?”

It may only be spring, but the sun was bright, and it was getting hotter as the days grew longer.

Raphael raised a hand, hovering just high enough to protect her face. He thought she would have woken up, not really sure how she could sleep with the bright ass dot in the sky, but Haley has proven to be weird in her own ways. Now he was stuck like this, holding his hand in the air like a moron. Gods, he was happy his brothers and Casey, hell even April, weren’t here to see him like this. He’d never hear the end of it. And right after he called April and Casey love birds. Raphael was such a fool.

He rested his face in his propped-up hand and just continued to watch Haley sleep. Like a creep. At least she was looking better. The color came back to her face and she didn’t look like she was in a lot of pain. For the first time in a few days Haley looked like herself.

Twigs snapped in the distance taking Raphael’s attention away from Haley. He spotted a doe, grazing at the bottom of the trees.

“Get it together Raph.”

The turtle jumped, snapping his head in Haley’s direction. She was sitting up, crossing her legs in front of her.

“You scared the shit out of me!” Raphael yelled.

“When? Just now, when Bambi’s mom scared you?” Haley laughed, teasingly punching Raphael in the arm.

“Punk.”

“Moron.”

“So, uh how much do I have to pay to help you forget I jumped at Bambi?” Raphael asked.

“Oh no, there is no bribing me.” Haley said, “I want to have this on you for the rest of your life.”

“You have a few screws loose, don’t you?”

“And that’s what you love about me.” Haley bent over, resting her head on her knees.

The air left Raphael’s lungs at the sight. Seeing her in this light, surrounded by clean nature and not the grime of the city. Being out here for just a day and a half did more than what Leonardo thought. Seeing her this happy Raphael got a crazy idea in his head. He wanted to stay here with Haley, leaving the city life behind. Living the simple life, getting old by her side and maybe having a kid or two—and what the fuck?! Having a kid?! Or two?! Would their kids even be human?

“Raph, you okay?” He nearly jumped and scooted back a few feet when he realized their faces were inches away from each other and she was on all fours. The back of her hand checked his forehead, “I’d say you look green, but…”

“Haha, very funny.” Raphael brushed her hand away from his brow.

“No, I’m serious. You looked like you saw a ghost.” Haley sat on her calves. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?”

Haley shrugged, “I don’t know. Whatever is wrong with you. Like your temper.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my temper.” Raphael bit back, “what’s wrong with _you.”_

“Nothing is wrong with me.” Haley said confidently, “not for the lack of trying, anyway.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Raphael pushed her.

          Haley pushed him back, “jerk.”

          “Takes one to know one.” Raphael pushed her again.

          Haley scoffed and shoved him, except this time Raphael grabbed her by the wrist and pulled on her. The added weight tipped them both over, tumbling down the small hill until Haley was on her back and Raphael was on top straddling her hips. Haley was shocked, where as Raphael was smug. He was staring down at Haley and was suddenly hit with the same vision from before. He wanted her.

          “Raph, what are you doing? Get off—”

          “Dudes!” Michelangelo’s voice came out of nowhere, making the two jump. Raphael got off Haley and helped her to her feet. Raphael looked off into the distance while Haley dusted herself off.

          “It looks like they went along the trail.” Raphael tucked his hands into his belt.

          “That sounds like nothing I wanna do.” Haley admitted.

          “It actually looks like you need to go inside.” Raphael pointed at Haley’s cheeks.

          “I can’t remember the last time I saw this much sun.” Haley wiped the sweat off her forehead.

          “Well you live in New York, so probably never.” Raphael said.

          “Aren’t you cheeky?”

          Raphael paused, “I don’t know what that means.”

          “Neither do I.”

          The two headed towards the house, walking in silence. Haley was going to start up a conversation, but then Raphael veered towards Leonardo who was training in the front yard. He made an off-hand comment how she needs to go inside for a while, but never really said “see yah later”. Maybe she was just imagining it and she hoped she was. But back in the field, literally yesterday and the first night in her new room. She could tell Raphael wanted some thing from her. He looked like he wanted to eat her and something.

          Maybe she was just imagining it? Maybe it was the stress from being kidnapped and tortured? Maybe it was the pain pills she stopped taking two days ago? Or **_maybe_** she was just going fucking insane and the brain aneurism was taking its sweet time to kill her. Boys are stupid, no matter what species they are. She wanted to take a nap out of the blue.

          That night Raphael and Haley barely spoke to each other. In fact, they said two words, hello and night. Raphael didn’t even look at her or acknowledged that she was in the room. Haley could handle not being spoken to but ignored? Hell no. Not happening. But what could she do? It’s not like she could confront him in a house full of five other people. The walls weren’t thick enough to contain their screaming match. She also couldn’t confront him because he was never alone.

Well, hello there.

Haley looked out the window to catch Raphael going for a late-night stroll. Where he was going Haley had no clue, but she didn’t care. She wanted answers and by thunder she was going to get them. Tugging on her boots and shrugging on a jacket. Haley made quick work of the house and escaped into open air.

She caught up to him quickly, “Hey Raph! Where you going?”

“A walk.”

At least he was talking to her.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Free country.”

Cold shoulder. Haley still walked beside him, however. It was in awkward silence and she had no idea where they were going until they ended up in the meadow again. Some of the flowers had closed up, some glistened with the early dew in the moonlight and there was a symphony of crickets and frogs. All Haley could focus on was the back of Raphael’s shell.

She never noticed the intriguing design of it. Like an endless maze. There were old scars and an invisible force of strength. The way he carried himself was laid-back, but in his shoulder and in his posture Haley could see it. She could see the solid rock of a personality that put his families and friends first. That punched first and asked questions later. That always spoke his mind, it didn’t matter what he was thinking.

Haley lunged forward, grabbing one of his hands, she refused to release him. “What’s going on? You’re never this quiet.”

“Nothings wrong. Just tired.” He briskly replied.

“If I did something or said something to piss you off—”

“Haley.”

“I’m really sorry, okay? I’m sorry.” Haley released his hand and when he finally, finally, turned to face her he was greeted with an extremely vulnerable Haley. Her head was bowed, blue eyes refused to meet his, full of anxiety and her tiny hands were balled into fists. “Just please don’t ignore me. Tell me what I did so I can fix it. Raphael, please talk to me. Please?”

Through a clenched jaw, Raphael closed the gap between them and wrapped Haley in a secured, tight hug. An arm hooked around the small of her back and a hand cradled the back of her head. His nose nuzzled against her temple, his lips barely grazed her hair line. Haley’s brain was so confused it couldn’t think of words and the only range of motion she could perform was to move her hands to lay flat against his plastron. She didn’t know that he was actually taller than her. They’ve never stood like this before, but her head could probably fit under his chin if he moved into the right position.

“Raph…”

“Sh.”

“Raph, please. Tell me what’s happening.” Haley begged, “what’s going on? Please, maybe, I can—”

Raphael cupped her face in his hand, tilted her head to the side and matched their lips together. It was definitely different because Raphael’s lips were bigger, but he somehow made the kiss work. For a second, or minute. Haley enjoyed it. She never felt this safe, this warm, with her boyfriend. Raphael managed to do both. Then reality hit and Haley pushed away from him.

“What the hell was that? She asked a little too loud and possibly angry.

“I’m sorry. You looked—”

“No, Raph. What the hell was that? Why did you kiss me?” What she wanted to ask was why was it so good? So perfect, but she was scared and shocked.

“Hey! You kissed me back!” Raphael shouted.

Shit did she?

“Did I?” Haley shook her head. “That’s besides the point Raphael! You kissed me!”

“And? What’s _your_ point?” Raphael asked, hands going to his hips.

“What, what’s wrong?” Haley repeated, “ I don’t know Raph? How about the fact that we’re us! We can’t exactly go out in public.”

Raphael’s shoulders slumped, the light leaving his eyes, “I see.”

Haley then realized what she said and what it sounded like. “Fuck Raph, I’m so sorry. I didn’t—”

Raphael raised his hand to stop her, “no I get it. It’ll be hard to walk down the street with me. I’m a freak. Who’d want to be seen with me.”

“Raph, no. I—”

“Haley it’s fine.” Raphael lied. “Forget about the kiss. It meant nothing.”

Haley’s mouth snapped shut, her eyes down casted. It meant nothing. The words repeated in her head. It meant nothing. You mean nothing. You’re just a burden. You’re better off alone. No one wants you.

Raphael saw the hurt plain on her face and wanted to immediately apologize. He didn’t though. He just brushed passed her, leaving her to the crickets and the frogs. Not even the full moon was there to keep her company. He was a fool.

          Raphael entered the kitchen rubbing his head. He had a headache from crying himself to sleep. What a wimp, he thought. Crying himself to sleep like a little kid who had had a nightmare. He’s never been emotional like that before. What was this girl doing to him?

          “Mornin.” He grumbled to particularly no one, but April, Casey and Michelangelo were in the room.

          No one replied. Not even Michelangelo.

          He got one look at their worried faces and knew something was wrong. Did Haley tell them?

          “What’s going on?” He asked, mentally preparing for an angry lecture from the red-head.

          Casey and Michelangelo exchanged concerned glances.

          “Haley is missing.” April replied calmly.  

          Raphael’s jaw slightly dropped, “what do you mean she’s missing?”

          “She’s not in her room, the house or the barn.” April was still calm, looking Raphael dead in the eyes.

          “Leo and Donnie went outside to look for her while we searched here.” Michelangelo added.

          “Why did no one wake me up?” Raphael blew up.

          “We tried dude. You were knocked out.” Casey explained, putting himself between the turtles.

          April was about to question him when the front door slammed open.

          “We found her!” Donatello’s voice echoed throughout the house.

          The other four rushed to meet them expecting to find all three of them walking in. Instead  Donatello was holding the door open for Leonardo as he carried Haley on his back.

          “Oh my god! What happened?” April asked, leading Leonardo into the living room towards the couch. When Leonardo gently laid her down, Raphael noticed a few stray flowers stuck in her hair.

          The meadow. He thought. Did she stay out all night?

          “She’s freezing.” April noted, “Casey in the linen closet, there are spare blankets.”

          Casey left in a hurry up the stairs, taking the stairs two at a time.

          “She’s so pale.” Michelangelo said, “her lips, dudes.”

          “I know.” April agreed grimly, “they’re blue.”

          “Will she be okay?” Michelangelo asked.

          “It’s hard to tell. Frostnip isn’t serious, but at the same time it is.” Donatello said, flipping his hand over against her face and then felt her arms and legs. “She’s still warm…a little…so that’s good.”

          “What was she doing out there in the first place?” Leonardo asked.

          “Where was she?” April asked, making room for Casey and the blankets.

          “The meadow.” Leonardo replied. “She was just lying there, curled up in a ball.”

          “Maybe she fell asleep while looking at the stars.” Michelangelo offered up.

          “It’s my fault.” Raphael admitted quietly.

          Everyone looked up at him. He was refusing to enter the living room.

          Leonardo stepped forward with a stern glare, “what happened?”

          “We went for a walk and one thing lead to another…we kissed…”

          Everyone, literally everyone, gasped. Raphael would have laughed at how their eyes popped out of their heads if the situation wasn’t so serious.

          “Some things were said. None of it good and I have ended it.” Raphael wanted to crawl into his shell.

          “What did you say?” April asked, joining Leonardo at his side, with the same look.

          “I said it meant nothing.”

          “Oh no.” April buried her face in her hands.

          “Raaaaph.” Leonardo whined.

          “How can you be so dumb?” Donatello asked. “You don’t say that to anyone. Ever.”

          “Yea dude, even I know that.” Michelangelo added.

          “I didn’t think she’d stay out all night!” Raphael defended himself.

          “This isn’t the time or the place.” Donatello interrupted everyone. “If she doesn’t wake up soon, it could be a very real problem and we are hours away from a hospital.”

          “What can we do?” April asked.

          “Keep her warm and pray.” Donatello said and then turned towards Raphael to glare daggers at him. Besides April, he considered Haley to be a close friend. Haley never treated him like an egg head like some (one brother) did. “Pray that she’s strong enough to come back from this.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I stay in bed any longer I’m going to get bed sores on my ass.” Haley wrapped her jacket around her tight. “Besides it’s cold up there.”   
>  Leonardo draped an arm over her shoulders and guided her towards the living room. “We’ll get a fire going, put on a movie and loaf around.”  
>  “Loaf?” Haley questioned, “since when do you loaf?”  
>  “Recently.” Leonardo smirked. “Now, do you want to watch an 80’s horror movie or 80’s romcom?”  
>  “Are those my only options.”  
>  “Yes.”  
>  “As long as it’s by Stephen King then I’m okay with it.” Haley said, taking the corner of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: the usual foul language, violence, sexual assault? (it comes off as sexual assault, you’ll know it when you see it), interspecies make-out, depression and a panic attack.
> 
> Word Count: 6,628
> 
> Author’s note: April 14, 2019: By the gods, I hope this chapter isn’t as long as the last one. Writing and editing took a piece of my soul. Haley’s boyfriend will finally be revealed. Twelve hours later and finished it and it’s still fucking long. I am so sorry.

April was stuck between texting Uncle Oliver what was happening and not doing that. The last thing they needed was for him to show up, even if he was a normal guy, who has C.I.A credentials. The fact was, Haley was trying to teach him a lesson, but their situation could take a turn for the worse any second. Then there were the brothers. How could April explain them? Was he a shoot first, then ask questions later type of guy? Maybe she could get them to hide out in the barn, but then April thought of Michelangelo. He did not like being confined to one area for too long.

          Eventually, Uncle Oliver was going to find out about his niece’s friends, but that was not this day. After informing everyone about her decision, Raphael dragged the chair from the hallway into Haley’s room and planted his butt beside her bed. Leonardo and Donatello reminded him not to be in the room when she finally woke. Donatello warned him, got in his hot-headed brother’s face, so he could hear his words.

          “She might attack you and I wouldn’t blame her.”

          That wasn’t going to stop Raphael though. He would sit here and watch over her until the Earth was swallowed by a black hole. Then afterwards, he would spend the rest of his life making what he said up to her. Even if she never forgave him. He put her in an awkward position and that wasn’t fair to her.

          Leonardo and Donatello were still mad at him when April had him come down for dinner. It was more like forced, by dragging him by the tails of his mask. Michelangelo tried to fill the awkward silence with his stories about the mutant frogs by the river, his walks with Big Foot and feeding the chickens. However, nothing stopped Donatello’s death glare penetrating Raphael’s soul.

          “What do you want from me?” Raphael asked, slamming his hands flat against the table and stood up so fast his chair fell.

          “How about the full story, Raph? What exactly did she say to you that warranted “it meant nothing” from you?” Donatello calmly said, sitting firmly in his chair, staring at his brother with steel cool nerves.

          Raphael sighed, he slowly picked up his chair and sat back down. “She said that we’re us and we can’t exactly go out in public.”

          “I don’t follow.” Michelangelo said dumbly.

          “I think what Haley was trying to say was that they’re two different species and one of them can’t be seen by the world.” Donatello explained.

          “And you think she’s right?” Raphael asked.

          Donatello paused, thinking before he answer. “Raph I understand where you’re coming from. We all do, except for maybe Mikey. Even Haley but try to understand her point of view. If for whatever reason the stars align and you two end up…dating, she will only be able to see you at night. You can’t take her to the movies, or to a restaurant, or a walk in the park. It’s either her home, the rooftops or the lair. It also means that she will be The Shredder’s target for the rest of her life.”

          Raphael heard him, he really did. Donatello knew better than anyone what it was like to have a crush on a human girl. Of course, he realized he never should have told Haley their kiss meant nothing. Even if Haley couldn’t return his feelings, saying that, he told her she didn’t matter. She was nothing. When she was the exact opposite. Haley was his black hole.

          “We know you’ll want to apologize when she wakes up. Just give her some space.” April recommended.

         

          Haley laid in bed for another few hours, equaling a whole day. When Raphael saw her fingers begin to twitch, he left the room to get April and Donatello. Leonardo stood in front of the door in case Raphael changed his mind about listening to them. He stayed out of the room not for his brothers and their warning, but for Haley. And not for the reason everyone thinks.

          He was being a coward. Raphael was afraid to see her. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the look of hurt in her eyes. Or the anger. Whatever she was feeling Raphael didn’t want to see it. Poor Michelangelo and Casey. They were trying their best to distract him by any means. The orange clad turtle even wanted his brother to beat him up if it made him feel better. If yesterday didn’t happen Raphael would have pounced on Michelangelo without his little’s brother’s blessings.

          “I don’t get it.” Michelangelo pouted, watching Raphael leave the house with his head lowered, “ he’d never give up the chance to kick my butt.”

          “Want me to kick it for you?” Casey asked sympathetically and placed a hand on his bro’s shoulder.

          “Thanks dude, but it wouldn’t be the same.”

          “You’re welcome bro. Maybe your butt isn’t the one that needs to be kicked.” Casey suggested.

          “You got that right.” April walked in between them and followed after Raphael.

          “She looks…”

          “Pissed?”

          Michelangelo and Casey turned around to see Leonardo and Donatello coming down the stairs.

          “How’s Haley?” Michelangelo asked.

          The blue and purple turtles shared the same concerned look.

          “She’s hard to read.” Donatello admitted.

          “And Red is angry because?” Casey’s voice trailed off as his eyes followed April, who was clearly yelling at Raphael with her fists firmly planted at her sides.

          “We know Raph has a hard time with his emotions.” Leonardo began, “Haley isn’t familiar with that and she pushed him when he ignored her.”

          “What High School Musical movie is this?” Casey asked.

          “We don’t know what that is.” Leonardo and his brothers said in unison.

          “Consider yourselves lucky.” Haley’s voice twined down the stairs as she took each step slowly.

          “Should you be up?” Donatello extended his arm to help Haley with the last few steps.

          “If I stay in bed any longer I’m going to get bed sores on my ass.” Haley wrapped her jacket around her tight. “Besides it’s cold up there.”       

          Leonardo draped an arm over her shoulders and guided her towards the living room. “We’ll get a fire going, put on a movie and loaf around.”

          “Loaf?” Haley questioned, “since when do you loaf?”

          “Recently.” Leonardo smirked. “Now, do you want to watch an 80’s horror movie or 80’s romcom?”

          “Are those my only options.”

          “Yes.”

          “As long as it’s by Stephen King then I’m okay with it.” Haley said, taking the corner of the couch.  

          “Pet Semetary it is.” Donatello picked up the VHS.

          Leonardo looked Donatello dead in the eye with a very serious tone in his blue eyes, “Mikey is sleeping with you tonight.”

          April and Raphael walked back into the house by the time Mikey was crawling into Donatello’s lap. Doing what he was told, Raphael stayed away from Haley, he sat next to Casey. He tried his best not stare at Haley but couldn’t stop himself. There was just something about her that made extremely beautiful. He never noticed how long her eye lashes were from the side or how small and button like was her nose. Even when she was pissed at him. Haley couldn’t be bothered to look at Raphael, she was paying attention to the movie—laughing at Michelangelo’s whimpering into to Donatello’s arm.

          At the end of the movie everyone went to bed, but Raphael hung back while Haley cleaned the living room up a little bit. She probably didn’t want to sleep after being asleep for half of their trip. He didn’t know what to say. When she finally turned towards him his brain just stopped working. What was he doing? He was told to give her space, this wasn’t space. This wasn’t giving her time. It wasn’t fair.

          Raphael stayed standing where he was and he tried his best to lock eyes with her, but he couldn’t handle to coldness in her blue eyes.

          “I’m sorry Haley. It wasn’t right or fair of me to kiss you like that. You have a boyfriend and all I’ve done is make your life confusing. I’m sorry about saying it meant nothing. In truth it didn’t. Not to me at least. It actually meant a lot to me because I live you.” Raphael fought back the urge to go to her. She was like a beacon, he was drawn to her. “And I’m not saying this to get you to be with me. I know going out with me will be difficult because you know.”

          Raphael motioned with his hands to his whole body. “It’s just these feelings I have for you, they’re—uh—they’re so s-strong. I’m afraid of them.”

          “Welcome to being a teenager moron.” Haley thought.

          “Anyways.” Raphael’s hands fell back to his sides. “I just wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to dump all that on you…I’m sorry about that too.”

          Haley watched Raphael disappear up the stairs. She reached under the lamp shade and turned off the remaining light. Haley sat in the quiet, letting the darkness envelope her like a warm hug. Raphael’s apologetic speech repeated in her head. She didn’t understand why she was silent around him. There were things she wanted to correct almost immediately. Like having a boyfriend. Haley didn’t know if he’d be there after their last conversation. More so now since it’s been four days since their fight.

          There was something she needed to admit to Raphael, but also to herself. She had feelings for him, they weren’t as strong because she was with someone right now (maybe). But that bubbly, heart burn feeling was there. Their kiss was so different and not because Raphael wasn’t human. She felt more passion and desire coming off of him than her boyfriend. One thing was for certain, Haley did not want to go home.

          Confronting her boyfriend with their inevitable break-up had her anxiety rolling around deep in her gut. There wasn’t a lot of things school covered—sex education for everyone, how to do taxes, how to cook and how to break up with your much older boyfriend. Those things needed to be put on their criteria.

         

          When Raphael woke up he felt lighter and for once didn’t have a headache. He stretched before hopping out of bed and went downstairs. He didn’t even notice how quiet the house was until he saw Donatello kicking Michelangelo out of the house.

          “What’s going on?” Raphael asked when his brother was in ear shot.

          “Haley is asleep on the couch.” Donatello gave him a pointed look, like he had done something wrong (again).

          Raphael peeked around the corner. There was indeed a lump on the couch and VHS videos littered the floor. “Looks like she had a movie night.”

          “You didn’t say anything to her?” Donatello asked, pulling the hot-headed turtle into the kitchen. Leonardo was there, reading a random book and eating oatmeal. He pulled his attention to his brothers by the end of Donatello’s question. He remembered Raphael being the last one upstairs and knowing him he probably rebelled against their orders.

          “All I did was apologize.” Raphael said, leaving all the mushy details about his feelings out.

          “Was it an actual apology or did you just say sorry?” Leonardo asked.

          Raphael huffed annoyingly, “no. I actually apologized. I almost got on my knees and begged for forgiveness.”

          “That’s a big step.” Donatello mumbled more to Leonardo than Raphael. “You know, for him.”

          “Very funny.” Raphael said.

          “And what did Haley say?” Leonardo asked.

          “Nothing and I don’t expect her to.” Raphael sat across from Leonardo.

          “I know we keep saying this.” Leonardo began, “but we really do understand where you’re coming from. We really do. We’ve seen what having Haley around has done for you, but I also think stepping back to give not only her, but you, some space. To gain perspective.”

          “Perspective? On what?” Raphael snapped. “Perspective on Haley’s point of view because she’s human and I’m a monster? Perspective on my feelings because I don’t hang out with a lot of human girls besides April? I have perspective Leo, I have it by the shit tons! I’m just ignoring it because fuck everything else having these feelings for a beautiful, incredibly bull-headed girl feels damn good!”

          Raphael pushed away from the table and stormed out of the house, the screen door snapping shut a few times.

          “Holy—”

          “I know, Don.”

          Donatello pointed at the door Raphael let through, his jaw unhinging to the floor. “He knows, Leo! He gets it!”

          “It’s weird hearing him like this.”

          “I had no idea he could be so logical.” Donatello continued.

          “I want him to go back to punching things when the world made sense.”

          In the other room Haley lays on her back, staring up at ceiling, overhearing their conversation.

          “When things made sense.” She whispered so lowly she thought she didn’t hear herself.

 

          Their last day at the farm house Raphael stayed away from Haley and Haley did the same to Raphael. She spared a few words to April and the others. She wouldn’t speak unless she was spoken to, it was almost robotically how she answered. No real emotion or empathy. She was just there, taking up space in the hippie van.

 

          “Where the hell have you been?” Uncle Oliver’s voice boomed as soon as Haley entered the house. As she walked through the living room she dumped her broken in a few pieces of cell phone on the table.

          “That doesn’t get you out of trouble! I was worried sick about you! If Mr. O’Neil hadn’t called—”

          Haley stopped just before the stairs and turned on her heels to stare lifelessly into her uncle’s eyes. “I wanted you know how it felt to come home to an empty house.”

          Uncle Oliver stopped in his tracks, the monotone in her voice, the bored expression, it reminded him of their argument at the hospital. She had shut him down so easily, so frighteningly good it scared him. Her ability to shut everything off, like turning a light switch, was eerie. He was kind of jealous.

          Haley was already in her room by the time he realized he was still mad at her. He went up to her room, and was about to turn the door knob, but suddenly stopped when the knob wouldn’t move.

          “Haley open the door.” Music played loudly and three minutes later the shower started. “What the fuck? Haley unlock the door! We need to talk about this, now!”

          The door swung open revealing Haley only wearing a towel  and a sickening sweet fake smile. “You wanna talk to me while I smell like B.O, bugs and smoke?”

          Uncle Oliver looked away, “no. I want to talk to you fully clothed.”

          “Too bad, here are the cliff notes.” Haley inched closer to him, making him take a step back. “I went to the farm house with April and Casey to get out of this fucking empty house. We drank a shit ton of booze and basically had a Greek orgy party for an entire week.”

          She took one step back, closed and locked the door. Uncle Oliver stood there, once again, wide eyed and slacked jaw.

          “You…you’re kidding about the orgy party?” He hesitantly asked.

          “Duh.” Haley’s voice came loudly through the door and Uncle Oliver sighed in relief.

          “We still need to talk Haley.” Uncle Oliver said a lot calmer, but when there was no response he guessed she was already in the shower.

 

          April and Casey walked into the lair, talking amongst themselves. Master Splinter noticed, more sensed, the apprehension in the brow of his pupil. He cleared his throat, alerting his sons of their guests. Michelangelo and Leonardo were the first to greet them, it didn’t take much for them to realize something was wrong.

          “April, Casey, what’s going on?” Leonardo asked, gaining the attention of the others.

          April looked nervously at Casey.

          “Have any of you heard from Haley?” Casey asked.

          The four turtles shook their heads. It was a long shot after all, they did just see each other yesterday.

          “Isn’t her phone broken?” Michelangelo asked.

          “She has a new one. We’ve seen her with it in class.” Casey replied.

          “Yes.” April replied weakly, “but something is different.”

          “What do you mean?” Leonardo asked.

          “She’s not talking to us.” April continued when Casey encouraged her to, “it’s not just us, it’s everyone. We share four classes together and she comes in, sits and puts her headphones on.”

          “It’s the same in the hallways.” Casey added.

          “It’s like she’s shut off the whole world.” April added.

          “Is she talking in class?” Leonardo asked.

          “No. She’s straight up ignores the teachers and gets sent to the principal’s office.” Casey replied, “I think she’s up to a month of detention right now.”

          Donatello glanced at Raphael “What is going on with her?”

          Raphael raised his hands into the air, “how in the hell should I know? You guys told me to give her space and that’s what I’ve been doing.”

          Leonardo lowered his gaze, as if he didn’t believe his brother. “Really? So, you haven’t been on the opposite rooftop that faces her window?”     

          Raphael clicked his tongue, “I haven’t spoken to her, alright.”

          “We’ve gone over to her house to try and talk to her, but her uncle told us she’s not speaking to him either. Just goes up to her room all night and plays her music.” April said.

          Raphael chewed on his lip until he caved into the idea of finally (fucking finally) speaking to her. “I’ll go see if she’ll talk to me.”

          “Want us to come with you?” Leonardo offered.

          He shook his head, “she’ll probably open up if there isn’t an audience around.”

         

 

          Going back to normal was harder than Haley expected. Trying to forget that there are mutant ninja turtles, an evil organization of mutant ninjas and aliens. But trying to start over, to forget it all, to get back to the old Haley where she never talked back to teachers, payed attention to her classes and friends, went to band practice and took her frustrations out on either her drums or a punching bag. This was like when her and Uncle Oliver moved to the city five years ago. She wanted to be a brand-new Haley, a Haley that made friends, who was good at school and loved life. This Haley, however, was giving up. Nothing made sense and what did made sense scared and stressed her out.

          Uncle Oliver was beginning to see her change in behavior. She was hardly eating and talking. She was locking herself in her room. She never answered when he called or knocked. He had nothing to worry about, right? She wasn’t going to start using drugs or turn into an alcoholic over-night, right? A sudden flash back to his childhood when his sister was the age of Haley and their dad left them and their mother turned into a wreck. His sister did everything she could to keep food on the table, to help him with his school work and then stay up all night to finish her own. One night, he had a nightmare and snuck into her room. Except she wasn’t in her bed. She was at her window, smoking what he guessed now was pot and a bottle of vodka almost empty at her feet.

          “I should be a little concerned.” Uncle Oliver admitted out loud to himself.

 

          Haley was laying in her messy bed with some of her pillows on the floor and blankets were either crumpled up or they were barely on the bed. She was staring up at the popcorn ceiling, make out little creatures from the texture. Her phone buzzed a few times, a phone call, but she never answered it. She didn’t bother to check to see who was calling. Until the next buzz came in a pattern, it was a text message and a lot of them by the feel of it. Giving in, Haley sat up and reached for her phone. It was a message from her boyfriend, he wanted to meet at the building across the street.

          It was now or never.

          She was able to sneak out while Uncle Oliver was in his office, at the other end of the house. Without giving a real shit in the purpose, Haley took her sweet time to go to the roof to meet her boyfriend. With every step her insides were forming a twister. She didn’t know if she needed vomit or take a nervous induced shit or both. At the roof’s entrance, Haley hesitated, a shaky hand on the handle.

          “Woman up Bishop.” Haley tilted her head from side to side and opened the door.

          He stood in the middle of the roof, dressed in his black button up , although it was half way buttoned to reveal the heads of the dragons in the center of chest. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to reveal dragon heads on each arms. Black pants, black shiny shoes and wearing his shades even though the sun was setting. His hair was styled perfectly, not one strand was out of place. Looking at him from afar Haley didn’t a feel a thing for him, not like she did for Raphael.

          “Haley, it’s nice to finally see you. It’s been awhile.” He said, slightly turning towards her, but he avoided eye contact. “I was beginning to think I meant nothing to you.”

          Haley gritted her teeth. Has he always sounded this passive aggressive? “Sorry, it’s been a little crazy. You understand, right?”

          “No actually I don’t understand.” He began walking to her with his hands behind his back. “Why wasn’t I allowed to visit you in the hospital or at your new home? Why have you kept quiet until now?”

          Haley pursed her lips, “well for starters Oliver made both lists and he doesn’t like you. You know, his house, his rules.” For good reason, Haley thought, finally seeing why her uncle didn’t like him. “And when I got my new phone I lost all my contact numbers, including yours. I had to wait for you to message me.”

          “Why didn’t you answer my call?” He had to lean down to meet her eyes.

          Haley shrugged, “didn’t feel like talking.”

          Haley side stepped away from him and began to circle the roof. Something was boiling on the surface of her soon to be boyfriend.

          “So…what’d you want to talk about?” Haley asked.

 

          Raphael was making quick work of the path towards the house. He stopped right on the edge of the building that gave him the perfect view into Haley’s room. But the lights were off, every light was in fact, except for the ones in the back. Uncle Oliver was home, but Haley wasn’t. He stepped off the ledge, placing his hands on his hips he walked around the small roof trying to think of all the places she might have gone to.

          He was on his phone, texting in their group chat that he was going to search for her when he heard a very familiar voice yell. He snapped his head in the direction of shout and immediately dropped his phone. Haley was there, standing her ground against someone that she should absolutely not be around. Raphael picked up his phone and hit his number one speed dial.

          “Leo get everyone over to Haley’s place now! It’s Hun! He has her!” Raphael hung up before he could hear whatever Leonardo’s orders were going to be and charged towards his beacon.

          “I don’t owe you a damn explanation about my whereabouts!” Haley spat.

          “I am your boyfriend—”

          “Former boyfriend.” Haley interrupted, catching Hun by surprise.

          “What do you mean former? We are together.” He asked, motioning between the two.

          “I am such an idiot. I didn’t realize what you were from the beginning.” Haley chuckled, shaking her head at her stupidity.

          “And what am I exactly?” Hun took off his stupid sun glasses and securely tucked them on top of his head.

          “You are a passive aggressive, controlling, and over bearing jackass. You think you own me, is that? That’s exactly how you’ve treated me. I may be a teenager but I’m not stupid. I take that back, I am for not realizing all of this sooner.” Haley had her back to the wall, she didn’t know what kind of danger she was in.

          Raphael’s heart was pounding in his ear, Hun was approaching her fast and Haley was preparing to fight back. Raphael, however, had launched at the Purple Dragon leader like a rocket, wrestling him to the ground until they were separated. Raphael summersaulted onto one knee, his sias drawn and emerald green eyes locked onto Hun with fierce determination.

          “Raph?” Haley shouted in shock. “What the hell are you doin here?”

          “I should ask you the same thing and with that scumbag.” Raphael pointed a sai at Hun.

          Hun was fixing himself when he heard their conversation. “You do know the turtles.”

          “Yea what’s that…to…you…” Slowly Haley put the pieces together. “What in the actual fuck is going on?”

          “Ask your freak friend.” Hun smiled smugly. “I am sure he would love to fill you in.”

          Haley gaped at Raphael in disbelief, the beginning of tears stinging her eyes. “Raph? What’s he talking about? Who is he?”

          Without putting his sias away and without taking his eyes off of Hun Raphael replied, “your boyfriend, Hun, is the leader of the Purple Dragons. He works with The Foot Clan and is best friends with The Shredder.”

          Haley looked at Hun in disbelief. “Why? Why me?”

          “You were a stupid girl, easy to manipulate and have…fun with.” Hun said, licking his lower lip. “And what fun I had using you, but I never guessed you actually knew the turtles, Master Shredder will be both angry and happy with me.”

          “You stay the hell away from her!” Raphael charged towards Hun, initiating a fight.

           Haley fell to her knees. She felt like she was being tortured all over again, but this time it was by someone who she thought she loved. The clangs of metal were beginning to be drowned out by the memories of Tiger Claw electrocuting her with his not so fun not sex toy.

          “Do you love her reptile?” Hun asked when he grabbed Raphael’s fist and held him there. “Shall I tell you all the ways I had her? What makes her mewl and moan so sweetly?

          “You’re disgusting.” Raphael grunted, flipping backwards, placing his feet on Hun’s chest and when he kicked off he landed a blow to Hun’s jaw. Once Raphael landed, he dropped to one knee and spun around until he tripped the Purple Dragon to his butt.

          Off in the distance he saw his brothers, April and Casey arriving, but he didn’t have time to call out to them. He had to keep as much distance between Hun and Haley as much as possible, and the asshole didn’t stay down for long. Haley looked paler than a person who just saw a ghost and her entire body was shaking.

          “Haley get up.” Raphael told her in a defensive stance. “Please Haley, I can’t take him on alone. You need to get up.”

          “Finally.” Hun spoke authorial, “I found a way to shut up. There was only really one way to do that, not that I am complaining.”

          Raphael charged him at full force, jabbing and kicking. He landed a few blows, but it wasn’t enough. Hun was just too strong and far more experienced. When they were tangled in a stale mate, Raphael tried to figure out the best way to take him down, but that was when something sent him flying.

          “Sorry it took us so long.” Leonardo said, huffing and puffing. “Are you alright?”

          “Yea I am, but Haley…she’s…” Raphael took a quick peek at Haley, who was still sitting on the ground with April and Donatello trying to talk to her. “I think she’s in shock.”

          “Why? What was she doing with him here?” Leonardo asked, his question catching everyone’s attention.

          Raphael sighed heavily, meeting everyone’s eyes. “She didn’t know.”

          “Didn’t know what dude?” Michelangelo asked.

          He’s been sighing a lot lately, that needs to stop. “That Hun, her ex-boyfriend, is the leader of the Purple Dragons.”

          Leonardo’s eyes bugged out, “Excuse me?”

          “She didn’t know Leo, I swear.” Raphael pleaded.

          “Does she know that he’s probably the one behind her kidnapping?” Leonardo questioned loudly, pointing his sword at Haley.

          “I.” Raphael started to reply, but the flood began to shake. “I-what’s going on?”

          “Guys I’m sensing a lot of power.” April said, a hand pressed to her temple. She looked terrified. “I’ve never felt something like this.”

          “What is it?” Donatello asked.

          “The power. It’s sad, but also really, really angry.” April replied, “I think we should move.”

          A forced suddenly surrounded Haley, pushing the others away and keeping Raphael from getting to her. They all shouted her name, but she looked as if she was asleep. Hun was taking a few steps back, he was amazed, but also terrified. The air began to lift Haley off the ground until her feet were a few feet off the ground. Her arms and hands were extended like she was preparing herself to accept a gift. Suddenly, the wind tunneled into the area between her hands forming a whirling ball.

          A voice, Haley’s voice resonated in all, but Hun’s head, telling them to move. Hesitantly, they followed her order, clearing off to the sides. Hun was watching them, pondering what they were up to. As he was about to banter, Haley’s eyes opened the ball in her hands launched itself straight at Hun. It was too fast, he couldn’t dodge it in time and it literally flew him out of their sight.

          “What in the actual hell was that?” Donatello asked, trying to predict where Hun would land.

          The wind was gone as fast as it came and Haley went limp, falling to the ground. Raphael lunged forward, stopping directly under Haley and catch her. Everyone gathered around them, gently calling her name while Donatello checked her vitals.

          “She appears to be fine, but…”Donatello’s voice trailed off. “We should get her to Master Splinter and I can run some tests.”

          “Do you think she could be another hybrid mutant? Like me?” April asked.

          “Honestly, I don’t know, but we should hurry. Before Hun returns with an army.” Donatello replied. “Are you okay to carry her Raph?”

          Raphael was already positioning Haley onto his back and making sure she was secured.

          “Never mind.” Donatello rolled his eyes playfully.

 

          Needless to say, Master Splinter wasn’t at all shocked to see his sons run in, but when he saw a new person being carried by Raphael he grew a little concerned.

          “Leonardo, what is the meaning of this?” He sternly asked.

          “Sensei, this is Haley.” Leonardo replied, “and she needs your help.”

          Leonardo explained the battle to his master while Raphael went to the dojo, laying her gently down on the floor. Master Splinter wasn’t far behind him, handing his cane to Michelangelo. He sat on his knees beside Haley. He took a moment, a few deep breaths until his hands hovered over Haley’s body. Master Splinter’s body began to grow, his healing spell trying to work, but something lashed out at him.

          “Master Splinter.” Raphael and Leonardo were alarmed, going to his aide.

          “I am fine, my sons.” Master Splinter gawked at Haley with confusion and wonder. “Your friend is very special.”

          “Is she like April?” Donatello asked, walking in with a few vials.

          Master Splinter shook his head, “no. She is different yes, but not the same as April. She is more powerful, and it feels natural, but I fear there is a great storm inside her that wants to lash out.”

          “I wouldn’t blame her after what she’s been through and recently too.” Donatello said, already extracting a few vials of blood. “Bets on how long she’ll be asleep this time?”

          “Donnie—” Leonardo was about to scold his brother, but then Raphael interrupted him.

          “Twenty bucks and I won’t mess with you for a month if she wakes up in a few hours.” Raphael said, sitting next to Haley.

          “I’ll take those odds.” Donatello and Raphael shook on it.

          “I take it she sleeps a lot.” Master Splinter guessed.

          “You have no idea.” Leonardo chuckled and began to follow Master Splinter out of the dojo. “Where are you going?”

          “To do some reading. I may know what is wrong with her, but I would like to double check my knowledge.” Master Splinter closed the door to his room, shutting his son out.

          “What should we do with her? We can’t exactly leave her lying here.” Donatello said.

          “She can sleep in my room”! Michelangelo offered, but was immediately and loudly told to shut down.

          “She can stay in my room.” Raphael said like it wasn’t up for a debate. He was already carrying her to his room before anyone could object. Not like they were going to. They knew by now, that Raphael had a one-track mind when it came to Haley and they did not want to risk their lives trying to tell him otherwise.

          Raphael kicked his door shut and somehow got Haley under the covers without waking her up. He took the junk off his rachet bean bag and moved it the side of the bed. He sat down, his back against the bed. Grabbing her hand, he smoothed over her knuckles resisting the urge to kiss them. He felt so lost. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shut his feelings off.

          He could distract them though. He played games and watched videos on his phone. April was texting in their group chat, she was trying to talk Uncle Oliver off the edge. Raphael had no idea how Haley was doing this. Lying about where she had been, keeping things from her only family. He wouldn’t have been able to keep anything from his father or his brothers. She was something else that was certain.

          He was dosing off, his head dipping to the side when Haley began to stir. She gasped loudly, sitting straight up and back herself to the wall. Raphael was on his feet in a matter of minutes, trying to calm her down.

          “Easy Haley, you’re safe. I promise you.” Raphael spoke softly, his hands extended towards her. “You’re safe.”

          “Where am I?” She asked, panicking.

          “You’re in my room, at the lair. We didn’t know where else to take you.” Raphael replied honestly.

          “Why? Where would I need to go? Raph, what’s going on?” Haley was hyperventilating, scratching at her chest and rubbing the sweat off her forehead. “What’s happening? Raph…I can’t…I can’t think…I can’t breathe…the room…so dizzy…”

          Raphael climbed onto the bed, cupping her soft, squishy face with his rough hands. Her pulse was out of the control and he knew if she kept breathing like that she was going to pass out again.

          “Haley, honey, look at me please.” Raphael spoke so nicely, so soothingly.

          Her hands went to his, blinking the tears away.

          “Take a deep breath, okay? Like this.” Raphael inhaled deeply, held it for a few seconds and then released. The next time he did it, Haley joined him, mirroring him until everything calmed down and the small world stopped spinning.

          She bowed her head until their foreheads were touching.

          “Feel better?” Raphael asked, his hands still holding her face, but she gripped his with her small fingers.

          “I…think so…I…what happened?” She asked, sounding out of breath.

          “I think you had a panic attack.” Raphael replied, “but it’s okay. I’m right here, I’m not leaving you.”

          “You never will, will you?” Haley let out one little laugh when she sighed. “I was an idiot, falling for him.”

          “Yea you kind of were.” Raphael said, “if you told us who we was we could have spared you all of that.”

          “I don’t think my stubborn ass would have believed you.” Haley countered. “I needed to see if it for myself.”

          “Yea but…”

          “Can we talk about something else?” Haley asked, leaning more into Raphael. Loving the warmth of his skin, the rough callouses of his hands. How secure he made her feel.

          “We can talk about anything you want.” Raphael murmured.

He must’ve imagined it because he could have sworn Haley was getting closer, closing the very small gap between them. Her eyes kept darting between his eyes and his lips. Just that minuscule thought brushed his face a slight pink.

“Can we talk about how much I want to kiss you?” Haley’s grips on his hands tightened. “Because I really, really fucking want to.”

Raphael knew they shouldn’t but hearing her utter those words sent him over the edge. His hands went to her hips gripping them so tightly there would probably be bruises the next day. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tugging at the tails of his mask. Their lips angled perfectly, meeting for a deep and fierce kiss. Raphael groped her ass, lifting her up on her knees. Haley grabbed at his face, tilting her head to the side and nibbled at his lower lip. Hearing him moan and feeling his arms wrap tighter around the small of her back thrilled her.  

Leaning back and only releasing their kiss for a few seconds Haley took her shirt off and went straight back to kissing Raphael over and over. His hands wandered over her soft skin until he reached the back of her neck. He knew in the back of his head that they should stop. They had to stop. He couldn’t remember if he had locked his door. But when Haley’s tongue shyly slipped into his mouth those pesky thoughts completely disappeared.

He tugged on her hair, exposing her neck and seeing her naked skin Raphael felt the deepest desire to mark her up until she wasn’t a pretty pink peach color anymore. He left soft kisses from the middle of her chest, reaching higher and higher. He was afraid that she would stop him as soon as his mouth immediately hit the sensitive area where her neck and shoulder connects. All she did was bite back a moan and lulled her head back even further to give him better access.

They both froze when they heard footsteps walk pass his door. They were huffing and puffing, Haley sat back against the wall, running her hand through her hair. Her face, Raphael noticed, was the loveliest shade of deep red he has ever seen.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Haley was still panting, “yea…just…where did I throw my shirt?”

Where did she throw her shirt?

Raphael looked around until he found it on his drum set, long forgotten. Scooting off the bed, Raphael went to fetch it, when he returned Haley was on her knees with her arms stretched towards the ceiling.

He laughed, “what the hell are you doing?”

“Help me put it on.” Haley said, “please?”

“Well since you said please.” Raphael teased, rolled up the shirted and lifted it over and through her arms and down her body until his hands rested bare against her fleshy hips. Her arms came down and crossed her hands behind his neck.

“What are we doing?” Raphael asked, nuzzling her nose.

“Something right.” Haley said, nuzzling him back until she kissed his nose.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley was passing the empty living room when she was snatched from the darkness. She struggled, kicking and punching the air.  
>  “Relax darlin’ it’s just me.” Raphael whispered, his arms going to hug her around her waist. His nose burrowed against her ear.   
>  “You scared the shit out of me.” Haley gasped, locking her hands-on top of his.   
>  “Sorry.” He whispered, “were you just going to leave without saying hello or good-bye?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 5914
> 
> Trigger warnings: panic attacks
> 
> Author’s note: The motivation to finish every chapter, for me, is to write out the next chapter and make interesting key points to connect to one another as I go. I’m warning you right now, the next chapter is going to be a doozie, so please, PLEASE, pay attention to the trigger warnings.

“Do you feel anything?” Donatello asked as he typed away on his computer.

          “Hm…nope.” Haley replied as she spun around in her chair. There was a halo of metal secured around her head, wires connected to Donatello’s tower, images appeared, but no results.

          Donatello messed with the knobs, tweaking the spectrum, “how about now?”

          Haley stopped spinning, chewed on her bottom lip, “hmm nope.”

          Donatello sighed heavily, giving up, “alright, we’re done.”

          “No new data?” Haley asked.

          “Same old same old.” Donatello clacked away, “should we try again tomorrow or when you have another headache?”

          “Depends. Do I have to wear this thing? It cramps my style.” Haley asked, taking off the metal halo and gently setting it on the table.

          “To get any readings, yes.” Donatello shut down his computer and turned towards Haley. There was something off about her, good off. For the last three weeks she was been glowing, her whole attitude, despite being the same brash and stubborn, but her sarcastic comments came off as elegant. Even the way she carried herself was different. She wasn’t slouching or dragging her feet. Her back and shoulders were straight and the strut in her walk was soundless and graceful.

          “Great so I can be Princess Tron again.” Haley stood, stretching her arms behind her back. “Are we done? I have band practice.”

          “Yes, we’re done, go, be free.” Donatello shooed her away, “go be a head banger.”   

          “Bye Donnie.” Haley sung sweetly on her way out of the lab.

          Haley was passing the empty living room when she was snatched from the darkness. She struggled, kicking and punching the air.

          “Relax darlin’ it’s just me.” Raphael whispered, his arms going to hug her around her waist. His nose burrowed against her ear.

          “You scared the shit out of me.” Haley gasped, locking her hands-on top of his.

          “Sorry.” He whispered, “were you just going to leave without saying hello or good-bye?”

          “Donnie said you were training with your dad and brothers. I didn’t want to butt in.” Haley explained, turning in Raphael’s embrace to face him. Her hands went to his face, loving the feeling of his soothe and cool skin underneath her fingertips. He smelled earthly, with a slight twist of citrus.

          “You wouldn’t have been butting in.” Raphael leaned in, very briefly touching their noses.

          “Fine. Then I didn’t want to be dragged into a training session. I already get enough of that at home.” Haley pushed away from Raphael, heading towards the tunnel.

          Raphael chased after her. “Wait, hold on a second.” He reached for her hand, almost tripping over his feet to catch up to her. For a short girl, she had a wide stride.

          “Is your uncle training you again?” Raphael asked, stepping in toe with her.

          “It’s punishment for going to Broke Back Farm House.” Haley said, sounding completely bored out of her mind. The second Raphael’s hand went to release itself, but Haley held on to it tighter.

          “Sounds like the worst punishment in the world.” Raphael rolled his eyes.

          “Trust me it is. There’s nothing worse than that man trying to teach Krav Maga when I have already…mastered it, I guess.” Haley said, she wasn’t trying to brag, but she doesn’t get a lot of chances too. And most people would look at her like she grew three heads with two feet fangs.

          “Mastered it?” Raphael repeated, “how? You’re 16, right?”

          Haley shrugged, “I’ve always been good at those sort of things. I pick things up pretty easily.”

          Raphael rolled his eyes, “Jesus fucking Christ you’re Leo.”

          “Oh please. If I were anything like Leo you wouldn’t kiss me.”

          “Especially if you looked like him.” Raphael chuckled.

          Haley glared at him skeptically, “aren’t you guys, like, related?”

          Raphael’s jaw dropped, he struggled for his words. His confused and bewildered look made Haley laugh from her belly. Raphael loved the sound of her laugh, it floated through air like a melody. A sweet, deep, melting melody. Like dark chocolate.

          “You know what.” Raphael pulled her to the side until they were well hidden within the shadows. Clutching her face, Raphael pulled her into a kiss. Haley’s hands itched towards Raphael’s jaw line, stepping into the embrace. God she loved being held by him. He cradled her so tight, but gently—like she was his whole world, so fragile. Like if he released her she’d shattered like a snow globe.  

          “Raph please, I really have to go.” Haley gripped his shoulders, biting her lower lip when Raphael’s tongue and teeth licked and nipped at her exposed neck.

          In response, Raphael’s large hands groped her butt, pulling her closer to him, Haley’s head tilted back, hitting the wall. A soft moan left her lips, her fingers tangled up in the tails of his mask. Her mind fogged over, her body completely aware of his every touch, melting at his grasp.

          The annoying ringtone of her lead singer anchored her back to reality. “Raph I really need to go now…”

          “I don’t want you to.” Raphael murmured, his voice sweet and deep into her ear.

          “Raph c’mon, if I’m late again I’ll get kicked out of the band.” Haley complained.

          Raphael finally caved, pushing away from the wall. “Alright, alright. I hear yah, but you owe me.”

          Raphael held his hand out, Haley stared it and then innocently glanced up at him with her head tilted. “You have a lovely hand.”

          “Tsk, I wanna hold your hand you idiot!” Raphael yelled, his skin turning an even darker shade of green.

          “Who are you calling an idiot, moron!” Haley shouted, her cheeks flushing.

          “You, you idiot.” Raphael grabbed her hand and began to drag her along, “I’m going to walk you to your band practice! And there’s nothing you can say or do to change my mind!”

          “Okay, I won’t argue with you, except…we’re going the wrong way.”

 

          Haley dragged her feet into her room, leaning the against the door to close it. She dropped her bag on the bench and put her drum sticks on the upper shelf by the others. She kicked of her shoes and shrugged off her jacket to the floor, until she was falling onto her bed stomach first. Haley didn’t even want to look at the time, she already knew it was late. Uncle Oliver wasn’t even home. She grumbled when she realized she still had to take a shower.

          “You’re kind of a slob.” A voice echoed from the corner of the room.

          Haley screamed, grabbed her lamp and threw it at the shadow. Luckily, Raphael caught the lamp, keeping it from shattering against the wall.

          “You scream like a girl.” Raphael chuckled, getting off the couch to put the lamp back.

          Haley sat on her knees in the middle of her bed, her eyes wide with bright confusion and virtue.

          “Dammit why are you so damn cute?” Raphael turned away, grumbling. The toughest ninja in New York and he’s brought down by one girl.

          “How’d you get in?” Haley asked.

          “Wow you really are an idiot. You left it unlocked.” Raphael said, pointing at the door.

          “But…I didn’t leave it unlocked.” Raphael saw the cogs in Haley’s mind work, “I’m sure of it and if I had Oliver would have locked it before he left.”

          Something didn’t sit right with Raphael. The door was unlocked, and the alarm didn’t sound when he entered the room. He listened through the door for her uncle, but he wasn’t home. He couldn’t remember if there was anything out of place and she didn’t seem to notice. Or maybe she was just too tired to notice.

          “Why are you even here? It’s late.” Haley fell back on her bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her person.

          “It’s only eleven.” Raphael pointed at the blue chic clock on her nightstand.

          “Oh.” Haley slumped even further into her bed. “I guess practice ran a little late.”

          “A little?” Raphael scoffed, sitting next to her, but when Haley didn’t respond he glanced over his shoulder to find her pouting into her pillow. God, why is she so adorable? “Were your bandmates mad at you?”

          Haley heaved heavily, “sort of. I wasn’t the only one late, but we all got an ear full tonight.”

          “You’re really bummed out about this, aren’t you?” Raphael turned towards her, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

          “I joined this band for shits and grins.” Haley paused, “I mean, I mainly joined it so I could hit something without hurting anyone. She’s taking all the fun out of it.”

          “Maybe you should quit and find another band.” Raphael advised.

          “It was hard to find a group that I actually liked that didn’t sound like a stereotypical high school garage band.” Haley explained.

          Raphael tilted his head, “you write the songs, right?”

          “I also arrange the music and produce our track samples for possible gigs.” Haley sounded so bored and tired.

          “So maybe you should give her a piece of your mind because from what I hear, your leader can’t make it big without you. Unless she learns everything that you can do.”

          Haley thought for a moment, “wow…that was actually helpful. Are you Leo in disguise?”

          “Hey now.” Raphael rolled his eyes.

          Haley crawled on him, reached for his mask and slid it down around his neck. She rested her head in his lap, staring up at him, “nope. You’re my Raph.”

          Raphael caressed the side of her face, when she leaned into it like a kitten wanting more scratches, his heart skipped. They stayed like that, stuck in time, only the sound of the clock ticking away to keep them company.

          “We should go on a date.” He said out of the blue.

          “What? Now?” Haley asked.

          “No. It’s way too late out.” Raphael said, “but how about tomorrow?”

          “And where exactly are we going on this date?” Haley teased, poking him in the cheek.

          “Just leave that up to me.” He returned her poke, but on her nose. “You should really get to bed, you look like shit.”

          “Are you gonna tuck me in and read me a bedtime story?” Haley asked sarcastically.

          “You’re a head case, you know that?” Raphael said. He stood, easily picking her up, turning around and laying her under the covers she had messed up when she crawled on top of him.

          He pulled the covers over her and tucked them in to keep her warm.

          “I swear I was kidding.” Haley said, when Raphael kissed her temple.

          “Good because I don’t know any stories.” Raphael slid down to the floor, grabbing her dangling hand.

          “That’s a shame.” Haley yawned, “Splinter didn’t tell you guys stories?”

          “If he did, I don’t remember.” Raphael confessed, “did your uncle?”

          “Yea, but they were mostly about my parents.” Haley replied, yawning again.

          “Hey, you should close your eyes. Get some rest.”

          “I don’t trust you enough to close my eyes.” Haley joked, earning finger flick to her forehead.

          “Just close your eyes.” Raphael droned.

          Haley finally caved in, slowly closing her eyes. She looked so peaceful, without a care in the world. Raphael had no idea her eyelashes were long and dark until they were feathered against her cheeks. Her lips sat in a pout, partially parted. The fringe of her bangs brushed against the lids of her eyes. Raphael moved them out of her face, Haley flinched a little.

          Raphael kissed the middle of her forehead before laying his against hers. A large hand rested on the round part of her shoulder, the weight of it giving comfort to her. Haley felt her body sink further into her mattress. She’s never felt more comfortable sleeping in her bed before. She wondered if Raphael would do this every night, but that was wishful thinking on her part.

          The turtle stayed until Haley’s breathing was even and deep. He kissed her once more on her forehead and then her cheek. After tucking the blankets deeper underneath, her and making sure the door closed behind him—feeling a little uneasy that it was left unlocked—he made his way home. He knew he wouldn’t be tired when he got home, so he decided to take the longest way home—running the whole way.

          (Little did he know, Haley’s eyes shot open with realization that she was still in her day time clothes and she still needed to take a shower. She took the quickest shower, changed into her pajamas and went back to bed. She cursed throughout her whole routine.)

          The next morning Raphael lay in bed, wide awake even though it was the crake dawn. Knowing the only other person who would be up was Donatello and that was because he hardly slept when he was working on a project. That project being Haley and her weird powers she displayed when they fought against Hun.

          “What in the hell am I supposed to do?” Raphael said, a panicked sweat prickled his skin. His large hands easily covering his face.

          It’s his and Haley’s first official date. The night needs to be perfect, but what the hell can they do? There isn’t a whole lot they can do because of what he is. Raphael knew this and so did Haley, so maybe she wasn’t expecting much.

          “Still though…” Raphael rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

          It was a restless night for Raphael. He kept tossing and turning with ideas and sleep. Everything was either a cliché or they couldn’t do it. They could probably get away with a walk in the park, but that could potentially be dangerous for Haley. Even though she could kick someone’s teeth in. The movies were definitely out of the question.

          “Hey Raph, I need to ask…you…something…” Donatello said, knocking and entering right away, “what are you doing?”

          The upper half of Raphael’s body was laying on the floor, while his legs rested on his bed. His arms were stretched over his head.

          “Thinkin.”

          “That’s a dangerous pass time for you.” Donatello said.

          Raphael turned his head to glare at his genius brother, “whatever you want, I’m not doing it.”

          “You don’t even know what I was going to ask you.” Donatello complained.

          “Don’t care. I’m busy.” Raphael said, continuing to stare the ceiling.

          “Wow you’re really thinking about something.” Donatello walked farther into his brother’s room. “Anything I can help you with?”

          Donatello sat on the edge of the bed, leaned on his knees and fisted his hands together. The contemplative expression his hot-headed brother wore made him chuckle. Raphael was adorable when he was thinking and whatever it was it was important. Or else he wouldn’t look so serious and determined.

          “So hey, speaking hypothetically, if you wanted to take April to the movies, but couldn’t go to the actual movies, how would you do it?”

          Donatello thought for a moment, “well first of all, I’d like to congratulate you on using hypothetically correctly.”

          “Get bent.” Raphael rolled his eyes.

          “I’d set up a fort area with lots of pillows and blankets. I’d use my laptop with her favorite movies and snacks.”

          “That’s actually a good idea.” Raphael mumbled, a little jealous he didn’t think of that first, “hey Donnie…can I borrow your laptop?”

          “Why do you want my laptop?” Donatello asked, “you better not be asking April out.”

          “Relax Einstein, I’m not asking her out.” Raphael said, and then caught what he said. Fresh sweat began to shine his skin.

          “Oh?”

          “I’m not asking anyone out! I was just asking for a friend.” Raphael scrambled for quick excuses, his legs finally hit the floor so he could clumsily get to his feet.

          Donatello smugly smirked, “you don’t have any friends. Unless you’re asking Casey out. I know Casey is bisexual and that you two are close, but I never thought—”     

          Raphael was about to angrily and loudly retaliate, but he recovered out of sheer shock, “wait, Casey is bi? I didn’t know that.”

          Donatello grimaced. He didn’t mean to spill Casey’s secret. “He doesn’t want everyone to know just yet. He’s still figuring things out.”

          “Oh.” Raphael was happy, just disappointed. Disappointed because his best friend would go to Donatello first instead of him about this sort of thing. “Right on.”

          “So anyway, about your date.”

          “Not a date. Also, I’m borrowing your laptop and also the bike.”

          Raphael was digging through his closet for a bag or something large enough to carry everything in.

          Donatello watched his brother as he cursed at the small space that was probably the only disorganized area he had. “You know, you could just use Haley’s laptop. She already has her favorite movies on there.”

          Raphael snapped straight up. “I just had a brilliant idea.” When he spun towards Donatello and saw the shit eating grin, Raphael knew he fucked up. “That has nothing to do with Haley…or her laptop.”

          “Uh-huh.” Donatello rolled her eyes, pushing himself away from Raphael’s bed. He had to admit, the hopeless embarrassed expression on his brother’s bug eyed face was, indeed, priceless. He was practically skipping through the door when the purple turtle bid farewell to his brother. “Have fun on your date.”

          “It’s not a date!” Raphael screamed, his voice booming throughout the lair.

 

          Haley left band practice on time and happy. She was drumming her hands in her jacket pockets and hummed the tune of their newest song. For the first time in a long while they all agreed on a song and practiced it until Haley couldn’t stand it anymore.

          “I love you crackheads, but I’m going home.” Haley wiped the sweat from her brow.

          “Gotta  date or something?” Stacey, their bass player, asked with a cheeky grin.

          “Actually, I do.” Haley confirmed with an equally cheeky grin.

          “Oh shit, really?” Becca asked, “I thought you and Hun were broken up?”

          “We are.” Haley stretched forward, her hands flat against the surface. Her hair toppled over he head, concealing the hurt from the mention of Hun’s name.

          “How do you do that?” Lizzie, the pianist and second vocalist, asked—her head tilting the side as she watched Haley continued to stretch.

          “Then who are you going out with?”

          Haley straightened her back and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. “Someone out of this world.”

          She wasn’t wrong. Raphael was out of this world. Her friends, besides April (and she guessed Casey), would freak the hell out. They would scream and run for the hills. Maybe she was weird. No. She was absolutely weird for liking Raphael. He wasn’t normal, but at the same time he was. He was more familiar to her than being with an ordinary boy.

          “Oh Haley, you’re finally home.” Miss Korn greeted Haley with her same warm and gentle smile.

          “ Hello Page, did you need something?” Haley asked, digging her keys out of her purse.

          “You should really have your keys out before you get home. What would you do if someone tried to kidnap you while you looked for your keys?” Page asked.

          “Then I’d sing to them.” Haley said finally finding her keys. Leaving out the fact that she had already been kidnapped and tortured just a few months ago. 

          “I don’t see what good singing will do.” Page mumbled confusedly.

          “It’s—I’ll explain another time.” Haley turned towards Page, offering her a welcomed smile.

          Page was like Haley’s honorary grandmother. She’s an older woman with paling yellow hair, deep brown eyes crowned with crows feet. Her laugh lines were evident, especially when she laughed her own jokes that weren’t actually fuuny. She was short and was always seen wearing comfortable nerdy tops and doting on one of her cats.

          The elderly woman was their neighbor and she was just as lonely as Haley was. Her wife died in a car accident and their son, George, was going to college in another state. According to Page, he visited as often as he could. Since she was alone all of the time, she had Haley’s number just in case she fell or got scared. In return, Page cooked for Haley and only enough for her. She didn’t think much of Oliver, always leaving a sixteen-year-old girl alone. What was he thinking?

          Page waved Haley off, announcing that she was making a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Haley couldn’t remember that last time she had home made cookies and she suddenly wanted some. Promising a rain check and a game of Rummy, Haley walked inside and locked the door.

          Like she expected, no one was home. She made her way around the house, collecting the dishes Uncle Oliver left behind and loaded them into the dishwasher. After cleaning up the lower level, Haley moved up the stairs and as she steadily got closer to her room she heard a low whispery voice. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

          She cracked open the door and peered inside. A large shadow moved along the walls and a few curse words could he heard as the person rummaged around. Haley was about to jump on the guy until his shell literally blocked her line of vision.

          “What the hell? Raphael?” Haley opened the door all the way and could see that her bed had been stripped of her comforter, top sheet and her pillows.

          “Oh hey, you’re home early.” He said, a little too suspiciously.

          “What are you…oh.” Haley dropped everything on the floor as she walked into farther into her room. She internally cursed, knowing that her phone and drum sticks probably didn’t like that.

          Raphael had taped her sheet to the back of the television and had the other end connected to the back of the couch. Her comforter was on the floor with the blanket that was on the back of couch, centered on top of it. Her pillows lined the bottom of the couch. Her laptop  sat in the middle of the coffee table.

          “I know it’s a mess, but I thought this was better than anything that I could come up with.”

          “This was the only thing you came up with.” Haley called him out savagely.

          “Yea this was pretty much the only thing I could come up with.” Raphael agreed. He closed the gap between them. He was shy all of a sudden. Maybe it was because this was their first day or maybe it was because he had guessed that she’d like this a lot and that made him embarrassed? He does not understand feelings.

          “I know being with me won’t be the easiest thing in the world.” Raphael eyed his hands with an intense hate. They were big and green. Not normal. Not something Haley was used to seeing or holding. He clenched them shut, “but I promise to make things as easy as possible.”

          Haley stepped up to him, placing her hands over his and opening them until they were flat. “Does this mean I’m gonna kidnapped again?”

          “Yea probably.” Raphael replied, pulling her along to his fort. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted to watch.”

          “How do you even know my password. I made sure it was hard. It had numbers and some symbols—”

          “It’s waffles with a capital w and this < symbol and the number three.” Raphael said with bored, _are you serious_ , eyes.

          “Damn. Now I have to change my password.” Haley hissed.

          “What? You afraid I’m gonna snoop through your laptop because I wouldn’t.”

          “Wouldn’t find my nudes. Damn straight you won’t.”

          Raphael’s eyes went as big as saucers and her his cheeks flushed just a little bit. “You…your…what?”

          “I don’t have any nudes Raphael.” Haley said, her hands leaving his. She went to her dresser and pulled out a few items of clothing and before Raphael knew it she was starting to undress.

          “Oh, hey whoa! Haley! C’mon!” Raphael shouted, covering not only his eyes but his entire face. “Warn a guy next time!”

          “You’re so cute.” Haley giggled as she shed an article of clothing after another and slipped on men’s boxer shorts and a large shirt. “Okay, you can look now. Or do I need to bleach your eyeballs first?”

          “No, no, I’m fine.” Raphael said quietly. “I just need a minute.”

          Haley pursed her lips together into a tight smile, “’aight while you calm your dick down I’m gonna choose a movie and pop some corn.” 

          “Oh my god, why do I like you?” Raphael asked in disbelief, shaking his head.

          Raphael glared at the computer. She wouldn’t really have those types of pictures on her laptop, would she? He should probably check and delete them. Last thing she needed was for them to get leaked. He shook his head and sat back against a pillow, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout.  

          It wasn’t long until Haley came back with the largest bowl of popcorn he had ever seen.

          “How’s your dick?” Haley asked, plopping down next to him. She hadn’t noticed a spare blanket at their toes, but it was one of her softest and favorites. She pulled it over their legs and Haley settled close to Raphael, resting her head on his shoulder.

          They were watching the opening credits when he saw the calluses run across her palm. He was familiar with those calluses, he had them himself from handling his weapons for so many years. Grabbing her hand, he placed them flat against his plastron.

          Haley glanced at him with confusion. He just grinned and held her hand down. “One of the side benefits of being a turtle. We have cool skin. What are these from anyway?”

          “My drumsticks. We played for a long time today.” Haley said, showing off her other hand that almost had the same marks.

          “Oh yea?” Raphael cocked an eyebrow, “how’d that go?”

          “Becca and I had a heart to heart, which turned into an hour and half long feelings jam between all of us. We told her if she stopped being a succubus, then we’d go to actual gigs and not just kid’s birthday parties.”

          “You do not play at kids birthday parties.” Raphael stuffed his face with buttery popcorn.

          “No, you’re right. We play at old people homes…what are they called?”

          “Nursing homes?”

          “Bars! Bars. We play at bars.” Haley said in unison with Raphael’s answer. “Nursing homes, pft, they’d throw us out because of our devil music.”

          “You’re not K.I.S.S so don’t got preparing yourselves with them.”

          The conversation died down as soon as the movie started. Raphael draped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to him. Haley laid her legs on top of Raphael’s, putting the bowl in the gap their hips made. Raphael rested his cheek against her head, her soft hair tickling his skin. He hummed in content as a violent bar scene irrupted on screen.

          Half way through the movie, Raphael thought he heard the balcony doors rattle. When nothing happened, however, he chopped the noise up to the wind. Haley didn’t seem bothered by it. She was too busy laughing and stuffing a handful of buttery popcorn in her mouth. At some point Oliver came home, but he never bothered Haley. He probably thought she was asleep since they had turned the lights out to watch their movie.

          When the movie was over, Raphael helped Haley clean up and was about to leave when they heard knock at his escape route. Peeking through the curtains, Haley grinned and opened it to reveal Donatello.

          “Hey man, what’s up?” Raphael asked, casually tucking his sias back into their holsters.          

          “I wanted to give Haley her test results.” Donatello replied, rather glumly Raphael noticed. Normally, he’d be over the moon about results—even if they were down right awful.

          “Oh my god, is it a girl?” Haley asked, placing her hand over her heart dramatically.

          Raphael shook his head and rolled his eyes with a sweet smile plastered from ear to ear.

          “It wasn’t that kind of test and no, just in case you’re wondering.” Donatello unwrapped the rubber band that kept the pieces of paper safely connected to his bo staff. “I did one of those D.N.A family tests things.”

          Haley looked at the few sheets of paper skeptically, “really?”

          Donatello shrugged, “it was a last resort since none of the other test worked. But take a look at the last page.”

          Both brothers stepped closer, Raphael read the highlighted parts over her shoulder while Donatello towered over both.

          “I don’t get it.” Raphael shrugged, “what’s so important about Harper, Lesley and Yvette?”

          “Well.” Donatello cleared his throat and pointed at the paper, “not only were they sisters, but they were alive and around for the Salem witch trials and were almost hung for being witches themselves.”

          “That’s kind of neat.” Haley muttered.

          “And then…” Donatello thumbed through the papers until he found what he was looking for. “I found these sisters. Three to be exact. Hannah, Lea and Yvonne. They were also suspected of witchcraft, but fled to New York, where it seems the Bishop family has been ever since.”

          “That’s…weird.” Both Haley and Raphael said in unison.

          “Trust me it gets weirder.” Donatello pointed to the front page and pointed at a familiar name.”

          “Leanora? My mother? What about her?” Haley asked.

          “She had two sisters. An older and younger. Harley and Yana.” Donatello pointed to the year they died. “Has your uncle ever mentioned that all three of his sisters died on the same day?”

          “He’s never mentioned them.” Haley gaped at the paper and then up at Donatello.

          “Then there’s this.” Donatello dug out a piece of paper that had all of the women’s names written on it. “The first two letters of all their names spell out Haley.”

          “No way.”

          “Get the fuck out.” Haley and Raphael said at the same time.

          “There’s something else too.” Donatello paused for dramatic effect. “All sets of sisters died at the same time. They either died in accidents, like your mother, or they murdered.”

          “For what, being witches?” Haley asked.

          “It’s unclear after the second set of sisters died, but I’m gonna hazard a yes based on history.” Donatello replied.

          “Hold on, Don.” Raphael stepped forward to face his brother evenly, “you’re not seriously thinking that thing that happened with Hun was magic, are you? You’re a scientist, not a magician.”

“Magic is just science we don’t understand. Arthur C. Clark said that. It  basically means—”

Raphael interrupted, “I know what it means. But you honestly think…”

“Yes, I do.” Donatello’s brown eyes narrowed, “it can’t be a coincidence that Haley’s name is spelled from their names and that majority of the sisters were witches.”

“They must’ve had something planned.” Donatello said, “think about it. Magic is passed down from generation to generation, getting stronger with every new witch. Haley must be the strongest of them all with centuries of power just waiting to be dumped inside her.”

“Or it could mean my mom saw the pattern like you did and wanted to name me Haley. From what Oliver said she was kind of a smart ass like that.” Haley tossed the papers onto her desk.

“Haley, all the sisters died together. That has to mean something.” Donatello pled with his puppy dog eyes to make her see the truth.

“I have to say Haley, it makes sense.” Raphael said, picking the papers up. “Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to look into this. Maybe your uncle could use his connections to find answers for you. Say it’s a family tree project or something.”

“I just…” Haley took the papers out of her secret boyfriend’s hands and browsed through the papers again. “This can’t be happening.”

“What is it?” Donatello asked, noticing the way her dark eyes lightened when she was panicked or confused.

“Don’t family trees usually contain all family members?” Haley asked, her hands were shaking so much the paper was starting to crumple.

“Yes.” Donatello answered.

“Haley, what’s wrong?” Raphael placed a hand one of her shaking ones.

“My uncle’s name isn’t on this.” She said, her voice trembling. “He’s no where on here as my mother’s brother.”

The brothers looked at each other, sharing the same contorted concern. They searched through the paper with each other, not finding Oliver anywhere.

“Let’s not panic too much.” Donatello gently took the papers from her, scanning them over, “maybe he’s on your father’s side. I can double check when I get back to the lab.”

“There was probably a computer glitch or something.” Raphael took her by the shoulders and guided Haley to her bed. Donatello sensed the tender moment and decided to wait for his brother on the balcony, closing the doors to give them some privacy.

Raphael dropped to his knees when Haley sunk into her bed. She still looked a thousand miles away, running through everything that was her life with Uncle Oliver. Warm tears were forming, and her chest began rising and falling faster and faster.

Raphael clutched her face, wiping away the stray tears. “Haley, honey, just breathe, okay? Slow breaths like before. I’ve got you. I’ll always have you. I’m right here.”

Haley bowed her head until it was resting on his shoulder, her hair hid her face from outside eyes—from the world. Raphael stood as tall as he could on his knees, wrapping Haley in the tightest hug he could without hurting her.

“I have you, Haley.” Raphael whispered over and over into her ear, until Haley exhausted herself from crying and fighting off another attack.

He tucked her into bed, motioning for Donatello to come back in.

“How long has she been having panic attacks?” Donatello asked.

“I don’t know.” Raphael replied, turning off her lamp. “That’s the second one she’s had on me.”

“Poor girl. I can’t even imagine what she’s feeling right now.” Donatello admitted, his brown eyes getting darker with sympathy. “Are we going to leave her here?”

“We don’t have a choice, Don.” Raphael said, he went to her door and locked the knob.

“There’s a high chance that her uncle isn’t even her uncle.” Donatello argued, “whoever he is he could be dangerous.”

“We don’t know that Don.” Raphael stressed, “we’ll look into it and if, and only if, Oliver isn’t who he says he, is when we’ll do something.”

“In the meantime, what should Haley do? Live in fear? Question everything she knows about the man she’s been living with since infancy?” Donatello snapped.

Raphael put his hands up to defend himself from his brother’s temper. When Donatello did lose his temper it was explosive, loud and **angry**. And that was coming from their resident hot head.  

“I’m not happy about this either Don, but there’s nothing we can do yet. Not until we get answers.” Raphael approached his brother, placing an affirming hand on Donatello’s shoulder. “So let’s go find those answers.”

Donatello sighed, “you’re right…wow that sounded weird coming out of my mouth.”

“Shaddup.” Raphael rolled his eyes as he led his brother outside. After he closed the door he stood there for a moment drinking in Haley’s sleeping lumpy form through the separation from the curtains.

          “She’ll be fine, Raph. She’ll be fine.” Raphael whispered to himself, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. The cool glass did little to temper the anxious heat beginning to form on his skin. “She’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to pay attention to chapter eight's trigger warnings.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They waited at the back of the bar, where they were least likely to be spotted. Where the fog and smoke camouflage them as much as their baggy, neutral colored clothes. Also, April didn’t want to get hit on by drunk men that were twice her age. To say that they were nervous was an understatement, a lot could happen if they were to be exposed. They could be experimented on or worse: sold to The Shredder and then experimented on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THESE!! Heartbreak, mention of sexual assault/ rape, depression, suicidal thoughts, attempt in suicide.
> 
> Word count: 5,726 
> 
> Author’s note: This chapter eight and nine will be a doozie, so please bear with me. I may need a break after the ninth chapter because of the emotional impact, but it depends. Thank you all for reading and please take care of yourselves.

They waited at the back of the bar, where they were least likely to be spotted. Where the fog and smoke camouflage them as much as their baggy, neutral colored clothes. Also, April didn’t want to get hit on by drunk men that were twice her age. To say that they were nervous was an understatement,  a lot could happen if they were to be exposed. They could be experimented on or worse: sold to The Shredder and then experimented on.

          The group panicked when all the lights went out, reaching for their weapons thinking they were about to assaulted . The audience erupted in applause when everyone realized Haley’s band, The Harpies, magically appeared on stage when the lights turned on seconds later. They stood as still as lifeless dolls, silver string were wrapped around their arms, legs and loosely around their necks.

          “Damn, Haley looks hot.” Casey whistled.

          Raphael was in too shock to smack his best friend in the back of his head. She seemed like a totally different person on stage. Her expression was distant and cold—indifferent. She was wearing all black, both her pants and shirt were in tatters. Her make-up was elegant, almost like a doll’s. Especially her lips. They were painted a bright red in the shape of a heart. Like those old creepy porcelain dolls.  

          The leader introduced them and thanked the crowd for coming to hear them play. She did all of this without moving a single limb, only her lips moved. She didn’t even blink. Someone began humming until eventually they were harmonized, a guitar was being strummed lightly. The song began to build until the leader’s booming voice flooded the small bar. The drums didn’t play into the song until the middle, going into a solo followed by Haley and Becca singing together.

          The song was about someone controlling a princess. The evil person told her lies and hid her from the world. Until the girl falls in love with a strange creature, her eyes opened to the truth and her strings were cut. She ran free with her new love. He treated her with fairness and sweet embraces and showered her in unconditional love. Haley sang it beautiful, her voice was strong and drifted through the air like a cloud.

          “Who knew Haley could sing like that?” Donatello asked, his jaw practically unhinging.

          “I knew.” Raphael finally piped up when the song ended, the story unfinished.

          “Dudes…that was amazing.” Michelangelo said, sound and looking miles away.

          Haley approached them about fifteen minutes later without the weird painted on heart lips and just regular dark pink glittery lip gloss. She said hello to the fans that congratulated her on finally having more lines and for having a nice set of pipes. She hugged Raphael first—April, Donatello and Leonardo shared the same suspected glances. Then Michelangelo went in for a hug.

          “Why didn’t you tell me—”

          “Us.” Donatello changed it.

          “That you could sing?” April asked.

          “Because I thought it was obvious.” Haley replied, more as a question, as she hung herself on Raphael’s shoulders.

          “How could it be obvious?” April asked.

          “Because I’m in a band.” Haley replied as a matter of fact.

          “You’re such a smartass.” Raphael shoved into her with a teasing grin.

          Leonardo and Donatello side eyed each other.

          “So I have a question.” Donatello started, “how does a high school band get a gig at a **bar**?”

          “Stacey’s uncle.” Haley pointed at the buff guy behind the bar mixing up a drink. “He owns the bar.”

          “And he thinks it’s okay to let a bunch of **high school** girls play at a grunge bar?”    

          “That’s why those guys are here.” Haley thumbed at the two buffer guys guarding the entrance and exit. Donatello couldn’t tell because of the dark sunglasses they were wearing (inside), but if he had to guess their eyes were probably narrowed as they surveyed the crowd.

          “Heads up, lead singer coming in at four o’clock.” Haley said, “your other for o’clock Mikey.”

          The turtles pulled their hoodies over their faces a little bit more while April and Haley blocked them from a straight on view.

          “Payment for you m’lady.” Becca said in a horrible British accent.

          “Thanks.” Haley thumbed through the cash, “why is there so much?”

          “Because you did the damn thing Haley.” Becca slapped her hard on the back. “Puppet is our best song yet and we couldn’t have done it without you.”

          “Thanks so much for profiting off my misery.” Haley rolled her eyes, pouting.

          “That’s music business for you hun.” Becca winked.

          “So I’m gonna bounce. That cool?” Haley asked tucking her drumsticks in her back pocket.

          “You’re not gonna stick around and do a solo?” Becca asked completely oblivious to Haley slicing her neck with her hand over and over.

          “You do solos?” Raphael asked, keep his head lowered.

          “Oh yea! You should hear her! Haley’s voice is amazing. Even better than mine!” Becca boasted.

          “You should stay and sing.” April encouraged by pushing Haley forward a little.

          “I think I’ll pass. I’m not really feeling it tonight.” Haley side stepped out of April’s push.

          Becca scoffed, “songwriters.” And disappeared into the crowd.

          “Do you really want to leave?” Michelangelo asked, looking a little starry eyed surrounded by humans, probably for the first time.

          “I do, but you guys can stay as long as you don’t blow your cover.” Haley suggested.

          “Please,” Leonardo gloated, “we’re ninjas. Stealth is in our blood.”

          “The pizza delivery guy.” Haley implied.

          “We wouldn’t intentionally blow our cover.” Leonardo continued.

          “The little girl you have tea with every Thursday night.” Haley reminded him.

          “I mean, sure, we have close calls, but no one has ever seen us.” Leonardo was beginning to sweat. Except he didn’t know if it was because he was wearing so many layers or if it was because of Haley.

          “The entire Purple Dragon gang. Karai. The Pulverizer. The Rat King. Dexter Boxman. The Kkrang.” Haley continued.

          “Alright I get it!” Leonardo sulked, “but we won’t let it happen tonight.”

          “Excuse me while I don’t hold my breath.” Haley patted him on the shoulder, waved to the uncle behind the bar and snuck out with Raphael right behind her. Leaving their friends and family, besides Michelangelo, to wonder what in the hell was going on.

          “What are you up to tonight? Trying to take over the world?” Raphael asked, catching up to her stride.

          “I’m breaking into my uncle’s office.” Haley flat out replied.

          Raphael stopped dead in his walk. “Why?”

          Haley turned on her heels to look at him when she realized he wasn’t beside her. “Why what?”

          “Why are you breaking into your uncle’s office?” Raphael asked again.

          “Donnie is taking too long. I need answers now.” Haley replied and then continued walking.

          Even though he was taller than her, he still had to run to catch up to her and wrapped his hand around her elbow. “Haley, wait. I understand how you feel, but—”

          “No you don’t!” Haley spun towards him so fast and so hard he almost fell over. His eyes widened in shock. She was usually so collected, she was the one calming him down. Not the other way around.

          “I’m sorry Raph, but you have no idea what I am going through. Finding out the man who has raised since I was baby is an imposter is incredibly frustrating. I grew up listening to him telling me stories about my parents. Every single one of those are probably lies.” Haley huffed, kicking a trash can and frightening a cat. “I don’t know anything about the man I’ve been living with for 16 years and that’s…that’s terrifying, Raphael.”

          Hearing Haley’s voice suddenly soften and crack tore at Raphael’s heart. He clenched and unclenched his hands a few times until he decided to embrace her tightly. An arm wrapped around the small of her back, while his large hands cradled the back of her head into the nook of his neck.

          “You’re right Haley. I don’t know what any of that feels like and I’m not going to pretend to either. I just want you to know that I’m right here. We all are. We don’t want to see you get hurt and we don’t want to see you get into any trouble that you can’t bail yourself out of.”

          Haley’s gaze fell the cement sidewalk, she was contemplating Raphael’s words. Mulling over them seriously. “Fine. I won’t break into his office. Today at least.”

          “That’s good enough for me.” Raphael said, a small smile brightening his face a little. He rested his forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose. “C’mon I’ll walk you home.”

          “Such a gentleman.” Haley said with a fake snooty accent and locked her arm with his.

          It was a quick goodbye since all Raphael wanted to do was get the heavy clothes off. Oliver was home for once and was in the living room watching a movie with a bowl of popcorn. They kissed a few times before Raphael watched her go inside. He had hoped that they would make-up and be a family again, but after finding out Oliver wasn’t really her relative, Haley’s trust was becoming more brittle.

          “How interesting.” A familiar voice echoed through the small alley area.

          Raphael squinted his eyes, attempting to make-out the figuring stalking him. He dug his sias out of his baggy pants and readied to defend himself. “Hun.”

          “Hello freak.” There was something off about him. He seemed like his usual cool, calm and collected self, but there was an edge. Like if Raphael just tipped him over he’d get to see the crazy persona behind the dark sunglasses.

          There was that and why was he so close to Haley’s house? Was he waiting for her to return home? It’s not like he would be allowed in. Haley didn’t want to see him and even if he was a liar; Oliver didn’t want him around.

          “Why are you here, Hun?” Raphael asked, glaring down the tall man.

          “Like you have to ask?” He laughed, not another good sign. He then turned his eyes on Haley’s balcony.

          “I’m only going to warn you once. Stay. Away. From. Haley.” Raphael dug down, his grip tightening around his weapons.

          “You and I both know she can take care of herself.” Hun started to walk towards Raphael, a smug smirk teasing Raphael. Antagonizing Raphael to attack him but he didn’t, however, he stood his ground.

          “Get out of my way.” Hun threatened him.

          “Sorry, not gonna.” Raphael charged him, pushing him back to where he started. He was about to bolt towards him, but then Haley’s ringtone started to ring. Raphael hesitated to answer it, he didn’t want Haley to know that Hun was right outside her door.

          “Go ahead. Answer it.” Hun stayed back, standing back in a power stance with his hands behind his back. “I have a feeling she has a question to ask you.”

          Raphael tucked only one of his sias away to use his free hand to answer this phone. “Hey Haley, what’s up?”

          He continued to watch Hun as he spoke to Haley, “no I haven’t seen your laptop charger.” His eyes locked onto Hun when he moved a hand from behind his back-revealing Haley’s charger. Raphael’s eyes widened, “I just got back, but I can help you search tomorrow, okay? Love you.”

          Raphael hung up, tuck his phone back and took out the twin to his other weapon. “It’s been you breaking into her room and changing things.”

          Hun shrugged, “this is the first time I’ve taken something. Tell me, does she freak out if an object wasn’t where she put it? She didn’t like it when something was out of place.”

          Raphael noticed that little habit she had. Everything had a place and if it wasn’t there she threw a little fit. There was one night where they couldn’t find her game controller and tore her room apart to find it, but never did.

          “You’re just asking for a beat down, aren’t you?” Raphael asked, he was losing his patience.

          “Like you can stand a chance against me.” Hun goaded, “I used to train with Haley on a daily basis.”

          Raphael remained quiet.

          “Most of those fights turned into me pining her down and taking her from behind.” Hun smiled thoughtfully at the memory, “the moans I could draw from her, the way she tightened around me. I won’t lie and say I don’t miss it.”

          It. Like Haley was an object and not a person.

          “The way her nails clawed my back and how she yelled my name in the thralls of passion. She was such a good whore for me.” Hun  finished with a shit eating grin.

          Raphael lost it. He charged at Hun with so much rage Hun took a shaky step back and his dead black eyes widened in fear. All he could was block Raphael’s attacks and dodge his blades. He was completely helpless until Raphael left an opening that he didn’t catch. Hun kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying into the brick wall. Hun charged him, grabbed the back of Raphael’s head and smashed it into his knee. He did the same thing to his chest.

          He wasn’t fighting in his usual style, he wasn’t the same man. He was mad. In both sense of the word. Raphael was on the defense now, listening to him talk about Haley like she was an object.

          “You’ve felt it too, her skin? So soft and bruises so, so easily.” Hun was holding Raphael down, his foot on Raphael’s throat.

          When Raphael struggled to breathe, he got desperate and stabbed Hun’s leg in the calf. Hun jolted back, screaming in pain. He hunched over, panting heavily and sucked in through clenched teeth.

          Raphael stood, coughing until he felt he could breathe without his throat feeling like his throat was being constricted. He was still standing between Hun and Haley’s home, determined to keep him away from her. But then Hun began laughing again and it was unnerving. He had both hands around each wound to stop the bleeding, it was obvious that he was in pain, but he still laughed.

          “Do you think this is going to stop me?” Hun asked, glancing up at the turtle, “nothing is going to stop me from having her. Even if I have to go through you, your brothers or the C.I.A to do it. I will have her again and she’ll realize how happy she will be with me and not a monster like you.”

          Raphael narrowed his eyes at the word monster. He wasn’t the monster. As far as he was concerned, Hun was. It took Haley’s acceptance of him to realize that. But Raphael wasn’t about to say that out loud, Hun was already unhinged. Telling the gang leader that he was wrong would have been like using C4 on a wooden door.

          “Then tell me something. What will it take for you to leave her alone?” Raphael asked.

          Hun stopped his insane rambling to think about his answer and once he found it he smiled madly at Raphael. His dark eyes grew ten times lighter with excitement and insanity. “I want you to stay away from her.”

          Raphael looked at Hun like he grew three head “come again?”

          “You heard me freak! I want you to break up with Haley and it needs to be good. She needs to cry. I want to hear her cry. Then and only then will I leave her alone.” Hun explained, standing up, but put all of his weight on one leg.

          “Or how about I just kick your ass until you’re black and blue?” Raphael offered.

          Hun shook his head, “no, no. You have to break up with her.”

          “Why in the hell would I do that?” Raphael was beginning to lose his temper again.

          “Because you love her.” Hun simply replied.

          Raphael’s mind went blank and his mouth snapped shut. He loved her, he knew he loved Haley with all of his heart and soul. But that phone call was the first time he said that he loved her. Out loud. He’s never said that to anyone, sure to his brothers, but they were his brothers. His bros. He’s never said it to April or Casey. In truth, he less than half said it just to piss Hun off.

          “If you truly love her then you will go up there, right now, and end everything. If you don’t then I will go up there and take her every way I want.”

          “You sick son of bitch.” Raphael gritted his teeth.

          He didn’t want to do this. He was finally happy. He knew, however, that Hun was serious. Fuck his luck. Fuck this crazy ass man. He’d rather take on the entirety of the Purple Dragons than do this. He’d give anything to not have to do this tonight. Raphael would get on his knees and pray to the God he doesn’t believe in. He wished he could call Master Splinter. He should have called his brothers way before now. They would’ve been his way out, his plan to protect Haley from the psycho before him.

          “Alright.” Raphael’s shoulders sank, a pot of nervous butterflies began to boil in the pit of his stomach. He hated this. “I’ll do it.”

          Hun grinned, “good. Leave the door open so I can hear it.”

          Heaving a sigh, Raphael crossed the street and jumped the fence into the tiny backyard. The backyard he was in a few nights ago, sitting on the floral swing with Haley’s head in his lap while she read aloud book she was reading for class. Oliver wasn’t there, of course, and it let them be a couple hidden by tree branches and rose bushes. Their own little world.

 Hun watched as Raphael climbed up the vine covered lattice to Haley’s balcony. He leaned against the railing, debating if he really wanted to do this. Of course he didn’t, but in order to keep Haley safe he would do just about anything. He would sacrifice himself into a volcano to protect her.

          He peered in between curtains and saw Haley tearing apart her desk. She had taken off her organizers, knick-knacks and fake plants and tossed them on her bed. He could only imagine that her frustrated mumbles were colorful curses when she still couldn’t find her laptop charger. Raphael clenched his first around the object. He just stood there, watching her. Burning this image of Haley into her memory because in a few minutes she isn’t going to look happy at all.

          He hesitated to knock, but he knew Hun was watching him.

          “Hello?” Haley called out, extremely confused and then Raphael walked in and she wasn’t confused anymore. Oh wait, yes she was. “I thought you were home.”

          Raphael didn’t reply, he just laid the charger on her desk.

          “Oh you found it! Did I leave it at the lair?” Haley asked, immediately snatching it up and plugging it up to the wall and her device.

          “No. No it wasn’t at the lair.” Raphael replied quietly.

          “Odd.” Haley said standing straight. “Then where did you find it?”

          He didn’t reply. He was just kind of…there, taking her in. The unsuspecting, loving gleam in her sapphire eyes was really tearing his insides down. He hoped Oliver randomly walked in and saw them—saw him—and freaked out. Giving Raphael an escape route. There was a burning lump forming in his throat.

          “Oh god help me.” His voice shook and it caught her off guard.  

          “Raph?”

          He couldn’t look her in the eye, gods he was being a coward. “I can’t do this.”

          “Can’t do what?” Haley asked going for his hand, but Raphael drew it back. He stepped back. “Raph, what’s going on?”

          “We need to end this.” He said, trying to sound calm. Trying to sound like he wasn’t lying. Hun was standing right there outside her room, surrounded by the roses that protected them from prying eyes. He would be able to hear their conversation he couldn’t afford horrible acting now.

          “End this?” Haley repeated, “end what? My ability to lose shit, trust me I agree.”

          “No Haley.” Raphael said, a lot sturdier. “Us. We have to end this.”

          “Where is this coming from?” Haley took one step forward and Raphael took one step back. Clearly he didn’t want anything to do with her. “It wasn’t even thirty minutes ago when you said you loved me. Or was that a lie?”

          “A lie.” Raphael immediately replied, “I don’t love you. I don’t know how I can.”

          Haley’s entire face opened up with misperception. “You’re the one that wanted this. You’re the one that convinced me that this, us, could work!”

          “I know! I thought we could, but I was wrong, okay? We don’t work!” Raphael shouted, “we’re too different! I was stupid thinking I could love you.”  

          He finally locked eyes with her and he wished he hadn’t. There were large crocodile tears cascading down her pink blotchy cheeks. Haley rushed him, her hands landing on his chest. “Please tell me this is some sort of joke. You really aren’t doing this, are you? You lost a bet, right?”

          Raphael grabbed her hands and took them off of him, placing them at her side. “I can’t be with you anymore. I can’t possibly work out for us. We’re just too different.”    

          Haley stumbled back until the back of her legs hit the bed. Her world was crashing, she didn’t have anyone to turn to. Raphael saw this like it was playing on her forehead clear as day. She hoped that he was joking but given his words and the way he was acting. There was no conceivable way he was messing with her.

          He left her there with fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn’t cry out or yell at him, she just sat there in shock. Meanwhile, Raphael ran all the way home without bothering Hun. He didn’t care about that scumbag at the moment, all he wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed and never face the world again.

 

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

The brothers and Master Splinter sat around their table quietly eating their breakfast. It was an awkward silence since one of their brothers wasn’t present and hasn’t been for a while. Raphael. He’d usually lighten the mood every morning by picking on Michelangelo, but for a week and a half now he’s skipped breakfast. He’s skipped most meals, but Donatello has seen him eating when he, himself, was on his way to bed at 3 A.M.. But he hasn’t been training, at least not with them.

“So who’s turn is it this time?” Michelangelo asked into bowl of cereal.

          Everyone gave a pointed look at him and a look of dread just overwhelmed his small face. “Aw c’mon dudes, I did it yesterday.”

          “I’ll go do it.” Leonardo pushed away from the table to leave Michelangelo to carry the conversation with a relieved sigh.

          “Good. I’m tired of him giving me the death glare and slamming the door in my face. It’s rude.” Michelangelo complained.

          “Indeed it is, but not without cause.” Master Splinter spoke gently, “I fear something may have happened between Raphael and Haley.”

          “So you knew they were seeing each other too?” Donatello asked nonchantly. 

          “I believe I knew before they did.” Master Splinter teased.

          “Wait…you mean our hot headed, violent and twisted brother was dating our ultra-cool, butt kicking drummer girl?” Michelangelo asked, dropping his spoon in the mush of colored corn flakes. “And you guys didn’t tell me?”

          Master Splinter and Donatello glanced at each other before turning their gaze on the youngest. “We thought it was pretty obvious.” Master Splinter said.

          “It’s not like they were trying to be sneaky about it. Always running off together. They were always close.” Donatello added.

          “Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Michelangelo complained again, loudly.

          “To be fair Mikey, they didn’t tell anyone, so we weren’t going to either. It was just the polite thing to do.” Donatello replied.

          Michelangelo sunk back in his chair, a pout deep on his face as he began to play with his food, “so does Raph’s recent grumpy behavior mean they broke up?”

          “That maybe the case, my son.” Master Splinter said grimly, “we must honor Raphael’s wish to be alone, but we must also be there for him when he wants us to be.”

          “And what about Haley?” Michelangelo asked, “she can’t trust anyone right now. We’re all she has.”

          Master Splinter sighed, “yes. Her situation is unfortunate, but she truly isn’t alone, is she?”

          “No, she’s not.” Leonardo said, appearing in between Donatello and his empty seat.

          “How is he?” Master Splinter asked.

          “Not coming down until later. Said he wasn’t hungry.” Leonardo replied, sitting in his chair and then turning his attention to Donatello, “can you text April and ask about Haley? I’ve tried to text Haley, but she’s as stubbornly quiet as Raphael.”

          “Sure no problem.” Donatello replied, already whipping his phone out.

          “Leo did you know Raph and Haley were dating?” Michelangelo asked innocently.

          Before he could answer Master Splinter caught his attention  by shaking his head.

          “No Mikey, I didn’t know they were dating.” Leonardo lied, exaggerating.

This seemed to have cheered Michelangelo up because he was back to smiling without a care in the world. He said something about making Raphael’s favorite ramen for lunch or calling into Mr. Murokami’s for a special order. Either way, he was determined to take care of his older brother. Even if it killed, which it might.

April double tapped her phone, turning her screen dark. She closed her locker to reveal Casey leaning up against a case of yellow iron.

“Donny is asking about Haley.” April said. “What should I tell him?”

“The truth.” Casey scoffed as he pushed off the lockers and started to follow April to her next class, “she’s rarely shows up and when she does show she doesn’t talk, she hides her face and just sleeps. She doesn’t even argue when the teachers get on her case. She just walks out. Girl looks like a total wreck.”

          “Including me.” April noted. “I guess Raph is acting the same way.”

          “What did they break up or something?” Casey asked.

          “A few weeks ago, I think.” April replied, “Haley’s uncle, Oliver, he called me. Asking me why Haley was crying or trashing her room.”

          “Did you tell him?” Casey took April’s heaviest book under one of his arms.

          “No. I don’t trust that guy.” April replied with a sour face. “There’s something off about him and I hope Donnie finds out what and fast.”

          “What would happen to Haley if her uncle got arrested? She doesn’t have any other family members to take her in, you know?” Casey pointed out.

          April’s eyes fell to the nasty tiled school floor. “She could probably come live with us. I’m sure dad won’t mind, and we have the extra room.”

          “I just hope nothing bad happens, you know?” Casey gave April her book back when they arrived at her class.   

          “Me too.” April quietly agreed.

“See you later Red. I don’t want to be late for shop class.” Casey waved her off, but then tossed his head back to give her a cocky grin, “or do I?”

          April shook her head, giggling, “go to class Jones.”

 

Haley did not want to be here. As far as anyone was concerned she didn’t want to exist. All she wanted to do was seek sanctuary in her comfortable bed and soft blankets. Ignoring the world and everyone in it. It was difficult with Oliver around, he kept trying to nose into her business, but she made it tough for him. Blocking him on her social media accounts and refusing to talk to him. She even went as far as to change the lock on her door and balcony door.

          She trusted no one.

          Leonardo and Donatello showed up every day, but she wouldn’t let them in. They couldn’t see into her room for days, but the one night she forgot to close the curtains they finally saw her. Donatello knocked a few times and the brothers waited for a few minutes like they always did. Leonardo knocked once more, hoping to get a rise out of her and finally, finally, they saw her.

          “Oh my…” Donatello gasped, his eyes widening.

          From the darkness of her room, Haley emerged in slow motion, her clothes were starting to hang off of her, she was slouching and dragging her feet. When she finally showed her face in the glass, the brothers stood as still as stone. The pale hopelessness in her face, the loss of life in her once electric eyes. Something bubbled to the surface of Leonardo. With clenched fists and questions from Donatello, Leonardo sprinted in the direction of their home.

          “This cannot be good.” Donatello said to himself. 

          Oh it was not.

Raphael was in the dojo with Master Splinter, meditating together until the rat master felt his son was ready to fight again. When Leonardo entered he was greeted by April, Casey and Michelangelo, which fell on deaf ears.

“Where’s Raphael?” Leonardo asked through a clenched jaw.

Casey and Michelangelo hid behind April who was the only one who answered bravely, “he’s meditating with Master Splinter.”

Leonardo marched towards the dojo, opening and closing his fists. His brother and friends watching in great concern and fear, knowing what was about to happen, but not the reason. Half wanting to make some popcorn and referee the fight and half wanting to stop their leader.

          Then Donatello appeared a minute after Leonardo walked into the dojo. He bent over and sucked in huge amounts of air. The other three gathered around him, wanting to give him time to catch his breath.        

          “What in the world happened?” April asked, placing a hand on Donatello’s shoulder.

          “We saw…Haley…not good…Leo **pissed.** ” Donatello panted out.

          “Oh great.” Casey rolled his eyes, popping his knuckles as if he was getting ready to fight a bunch of scumbags.  

          Before April could ask her next question there was a loud crash followed by Master Splinter yelling at his sons. When the four entered the room they saw Raphael flat on his butt, with weights both on top of him and scattered around and Leonardo standing tall above him. 

          “What is the meaning of this Leonardo?” Master Splinter asked loudly. “Explain yourself! Why have you attacked your brother?”

          “We saw her Raphael!” Leonardo barked, his fists shaking. “What the hell did you do to her? She looks like she’s dying!”

          “Is this true?” Master Splinter asked, catching Donatello’s appearance out of the corner of his eye.

          “Hai, Sensei.” Donatello replied. “Her cheeks were sunken in, the bags underneath her eyes and dark circles—she looked like a walking corpse.”

          “Gross dude.” Casey and Michelangelo said and grimaced at the same time.

          “It’s the truth!” Donatello shrieked, embarrassed.

          Raphael pushed the weights off of him and shook his head. He didn’t reply to Leonardo questions, he just let it roll off his shoulders. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. He wasn’t going to tell them. He couldn’t. They would all yell at him, asking him why he didn’t call them for backup or knocking literal sense into him.  

          “She looked miserable! What exactly happened between the two of you?” Leonardo questioned loudly, his temper flying more out of control. He grabbed Raphael and shook him a little. “We are supposed to protect not harm! So what in the hell did you do?”

           Raphael clicked his tongue and pushed his older brother off of him. “Lay off of me! I had to do it!”

          “Had to do what, Raphael?” Leonardo asked.

          “I…I had to break up with her.” Raphael’s eyes fell to the floor in shame, “ Haley and I were dating. We were happy! But Hun he was…he was the one breaking into her room and moving things. He stole something this time. We fought and he just kept talking and talking about her. God the things he said, they were disgusting. The things he was planning on doing to her.” Raphael’s whole body shivered, “ He said he’d leave her alone if I broke it off with her. And I did…I did. I broke her heart. I made her cry.”

Leonardo punched Raphael to the floor. “We would have protected her!”

“How? How Leo! Hun can walk up to her during the day! We’re limited! We can’t protect her. I can’t…protect. I’m useless.” Raphael crumbled, his hands covering his face. In the pausing moment April excused herself to answer a phone call and Master Splinter approached Raphael.

          He got on one knees and grabbed Raphael by both shoulders and shook him once to gain his attention. He spoke softly, “listen to me Raphael. You are not useless. You are not worthless. You loved her with all your heart, enough so to protect her from Hun. Were you wrong in breaking it off with her without speaking to her or us? Perhaps. My son, you are still young. You both are. You still have time to fix this.”

          “We’ll be there with you, Raphie.” Michelangelo said softly, giving his brother an encouraging grin.

          April suddenly came running back in, the color from her face was ash and ghostly. Tears were falling from her face. She was shaking, like whatever news she just received was catastrophic. She was near seconds away from completely losing it and the type of psychic damage she could do could bring the streets plummeting down on them.

          “What is it April?” Donatello asked, going to her. His hands going to her shoulders, he was rubbing them soothingly in one spot to try and calm her down. It wasn’t working. The longer Donatello stared into April’s light blue eyes, seeing the panic and fear in them had the brainiac turtle freaking out a little bit. And that made April cry even more.

          April’s hands went to his chest, trying to grip at something, but failing. “It’s Haley…she…she tried to kill herself!”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was unreal. Everyone was on edge waiting for April and Casey to return from the hospital. Master Splinter made tea for everyone, but they were all too nervous to drink. Raphael went into shock and was refusing to talk. No not refusing Leonardo concluded, he was too afraid to talk. He was afraid that tears would start if he spoke. It scared the leader, he’s never seen Raphael like this. Dead silent. He sat close to him in the living room, the television was just background noise. He had no idea what Donatello was doing. he had disappeared in his lab and he’s been in there for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: attempt in suicide, suicide talk, homicide, angst feelings, depression. 
> 
> Word count: 4,024
> 
> Author’s note: things are starting to heat up, but that doesn’t mean ya’ll should keep reading if the trigger warnings bother you. I updated my tags since I haven’t done that for a while. There are some things in there that’ll probably give away what I’m thinking about doing *side eye emoji* *side eye emoji* *side eye emoji*. Please put yourselves first before my chapter. I’m planning something special for chapter ten.

It was unreal. Everyone was on edge waiting for April and Casey to return from the hospital. Master Splinter made tea for everyone, but they were all too nervous to drink. Raphael went into shock and was refusing to talk. No not refusing Leonardo concluded, he was too afraid to talk. He was afraid that tears would start if he spoke. It scared the leader, he’s never seen Raphael like this. Dead silent. He sat close to him in the living room, the television was just background noise. He had no idea what Donatello was doing. he had disappeared in his lab and he’s been in there for hours.

          “We’re back!” April announced as  the two entered the lair.

          Donatello emerged from the lab, he looked wrecked.

          Everyone gathered around Leonardo and Raphael. April was holding several pieces of paper and one envelope.

          “How is Haley?” Master Splinter asked softly.

          “She’s stable. The doctors have her sedated and once she’s awake she’ll be on a…uh…suicide watch for 72 hours.” April replied reluctantly, eyeing Raphael nervously.

          “Why did…why…” Donatello asked.

          “She wrote a letter.” April replied, she handed it to Donatello and the envelope to Master Splinter. “She felt lost. She found a box of Oliver’s things, hidden in the back of his closet. It was full of fake I.Ds, resumes, certificates and degrees.”

          “Whoa.” Michelangelo and Leonardo gasped in unison.

          “So does that mean Oliver really isn’t her uncle?” Michelangelo asked.

          “I think so.” Donatello said holding up a few article, “these are clippings about Haley’s parents. They were murdered and she went missing—as a baby.”

          “But…Haley said they died in a car accident.” Leonardo said, his face matched everyone’s confused face, “didn’t they?”

          “No. Her _uncle_ told her they died in a car accident.” Donatello continued, putting emphasis on his family relation. He continued, “these clippings have her parent’s names and photos plastered all over them. And then there’s this.”

          Donatello held up a most wanted photo from the F.B.I. It was Oliver. Except younger. His hair was longer and dirty, he looked like he had eaten in days. He almost looked deranged.

          “According to this article, her parents were murdered between midnight and three in the morning. They were found by a neighbor who was wondering why both of their cars were in the driveway. The neighbor told the police that Haley, their nine-month-old daughter was missing when the neighbor went inside the house and found the bodies, but not the baby.” Donatello finished reading the article and passed it back to April.

          “Her letter goes on to say she saw no way out. She felt lied to.”

          Everyone turned to look at Raphael, who’s hands were covering his face. “I’m such a jerk.” He muttered.

          Master Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder. “You could not have seen this coming. No one could have.”

          “I still shouldn’t have broken up with her like I did!” Raphael jumped up from the couch dramatically. “not with all the shit she’s already going through. I should have told Hun no. I should have fought him.”

          “There is no point in dwelling on what has come to pass.” Master Splinter said, “now we must focus on Haley.”

 

          Donatello is the only one up, attempting to work on new updates for their security system. His brain feels so muddled and distracted. He was trying to wrap everything around his head because something nagged at him. He abandoned the security update and rolled to the small stack of articles and Haley’s note. He tried to match everything up, going back and forth between the newspaper and her note.

          Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

          It was the language in her letter that didn’t match. The way it was written and even the way her letters were written were wrong. His phone buzzed a few times, he glanced at the clock and even though it was the crack of dawn there was only one person that would be up. April.

          Turtle Squad:

          <Haley’s three days are almost up. The doctors agreed to release her in my dad’s custody. Since you know, he’s a therapist. He’ll work with her from home while she stays with us. She’s also decided to finish the school year at home.>

          It’s been three days since April dropped the bomb on them. He was concerned about April, the girls were close, like sisters. And with April’s psychic powers she was able to feel emotions a lot easier and heavier than anyone else on Earth. Then there was Raphael. He was already feeling guilty about their forced break-up, but now this.

          Oh right. He should reply.

          “Why is she staying home?”

          April replied, “there’s um…a lot of rumors at school.

          “Are you afraid Haley might fight someone?” Donatello quickly replies.

          “Absolutely.”

          Donatello could practically hear her chuckle. “How are you doing?”

          April took a moment to reply, “yes and no. It’s been crazy getting ready to move Haley in here. My dad has been stressing me out, making sure that I’m fine every five minutes. He’s been on edge.”

          “Well to be fairy, Kirby is about to take on a suicide survivor who found out her entire world has been based on a lie.” Donatello leaned back in his chair, “If you want to talk to someone who doesn’t have a PHD in psychology, I’m always around. I’ll bring the pizza.”

          “Thanks Donnie. I may have to take you up on that.” April said.

          Raphael puts his phone down on his nightstand. Sitting up, the turtle winced. The last three days he’s been working out the stress and anger. He felt like he’s thinned out in the past few weeks, but really he just took a long rest. He was slow and everything burned, but he could re-build himself. Make himself stronger. He left his phone in his room as he left to go to the dojo. No one was really up. Leonardo meditates for an hour in his room before he gets everyone up for breakfast. That’s an hour of being by himself.

          “Raphael if you keep pushing yourself like this, you will burn yourself out.” Master Splinter said as he stood in the back to watch Raphael go through simple drills as a warmup.

          “It’s just a light pre-work out.” Raphael said in between pants, taking one final breath before breaking his stance.

          “Remember too much training can be just as bad as not training at all.” Master Splinter warned him.

          “Hai, Sensei.” Raphael stood straight and watched Master Splinter circle around until he stopped in front of the picture of his family.

          “I am going to give you a special lesson Raphael.” Master Splinter spoke softly.

          “Oh yea?”

          “Today I want you to do nothing.” Master Splinter ordered.

          “That’s all I’ve been doing Master Splinter. I need to get stronger.” Raphael retaliated.

          “You haven not gotten weaker. No physically anyway, mentally perhaps.” The rat master placed his photo down and turned towards his son. “You need to have your own house in order before you face Haley. Do you understand, my son?”        

          “I think so?” Raphael looked puzzled. “Could you maybe simplify it for me.”

          “You are not train.” Master Splinter said, “I’d recommend that you meditate or **take a walk**.”

          “I read you loud and clear Master Splinter.” Raphael put his hands up defensively. The last thing he wanted was for his father to pinch him in the place that knocks him out for the whole day.

 

          Taking Master Splinter’s order to heart Raphael left the dojo. He cleaned up the lair while his brothers were doing their lessons, already knowing it’d be ruined within a minute after they’d be released. He then moved to his room. He didn’t realize his room had gotten so messy and stinky until the light from the hallway hit the hi-hat of his drum set just right. Illuminating the area and the untidiness for all to see. For an hour he cleaned his room, he washed his bedding and wiped everything down with disinfectant. Three trash bags and a made bed later his room was incredibly clean and smelled like lemons.

          He took a shower afterwards, feeling like he was covered in dust and cleaning chemicals. Thinking about what he needs to do while the water hits him, but nothing comes to mind. He wants to see Haley, but not only was it day light outside. He didn’t know if she wanted to see him. Why would she? He broke her heart and just ran off.

          Drying off an idea hit him. He reached for his phone and started a new thread with April.

          Hot Head to Red:

                   <Does your dad need with help with anything?>

          It took a few minutes before April replied. Raphael’s glad he’s never had to go to school, getting up before the sun comes up sounds awful. He’s only been to his friend’s school once and from the outside it looked like a prison and from what Casey has told him it sounded like one too. April tried to reassure him that it wasn’t, that it could be fun at times. Raphael’s mind, however, was made up. If you had to stay in a place that you didn’t want to be in for eight hours then it was prison.

          Red to Hot Head:

                   <There are a few things that need to be set up and moved around.>

          Hot Head and Red:

                   <Do you guys mind if I come over and help? Splinter has banned me from training today.>

          Red to Hot Head:

                   <He’d love that! He has patients all morning and then he’s picking Haley up.>

          Hot Head to Red:

                   <What time will they be back?>

          Red to Hot Head:

                   <Probably around three.>

          Then he’ll be done before three.

          Red to Hot Head:

                   <I told dad to leave the window open for you.>

          He left a note for his brothers on the fridge because when Master Splinter saw him coming in the dojo he gave Raphael **the look.** A warning look that followed by a beat down. He didn’t want that. It’s not like he was going to join their training session, no way. Hit Michelangelo over the head once maybe, but not fully join in.

          Mr. O’Neil wasn’t home by the time Raphael arrived. As soon as he entered the living room, he immediately saw furniture he didn’t recognize. They must’ve been from Mr. O’Neil office April banned them from. Something about patient’s files being in there or something.  He went straight back to the room. It was smaller than what Haley was probably used to, but it looked like April brought over some of her things to make it feel like home. Then something hit him.

          Hot Head to Red:

                   <Why is Haley staying with you guys instead of going home to Oliver?>

          Raphael shot off the quick text to April. While he waited for her reply he put Haley’s bed together and placed it against the wall. He made the bed like the first time he did when she was released from the hospital. Putting together the large desk was the hardest thing to do, but he eventually got it together. He laid on the floor for a break, he was just so damned frustrated. Why is she moving in with April and Mr. O’Neil?

          “Oh right.” He dug his phone out and saw April’s message. He sat up straight up, eyes wide as he read the words. He read them and reread them. Trying to comprehend what his friend was telling him, but all it did was give him this feeling of hot cinders in his gut.

          Red to Hot Head:

                   <Oliver has gone missing.>

          Hot Head to Red:

                   <What do you mean he’s gone missing?>

          Red to Hot Head:

                   <I guess he was gone when the ambulance arrived. The front door was wide open, and they found Haley on the floor in the kitchen.>

          Hot Head to Red:

                   <Wait…in the kitchen? Not her room or the bathroom? And what does Haley have to say about all of this?>

          Red to Hot Head:

                   <I thought that was weird too. There’s something else that isn’t right. A bunch of C.I.A agents showed up and asked about him. And according to Haley, she doesn’t remember a thing. She doesn’t know how she got her wounds or why she was on the kitchen floor. When a specialist from the C.I.A spoke with her she concluded that Haley didn’t try to kill herself, she was attacked.>

          That news hit Raphael harder than a semi-truck, but it was all making sense now. The letter she left, he overheard Donatello telling Leonardo that the handwriting was the same as Haley’s. But enough of that now, he needed to focus.

Hot Head to Red:

                   <What sort of questions were they asking you and your dad?>

          Red to Hot Head:

                   <They asked about his job, what he does outside of work, and I thought that was weird because Oliver is a C.I.A agent, right? Then I overheard my dad and an agent talking. Oliver isn’t an agent. He never worked for them.>

          Raphael almost dropped his phone.

          Hot Head to Red:

                   <Who the hell is this guy?>

          Red to Hot Head:

                   <IDK, but we’ll talk later. I have an exam.>

          Hot Head to Red:

                   <Good luck *thumbs up emoji*.>

          Tucking his phone away Raphael looked around the room and saw nothing else to put together. There’s a box by a bookshelf that came from her house. Opening it there were three rows laying flat and two more rows on their spines. Raphael knew Haley loved to read, but this seemed excessive. The books were all mainly fantasy or historic period pieces. He tried to put them in order, but honestly majority of them were trilogies and he had no idea which one was first, middle or last. He glanced at the time on his phone when he finished putting the last book on the shelf. At least he put them in alphabetical order (by last name of course). It was almost three. Mr. O’Neil would be home with Haley any moment.

          “I should probably go.” Raphael said to himself. He was nervous about seeing Haley. Maybe a little guilty too. She probably wouldn’t have gone snooping in Oliver’s things, she probably wouldn’t have gotten hurt if he hadn’t taken Hun’s threat seriously. Somehow he started the day feeling great, but now he feels worse than ever.

          He was on the fire escape when he heard Mr. O’Neil talking. He peered through the crack of the curtains and saw the old man holding the door open for someone wearing light blue scrubs. She was moving slowly, like she was dizzy or something. When she took the hood off Raphael finally saw Haley.

          She looked pale and fragile, hair in a messy bun. Raphael observed the weight she lost. He did that. When Haley shrugged off her jacket Raphael’s stomach lurched. Both of Haley’s forearms were bandaged and she had some bruising on her knuckles. He couldn’t stay there anymore. His worse upgraded to shitty.

 

          “My son, I thought I told you to not train today.” Master Splinter said as he entered the dojo, spotting Raphael sitting underneath the tree.

          “I’m not training Sensei.” Raphael’s voice cracked, “I’m just sitting. Thinking.”

          Master Splinter sat beside his son, “do you wish to talk?”

          “I saw her Master Splinter.” Raphael started, “I was over at April’s place because I guess that’s where she’ll be living.”

          “I am aware.”

          “April said she overheard her dad and a C.I.A agent. Oliver isn’t her uncle, he never worked for the C.I.A and I’m starting to think Haley never really tried to…kill herself.”

          “Why do you believe that?” Master Splinter asked stroking his beard.

          “Because a specialist said she didn’t, because her knuckles are bruised like she was trying to defend herself because she says she doesn’t remember anything about that night at all. I don’t know Master Splinter, my gut tells me she didn’t do this.” Raphael sounded so defeated.

          “Then you must follow your instincts.” Master Splinter advised and then paused for a few seconds.

          Raphael’s shoulders sagged, his expression pained, “She looks awful and it’s all my fault. If I hadn’t broken up with her then maybe this wouldn’t have happened. I told her not to go snooping through his things, it didn’t feel right. There was something off about him from the beginning, I knew that, but to kill a girl he’s raised just to hide a secret is insane.”

          Master Splinter stood and went to his shelf that sheltered his family’s portraits. He returned with a letter with Raphael’s name written on it. In Haley’s writing.

          “I did not know when to give this to you, but now, my son, I believe you are ready.” He placed the envelope in front of his son. “Read it.”

          Raphael stared at it, memorizing the way Haley wrote his name. It had already been opened, probably by Master Splinter.

          _Raphael,_

_I don’t know why after everything that’s happened, I still think of you. I hope you’re doing okay and that you’re not being a total pain in the ass to your brothers. If you’re sulking and being miserable then you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought. You better be out there kicking Purple Dragon ass and destroying some Foot Bots. I don’t know why you decided to break things off. I thought we were good, I thought you were happy, but I think I’m starting to get a handle on it. I still love you and I hope we can see each other soon._

_Love always,_

_Haley Bishop_

_P.S: I’ll be okay._

“She didn’t kill herself.” Raphael muttered and then stood straight up. He clenched the letter in his hand so tight his hand shook. “This is proof sensei! Haley was hopeful, moving on. There is no way she’d do this.”      

          “I’m glad you think so.” Leonardo said as he entered the dojo, “because Donnie called into the tips hotline about Oliver.”

          Raphael gapped at his older brother, “the tips hotline? Wait you mean like the cops?”         

          “Generally yea. We all agree Oliver tried to murder Haley and staged it to look like Haley…” Leonardo’s voice drifted away. “We’re not going to be able to prove anything ourselves. Hopefully the cops and the actual C.I.A will be able to figure everything out.”

          “What are we supposed to do in the meantime? Shove our thumbs up our—"

          “Raphael!” Master Splinter interrupted before Raphael could finish his thought. “We will continue to be there for her. We are the only family she has left.”

         

          “So how’s Raph?” Haley asked drawing her knees to her chest.

          April was sitting at the foot of her bed with her homework in front of her. Haley should have been focusing on her own work so she wouldn’t fall behind, but history was easy, and Haley was distracted be a certain turtle. She hasn’t seen him in weeks. She wanted to see him. Talk to him. Fight with him. But also laugh with him.

          “He’s doing okay.” April replied, “he’s been keeping busy.”

          “I know the feeling.” Haley mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes.

          Haley has developed a routine in the past few weeks. She wakes up when everyone leaves, goes for a run, comes home to eat breakfast and starts homework. Some of her teachers call her to talk about lessons, homework or just to check up on her. Honestly, she thought her teachers hated her, but hearing the concern in their voices proved that theory wrong. Mr. O’Neil comes home an hour early to work with Haley before April returns home. They start their sessions talking about music to help Haley ease into it.

          Haley had to mourn for her parents who were actually murdered, search through the tangle of lies that Oliver spun. She had to figure out who she was without her pretend uncle. A kidnap victim? An orphan? A witch? All three, but she wanted to be more. She wanted to be Raphael’s girlfriend again, but the chances of that happening. Inconceivable.

          “You still love him even though he broke your heart?” Mr. O’Neil asked, jotting something down.

          Haley was sitting in a single’s chair, her knees against her chest. “Of course.”

         

          “Hello, earth to Haley.” April sung, waving her hand in front of Haley’s face.

          “Sorry what?” Haley asked, shaking her head back to earth.

          “Do you want him to come see you?” April repeated her question.

          “Of course I do. I just don’t know if he wants to see me.”

          “Oh trust me, he does. He’s just too scared.” April leaned back on her hands.

          “Why would he be scared? I’m not angry at him.” Haley sensed April wasn’t telling her something.

          “No, but he’s worried you will be once you find out about the deal he made with Hun.”

          Haley’s world snapped to a halt. Her face went still, but her eyes widened. Her sapphire blues alight with fire. “What?”

          “Oops.” April’s face scrunched with regret.

         

          The guys are sitting around the television watching another old cartoon when Donatello’s phone began to ring.

          “Hey April, what’s going on…hold on April slow down.” Donatello’s panicked voice caught everyone’s attention. “What do you mean Haley found out?”

          The show was long forgotten when that question was uttered. Donatello went as a pale as a green turtle could go and then turned a worried gaze to Raphael.

          “Haley knows Raph and she’s coming here.” Donatello practically whispered and Raphael’s heart drops to his butt.

          “Oh shi—”

          “RAPHAEL WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” Haley’s angry thunderous voice boomed throughout the whole lair. Master Splinter rushed out, he had forgotten his cane, but he was ready to fight for his son if he needed to.

          Raphael and his brothers are on their feet, but they’re guarding their brother. Then Haley finds them all. She is disheveled from running all the way to their home, her cheeks are pink and blotchy. She looks as if she’s about to pop.

          Leonardo steps between Haley and his brothers. “Haley you need to calm down.”

          “Move.” Haley hisses. Her fist are clenched so tight they are not only shaking, but the knuckles are so white Leonardo was afraid the bones would burst through her skin.

          “Not happening.” Leonardo’s stance hardened, he wasn’t going to raise his fists to her, he wasn’t going to fight her. Not because he couldn’t win against her, but she was probably his closest friend and there was no way he’d be able to win.  

          “Leo. It’s okay.” Raphael stepped forward, putting a hand on his brother shoulder. He closes the gap between them but leaves little space. Raphael did a once over on Haley. Gauze is peeking from the end of her jacket sleeve, it doesn’t look thick. Maybe that means her wounds are healing.

          He was suddenly kicked past the television. The brothers don’t know if they should stop Haley or go to their brother. They looked over at Master Splinter who hasn’t moved from his position, his hands were positioned behind his back. Watching the scene unfold with a sort of fond smile.

          “How stupid are you?” Haley shouts, “accepting that fucking deal with Hun! You really are an idiot! I can’t believe you!”

          Raphael stood, dusting himself off. Standing his ground he stared at Haley with determined emerald eyes. He should apologize, but he can’t reason with that idea. “I won’t apologize Haley. I did it to protect you.”

          “That’s not an excuse! Not after how you ended it!” Haley was practically screeching, “I didn’t want that! I didn’t—I didn’t want to lose you.”

          The air burned away. Haley had sunk to her knees, her hands covering her face. She was choking on sobs, shoulders shaking. “How could you leave me?” Her voice was so small and weak.

          Raphael immediately went to her, gathering her up in his arms. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry. I’ll fix this. I swear it.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: interspecies sex, mutantxhumansexualrelations (I’m dying) (please send help)
> 
> Word count: 7,073
> 
> Author’s note: so I had a close friend help me write this, but she wants to remain anonymous. I’m also gonna make you guys guess which scenes she wrote because I like being difficult. Enjoy reading! I gave up editing it, mainly because I haven’t slept in like 24+ hours. No one tell my friend, she gets mad lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hun was supervising his Purple Dragons from the top of the shipping truck. Glaring down at them to make sure there were no mistakes and hell to pay if there were any. His men have noticed how on edge he’s been lately. Angry and easy to set off. One man made a comment about how Hun’s girlfriend probably dumped him and now that man was at the bottom of the Hudson. No one has spoken to Hun again.

Hun was supervising his Purple Dragons from the top of the shipping truck. Glaring down at them to make sure there were no mistakes and hell to pay if there were any. His men have noticed how on edge he’s been lately. Angry and easy to set off. One man made a comment about how Hun’s girlfriend probably dumped him and now that man was at the bottom of the Hudson. No one has spoken to Hun again.

          The built for tough man was about to bark at his men to work faster until he and his men were simultaneously attacked. Hun was kicked off the truck, landing face first on the pavement. He was about to order his men to attack, except they were all being held down by a turtle, a giant rat and two teenagers. He turned over on his back to come face to face with the end of a new sharpened sai.

          Raphael stood above Hun, showering Hun in a terrifying death glare. “I’m only going to say this once.” Raphael said coldly, pointing his sai closer and closer to Hun’s eye. “You come anywhere near Haley—if you so much as look at her, breathe near her or even sneeze anywhere near her—we’ll be back to finish what your dumbass started. And no one will save you from me.”

          At first, Hun said nothing. He tried to meet Raphael’s dangerous gaze with his own but couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried, the turtle won. He bowed his head in defeat. “I understand.”

          Raphael looked at his family and gave them the notice to disappear. In the plume of purple smoke the turtles and company disappeared. The Purple Dragons were afraid to move.

 

          April returned later that night to tell her father and Haley the good news. However, the two were still deep in their session, hours later. Mr. O’Neil was holding Haley’s letter to Raphael.

          “This wasn’t a suicide letter.” Mr. O’Neil stated, Haley kept quiet. “This was more of a I still love you, but I’m moving on type letter.”

          “What of it?” Haley was still standoffish—a defense mechanism.

          “Were you, or rather, are you moving on?” Mr. O’Neil asked, “or were you just saying all of this to give Raphael peace of mind?”

          Haley chewed on her cheek, “all three? I don’t know. I didn’t want Raph to be mopey and depressed. I wanted—want him to be happy. Even if that means I’m not the person who makes him feel that.”

          Mr. O’Neil sat back in his chair, “after everything he did? The lying and breaking your heart, you still love him.”

          “Would you have done the same thing? Would you lie to keep April safe even if it meant breaking her heart?” Haley countered.

          “I would, yes.” Mr. O’Neil answered without hesitation. “So how was it, seeing him the other day?”

          “You mean after I kicked his ass?” Haley chuckled.

          Mr. O’Neil laughed, “yes. After you kicked his ass.”

          “I felt like I could breathe again. It was easier being with Raphael. Yea we fought, but it was literally over the stupidest things and we’d laugh about it five minutes later.”

          “It sounds like you two were perfect for each other.” Mr. O’Neil noted, “even though you two are different species.”

          “Opposites attract.”

          “I suppose you’re right.” Mr. O’Neil wrote something down. “How is your schoolwork coming along?”

          “I’m ahead in all my classes. My grades have actually improved and my teachers are easier to talk to since they can’t give me detentions.” Haley replied, smiling and chuckling to herself a little bit. She got up from the couch and began walking around. A sign that she wanted to be done.

          “And the rumors? April told you about them?” Mr. O’Neil asked.

          “Yea she did, let them talk. When I come back for our senior year they’ll be too afraid to talk about me. Or someone will die in a car crash and they’ll be the new topic.”

          That was the end of their session. Mr. O’Neil liked Haley. She was his easiest patient—had a good sense of humor and, lord, was she smart. But she could get pessimistic, too real. Haley _was_ realist. How could she not be with all the things she’s seen? She saw things for what they are and bluntly tells the truth.

          April was in her room, listening to music while doing homework. She takes her headphones off when she heard weird noises coming from Haley’s room. It was light melancholy strumming.

          April to Donnie:

                   I’m scared.

          Donnie to April:

                   Do you need me to come over?

          April to Donnie:

                   No, it’s Haley. She’s playing the…guitar.

Donnie to April:

                   Wait seriously? I thought she played the drums.

          April to Donnie:

                   So did I, but she asked if she could borrow dad’s old guitar. She plays it after every therapy session.

          Donnie to April:

                   Must be the emotions she feels afterwards. She’s too raw to just sit around.

          April to Donnie:

                   She’s been talking about busking.

          Donnie to April:

                   Or she’s completely lost her mind. What happened to The Harpies?

          April to Donnie:

                   Haley is taking a leave of absence from The Harpies.

          Donnie to April:

                   That’s odd, for her. Was there any trouble?

          April to Donnie:

                   Not that I know of. I can ask though. How’s Raph?

          Donnie to April:

                   Unfortunately he’s back to his usual self. I have the bruises to prove it.

April to Donnie:

                   Poor baby. Should I come down and ice them for you?

          Donnie to April:

                   Don’t worry, I’ll live.

          April to Donnie:

          Speaking of Raphael. For a moment I really thought he was going to take Hun’s eye out.

          Donnie to April:

                   I’m actually shocked that he didn’t. I lost that bet to Mikey.

          April to Donnie:

                   I think the music stopped. I should go. Haley wants to get heart attack burgers.

          Donnie to April:

                   And the last thing I want to do is get in between Haley and her burgers. Have a good time.

         

          April hopped up from her bed and tucked her phone in her back pocket. Haley was already waiting for her by the door, her face lit up by her phone. She was smiling, but it was a smile April has only seen when she was around Raphael. April wasn’t going to say anything, if things were happening she’d let Haley tell her when she was ready.

          Weeks roll by and Haley had fallen back into hanging out with everyone. Master Splinter was happy to see her back in his home and not attacking his son. It was like the last few months never happened. Little by little Raphael and Haley were starting to spend time by themselves. They were back to training together and calling each other names like little kids messing around on the playground.

          They were patrolling the city late on a Saturday night after April and Haley finished their homework and attempted to help Casey with his. Haley was dragging behind them because after two hours of running and fighting Foot Bots and the occasional Purple Dragons (which honestly was the best thing ever in her book). All she wanted to do was sit around and watch the stars peek through the smoke and smog. Raphael saw her just moseying around on the ledge.

          “Whacha doin?” Raphael asked after backflipping to her side.

          “Nothin.” Haley replied, balancing on one foot on the edge of the roof.

          “You feelin okay?”

          “Oh yea nothing like feeling like my lungs are gonna catch on fire.” Haley sarcastically replied, hopping down to Raphael’s level. She realized a few days ago that Raphael was no longer shorter than her, she could probably rest her head on his shoulder if she really wanted to.

          “They haven’t found Oliver, have they?” Raphael grabbed her hand, making her stop and face him.

          April already told them. The cops, the Feds and C.I.A were in the apartment when she returned from school, Haley was sitting in her chair with a storm brewing in her eyes. After they all left and Haley had retreated to her room to play on the guitar her father informed her that Oliver was still missing. The chances of him even being in New York anymore was extremely slim, but they weren’t going to stop looking for him.

          “Maybe it’s a good thing he isn’t here anymore.” Haley said, “I don’t know what I’d do if I saw him.”

          “It’s not like you’d kill him.” Raphael laughed nervously, but when Haley didn’t dismiss his comment he grew a little concerned. “You wouldn’t, would you?”

          Haley slid her hand out of his and took a few steps away from him. She wouldn’t, couldn’t, meet his eyes. That same storm April talked about was still there, except it had completely engulfed Haley. “Like I said, I don’t know what I’d do.”

          The two eventually caught up to the others. Not like it was hard, they had stopped right above the pizza shop. Michelangelo was trying to get his way on the toppings, but the others didn’t feel like trying anchovies, chocolate chip and broccoli pizza. Raphael was able to silence his little brother by tying him up and placing him a few feet away from the group. Pepperoni for everyone.

          Haley was enjoying her third slice when she heard a woman scream. Dusting her hands free of crumbs she wandered over to the edge and saw the woman with her back against the wall clutching her purse. Purple Dragons were circling her like a hungry pack of wolves. Haley rolled her eyes, you’d think the others that they beat up a few hours ago would have told their friends that Hun’s ex was out tonight. Of course the concussions she gave them may have prevented that.

          Leonardo happened to look up just when Haley jumped from the ledge. Panicking, Leonardo scrambled to his feet and to the ledge with the others behind him. Just in time to see Haley flip a Purple Dragon over her shoulder and down the alley.

          “Should we help?” Casey asked, his mouth full of stringy cheese and pepperoni.

          “I think she’s got this.” April grimaced when Haley performed an effortless Tobi Mawashi Geri.

          “There’s also a woman down there.” Donatello pointed to the woman who was sitting on her butt in awe.

          Haley finished by kicking the last Purple Dragon in the butt as he tried to run away. Then Haley picked up the woman’s purse, dusted it off and helped the woman to her feet. The woman tightly hugged Haley before returning to her night. Haley’s crew was about to shout out in celebration, but then Haley stopped dead in tracks and remained frozen. Following her gaze, everyone’s heart collectible dropped.

Hun.

          Before Raphael reached his sai there was a huge gust of wind that knocked everyone off their feet. A vortex emerged from nowhere causing people in the street to scream and run in horror, but the others knew they weren’t in real danger.

          “Hey so I just thought of something.” Donatello said while rubbing the back of his head, “what if Haley’s powers are triggered by extreme emotions?”

          “You don’t say!” April shouted and then covered her ears when a high pitch screech, like a Banshee wail, was shot out of the vortex.

          “She’s going after Hun!” Raphael yelled getting to his feet. He ran along the edge of the building until he spotted Hun hiding behind the dumpster. Leonardo shouted for his brother to stop, but with the high winds and wailing, his warning fell on—literal—deaf ears.

          Raphael landed in front of Hun, thinking if Haley saw a friendly face she’d calm down. Except he couldn’t see inside the vortex, he glanced over his shoulder at Hun and even though he hated the man he didn’t want Haley to sully her hands with his blood.

          “You need to get out of here! Now!” Raphael yelled and pointed down the opposite alley.

          “What happened to her?” Hun asked, he looked absolutely terrified.

          “You showed up! Now go!” Raphael practically shoved him down the path and then faced the growing vortex. He glanced up, meeting the eyes of his brothers and friends. He motioned for them to stay there, but they looked nervous.

          Slowly, Raphael inched towards the vortex. He prayed he wouldn’t get sucked in and thrown all the way to Jersey when he put his hand through to test it out. He cracked one eye open when he wasn’t catapulted. Taking that as a sign of good faith he fully entered and disappeared from his friend’s vision.

          “What do we do?” Donatello asked, looking nervously at their leader.

          Staring down the twister seriously Leonardo released the hold on one of his swords, “we wait and pray that Raphael knows what he’s doing.”

          Entering the eye of the whirlwind, Raphael dropped his arms to his side. There was no wind, but it was cold and quiet. Haley levitated a few feet off the ground just like the first night this happened. Her eyes were glowing a blinding white and her veins were purple against her skin.

                “Haley!” Raphael shouted, meeting her in the middle and grabbed her hand. “Please listen to me! I know things are awful right now and that you probably feel like you can’t trust anyone. That you have no one, but you have a family! You have me! I know I screwed up by leaving you once, but I promise you, I won’t leave you! I’m right here! I’m not going anywhere! So please…please come back to me. I love you, Haley. I love you.”

          From outside the wind from the vortex began to die down, giving the others the chance to see inside. To see Raphael holding onto Haley’s hand as she glided down and into Raphael’s arms.

          “Uh Leo, we have a problem.” Casey elbowed Leonardo in the arm and pointed to the cop cars pulling up on the scene. Leonardo told Michelangelo to throw a couple of egg smoke bombs down until the entire area was engulfed in purple smoke.

 

          “How is she?” Leonardo asked, hovering over Donatello who had fingers pressed against Haley’s neck pulse point.

          “Her vitals are strong.” Donatello stated, moving his hand to her forehead. “No fever.”

          “Then why isn’t she waking up?” Raphael asked, as the grip around her hand tightened. He started to carry her away when the first smoke bomb hit, and he didn’t stop until they were almost home. Now, she was asleep in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

          “From what I researched about magick and craft, it takes a lot of energy to do what she did. So I’m guessing she’s completely wiped out.” Donatello said. “Right now I suggest we get her to Master Splinter. He might be able to help her.”

 

          Master Splinter was brought up to speed by Leonardo, April and Donatello while Raphael placed her on a mat in the dojo. He remained by her side while Master Splinter performed a healing mantra over Haley’s body.

          “You should get some rest my son.” Master Splinter said, placing a hand on Raphael’s shoulder when he stood. “Haley will recover shortly, just give her some time.”

          Understanding Master Splinter’s orders, Raphael reluctantly left Haley’s side. He was thankful no one was awake at the ungodly hour, it was easier to get to his room without being bombarded by questions he wouldn’t have been able to answer. Never before in his life was he so thankful for his bed. It was almost funny exhausted he was because the second his head hit his pillow he was out.

          The next time he woke up it was to the sound of his door opening and closing. He shot straight up and held a sai at whoever is was that was stupid enough to enter.

          “I thought April was joking, but you actually sleep with your weapons.” Haley’s voice sounded hoarse, but it was still beautiful.

          “When did you…” Raphael question trailed off when Haley sat next to him on his bed.

          “A few minutes ago. I didn’t want to wake up Master Splinter, but I was hoping someone could clue me in.” Haley was nervous. Playing with the string from the holes of her jeans. Was this the first time she was alone with him since their patch up?

          Shit maybe.

          Raphael brought her up to speed and with every word, Haley’s face became paler and paler. She couldn’t remember anything. Her world went completely black when she saw Hun.

          “No one got hurt, right? Hun is still alive?” Haley asked.

          “Yea he is. He owes me one.” Raphael replied, he didn’t want to save Hun. He wanted him to ripped apart from Haley’s wind, but it was either save him or Haley’s soul. Raphael didn’t hesitate in choosing.

          “I heard you, you know.” Haley spoke quietly, like she was telling him secret. “I think I was starting to come out of it towards the end, but I heard you.”

          Raphael’s face went blank and red. So bright and red.

          “I love you too.”

          She was facing him fully now, her hand on top of his. Raphael’s eyes darted until he gathered the courage to finally meet hers. Jesus fucking Christ were they always this big and blue? Raphael felt like he could swim in them, get lost in the depth and never come up for air. In the middle of closing what little gap was between them, Haley had tilted her head to the side, their noses brushing against each other. Raphael swallowed hard, he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself. It had been so long since they kissed. Was she really ready. As if she read his mind, Haley nudged the empty space and Raphael immediately locked their lips together. His hands went to either side of her head, slightly gripping the roots of her hair. Haley scratched at his plastron and crawled into his lap, tipping them over until Raphael’s shell was against his mattress.  

          Haley loved kissing Raphael. She thought it might be her new favorite thing to do. His tongue was heavy in her mouth, filling her to the brim. It made her feel like she hadn’t been a completed person before, but she was now, all of her parts in place. His hands around the back of her head or thigh or waist were so large she thought one day they could expand and devour her entirely. And that would be okay because then she would just exist in a place of pure Raph-ness and she could not think of anywhere else she’d rather be.

          They were making out on Raphael’s bed. Raphael was on his back and Haley was sprawled out on top of him. He had one hand covering almost the entire right side of her face and the other resting on her lower back. His third finger kept brushing the elastic of her pants. She couldn’t help but wonder if it would dare to travel further, to dip below her clothes, but it never did. And then there was his tongue, hot and thick, and she decided it was time to explore that place of pure Raph-ness now. She wanted all of him, all over her, everywhere.

          Haley opened her eyes, slowly, blearily. Raphael did the same and met her gaze, half dazed, half questioning. His hand on her lower back had stopped at her elastic and was frozen.

          “What’s up?” he asked, his voice cracking and deep. Like he was waking up from a dream.

          “Raph,” Haley whispered, even though she had no reason to keep quiet. They were completely alone, and she had every intention to take advantage of it. She spread her legs and squirmed on top of him until she was straddling one of his knees. Then she squirmed some more. The friction shot lightning down her toes and it took everything in her power to not outright moan. “Can I touch you?”

          Raphael’s eyes widened. They betrayed him by glancing, quickly, but not so quick that Haley didn’t notice, to her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra and the shirt she had on dipped low enough that he could see very clearly the soft curves of flesh squished against his plastron.

          “You… are touching me,” Raphael said slowly. Haley rolled her eyes. Her idiot virgin boyfriend was going to kill the mood with his sarcasm.

          Haley lifted a hand and scraped Raphael’s collarbone, just where the skin poked out of the shell, with her nails. He groaned instinctively and she grinned. “I want to touch parts of you no one else has.”

          She thought she had turned on all of her quintessential cool sexy Haley charm. It was irresistible under normal circumstances. These circumstances, apparently, did not meet the requirements of normality. Instead of swooning like he should have, Raphael stoically relocated both of his hands and grabbed her arms. Haley was strong and if she had been fighting back, Raphael would not have been able to so easily move her where he wanted, but she was caught off guard. So he lifted her easily, sat up and set her beside him on the bed.

          The shock of what Haley had suggested and of Raphael just sort of cancelling their make out session because of it sat like a third person on the bed between them. While it was there, Haley rushed through a tunnel of nightmare scenarios. ‘He’s pushing me away’, ‘He’s breaking up with me again’, ‘I’ll be all alone’.

          Before she could yell and scream or basically just explode in panic, Raphael said, “Haley, it… It’s not like anything you’ve ever seen before.”

          Haley clamped down on her panic. Raphael wasn’t leaving her. He had his own insecurities. What was important now was to keep a level head and remind him, as she had time and time again, that they could do this.

          “You don’t know what I've seen,” she said indignantly, crossing her arms in front of her chest and smirking. One shoulder of her shirt slipped off and she let it hang there.

          Raphael swallowed, then continued. “I’ve watched porn before. I know what they’re _supposed_ to look like. I don’t want to frighten you… Or hurt you.”

          “Hurt me?” Haley half laughed. She uncrossed her arms and crawled to him, perking her ass in the air pointedly. “Well color me intrigued, babe. Now I _have_ to take a peek!”

          “Hal-”

          “Sh.” She put a finger to his lips. “Let me show you how much you mean to me, Raph.”

          He looked like he had something to say, but he choked it down and nodded. No sense in fighting Haley when she got like that.

With only a dash of reluctance, Raphael let Haley lower him down to the bed again, though this time instead of laying flat on his shell he propped up against his headboard so he was sitting. And then, hesitantly, he parted his knees and Haley, trying and failing to not look so hungry, crawled between them.

          Haley had not done any research on turtle anatomy before this. The thought had crossed her mind, but two very clear objections booted it immediately. For starters, the internet probably wouldn’t give her anything useful. Raphael wasn’t a turtle. He was a mutant with a turtle base, but so much of him had deviated from that. Why wouldn’t this be different too? The second objection immediately pursued the first, because if all that research was no help, then all it would do was make her feel _weird._ Haley was _not_ having sex with an animal. She was having sex with her boyfriend who was unique and perfect, and Jesus _Christ_ where was his dick?!

          He didn’t wear pants, so it had to be hidden. Under his shell? There was a fleshy bit between his legs, and it was a little wrinkled but there didn’t seem to be an opening anywhere. Haley poked at it anyway, at a loss for what else to do. And that’s how she found it. Hidden in the green folds, a slit. She poked it again. Raphael groaned above her and she dug further, but was met with something pushing her finger back.

          It was with pure delight that Haley watched Raphael’s dick unfurl from within him. Unfurl was a good word for it. It coiled, like a tentacle, out of him and up onto his plastron. But it seemed hesitant, so Haley stroked it with one finger in an attempt to, for lack of a better comparison, coax the turtle out of its shell.

          “H-Haley,” Raphael moaned. “I’ve never-” He swallowed heavily. “It’s never-”

          “Shh,” Haley urged. Her mouth was close enough to it that when she pushed the air out between her teeth, it tickled Raphael. He shuddered and moaned again and it twitched, opening for her.

          Raphael had been right, though Haley would never admit it out loud. It was truly something she had never seen before. It was long and stiff to the touch like a regular dick. But it was slick all up and down like it had already been coated in precum. Large bumpy ridges ran up the length and Haley delicately traced them with her fingertip, already imagining them rubbing her. But the star of the show was the head. It was shaped sort of like a heart. More specifically, like a beating heart. It flared open and curled at the edges, pulsating in time with Raphael’s breathing. When it was open, it didn’t look like something she could fit inside of her. It was so much wider than a regular dick. Her pulse dramatically quickened at the challenge.

          “Wow,” she breathed, stretching out the vowel so that her breath ran over the masterpiece that was Raphael’s member once again. He sucked in a satisfactory sharp breath. “It’s so cool.”

          “You’re… not scared?” Raphael choked through ragged breaths.

          “Of course not. Is it okay if I… taste it?” Haley asked. She looked up at him through the hair falling in her face. She knew her eyes were fire and her face was flushed. She didn’t hold back any of her want from her expression. Raphael sucked in a sharp breath and she knew she had him wrapped around her finger.

          “I’m so close already,” Raphael said. He had _never_ been touched like this before. Never been _seen_ like this before. Of course he was at the end of his rope. It was a short rope.

          “I’ll be gentle,” Haley mumbled as she moved closer to Raphael’s dick and squinted until she was comfortable on the bed. And then, for that extra tease she lived for, she added, “And slow.”

          She took the shaft in her hand, rubbing her fingers up and down the ridges until she found a comfortable place for them to rest. The head popped up to face her, unfurling and rolling into itself rhythmically, like it was inviting her in.

          Haley started with a kiss. Just a soft peck at the bottom tip of the heart shape. The head furled open as Raphael’s breath caught in his throat. Haley saw her opportunity. Her tongue darted out of her pursed lips and licked a long, feather light trail from the tip to the center. She marveled at how it felt. Delightfully squishy and delicate. Not at all rough like the rest of Raphael. It was a dark green color and shaped different, but it had the same texture at the tip as any other human dick.

          Raphael gasped and then Haley watched the most wonderful thing. There wasn’t just one urethra that the semen shot out of. The head curled, brushing her cheeks as it closed, and then _filled_ with cum. Like there were a dozen tiny pores leaking it. It pooled in the head and on Raphael’s next exhale unleashed like a burst water balloon all over Haley’s face.

          Neither of them were prepared for this. It got in her hair, her eyelashes, her mouth. She sat up with her tongue hanging halfway out of her mouth, white semen pooling in the center of it. There was a lot but… it tasted like any other cum she’d ever known. Salty. Viscous.

          For the first time since they started dating, a thought occurred to Haley that she had never really considered. It struck her dumb for a couple of seconds, echoing through her mind and she couldn’t even grasp it long enough to examine the bigger picture. She was just stuck on one small question. Could Raphael get her pregnant?

          “Oh _shit_ , Haley, I’m sorry, I-”

          Haley closed her mouth, swallowed the cum and then licked her lips. She wiped a glob of it away from her eyes and licked her fingers. That shut Raphael up. She winked at him.

          “So much for slow,” she said in a husky voice.

          “Haley,” Raphael said more urgently. It was the first solid thing he’d uttered since this began. He sat up and took her cum drenched face in his big hands. With his thumb, he pulled a sticky strand of hair from her face. “Thank you. Now I’d like to return the favor. Please.”

          For a while now Haley had been acutely aware of the growing dampness in her pants. Her pants really needed to come off before she got a rash or something. And now here was the man she loved more than she ever thought was possible offering to take care of it. Haley had never taken off pants faster.

          “Wait, wait,” Raphael said, half in amusement with a chuckle on his breath. Her thumbs were hooked in the hips of her panties, ready to squirm out of them. She froze on her knees on the bed in front of him. And she remained frozen as she watched him slide off the bed and stand in front of her.

          His dick was still out, but it no longer pulsed and looked as if it was preparing to retreat back into his body. Before Haley could say something silly to it like ‘No don’t go’, Raphael gestured to the edge of the bed. “Sit here,” he said.

          Haley released her panties, leaving them on, and scooted to the appointed spot. Raphael knelt before her. One of his big hands went on either of her knees and pulled them apart. She gasped with want.

          “Oh, God, Raph,” she moaned haltingly. He wasn’t even touching her yet. Raphael smirked at her then dove in.

          When Raphael said he’d watched porn before, Haley now believed him wholeheartedly. He slowly trailed kisses along her thighs, spreading them further as he went. Haley shuddered and threw her head back to moan. When was the last time she had been serviced so sweetly?

          When Raphael’s big leathery lips pressed an impossibly feather light kiss to the fabric of her panties, she gasped. She was already wet just from being introduced to Raphael Jr. Her underwear was ruined. She was so dirty. But the way Raphael licked her through the fabric did not gross her out. She felt wanted. Validated in the most intimate way.

          By not taking off her underwear, Raphael had locked Haley in a permanent state of anticipation. He licked and nipped at her, but there was always that layer between them. Her moans sounded like cousins of pleas. Then Raphael pushed one of his big fingers against her entrance and she gasped.

          “Raph,” she whined. Her legs were shaky. Her vision was blurry. He still had not even touched her and she felt ready to burst.

          Wordlessly, Raphael gave in. He gripped the edge of her panties and pulled them aside. Haley’s smell washed over him. It was unlike anything he was used to. He felt heat in his groin and worried for a moment that the monster between his legs would gain new life. And if her smell alone could do that… What would her taste do to him?

          She shuddered when he moved closer and breathed on her. Revenge, in a way, for what she had done to him moments ago. Then his tongue, thick and flat, lolled out of his mouth and gave her entrance a hesitant lick. Her moan was so great, it almost graduated to a cry.

          “Raph!” she hollered when he went again, this time dipping a little further into the wetness and flicking her clit when he emerged. “Oh God…” she groaned when he pushed his tongue deeper into her, as far as it would go, and came back with a string of cum linking his tongue to her vagina.

          Raphael had watched porn. He knew that women got wet during sex. He’d even seen some gush liquid while screaming. But seeing it and actually experiencing it, tasting it, they were two completely different things. She wasn’t shooting clear juice all over the room, but there was so much he thought he could still manage to drown in Haley. And he might’ve been okay with that.

          “Raph,” Haley said, and for a second he was going to continue licking her without looking up because she had said his name so many times while this was happening. But she leaned forward and put a hand to his cheek, so he did look up. His eyes were blurry with want and her face was red with the same. “Stop or I’ll cum. I wanna do it together. With you inside me.”

          His cock twitched eagerly as she said it it and sure enough, on his next inhale, it was flaring open and closed again, like a fish trying to breath out of its element. It still wasn’t at its full size yet but maybe that was ideal. If they were really doing this, he needed it to be able to _fit_ inside of her.

          “Okay,” he croaked. Then he swallowed. Words were hard. Desire was stuck in every pathway of his body, even his throat. “Uh, stay here. I have a condom.”

          Haley bolted upright, her eyes wide. “You have a _what_?”

          “A condom,” Raphael said. He stood and then quickly backed away because his rising erection was almost in her face. He shuffled awkwardly to where his belongings were piled in the corner of the room. His mask, his sai, his utility belt that held a number of handy portable objects and also one condom. “Donnie made it just to fit our… special situation. He gave me the prototype a few week after we started dating.”

          The first time.

          “A minute ago, you were fighting me giving you a blow job but you’ve been carrying around a condom for _months?”_ Haley said incredulously. “You’re unbelievable.”

          “I just want to make sure this all goes well,” Raphael said. When he turned around, Haley had slipped off her shirt and her underwear and was perched on hands and knees on his bed. He stalled for a moment, eyes wide, taking her all in. Her skin glistened with sweat. Her figure was a work of art. She was sublime. “What are you doing?” he finally choked out.

          Haley blinked at him, glanced over her shoulder at her posture and then looked back at him. “Doggystyle,” she said, bluntly. “You know. Because it’s so big. This will help, I think.”

          Raphael swallowed. They were _really_ doing this. If it hadn’t hit him before, it hit him now. Looking at her, poised and ready, no, _eager_ , to take him. All of him. Haley loved all of Raphael, from his six total fingers to his hard-outer shell to his weird gigantic pulsating dick. And he was so lucky to say he loved her as much right back.

          He fumbled with the condom on his way back to the bed. It looked like any other condom, except it was larger and the head was made out of a strange elastic that suctioned around his dick’s head and pulsated with it. It was lubed as well. Donnie had thought of everything, bless him.

          He climbed onto the bed on his knees and clutched his throbbing dick in a hand. He kissed the top of her pussy with the edge of the head and when it curled inward on his inhale, she gasped.

          “Okay,” he said. “You ready?”

          “I am,” Haley said, half muffled as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her face.

          “Here goes nuthin’,” Raphael murmured.

          He took another breath and held it. The head curled in, smaller than it was flared, and he pushed.

          “Ooooh,” Haley groaned, loudly. She moved, immediately. Not away from him, but one of her arms lashed out to grip the sheets under her. He paused, fearful that she was taping out. When she didn’t say anything, he pushed a little deeper and exhaled.

          “Oh my _God_!” Haley yelped as the head of Raphael’s dick unfurled inside of her. It pressed against her from all sides. She felt so full and he was only half in.

          “Haley, are you okay?”

          “Fucking fantastic,” she said earnestly. “Keep going.”

          “Are you sure?”

          “Yes. Please.” She would beg if she had to. She wanted to know what was beyond her limit and she was sure Raphael could take her there. He might be the only person alive that could.

          Raphael pushed again. Haley felt unlike anything he had ever experienced before. She was warm and wet, dragging him in and holding him there. He felt intense unceasing stimulation, engulfing him. He was sure he had grown to his full size while entering her. It was a miracle he fit at all. He pushed until there nothing left and he bottomed out, rocking against her. She groaned into his pillow. It felt like the head of his dick was scrambling her up inside every time he breathed. It was alive in there. The pressure was almost too much. She dared a glance between her legs and saw the skin of her lower abdomen distended. Just a little, but she noticed it.

          “Holy fuck,” she hissed. She took stock of her condition and noticed that her breathing was a little ragged.

          “Hal?” Raphael asked, sounding just a little worried. She wished she could see his face easier. She was pretty sure their position was the only way all of him fit, but it definitely had its drawbacks. Maybe if her body ever grew used to him, they could try different positions later. She wondered if that was even possible.

          “I’m good, Raph. Just… give me a minute...please”

          God she sounded so pathetic to her herself, but Raphael liked the sound of her begging, even if her voice was small. She spent a few seconds syncing her breathing with the rhythm of the cock’s head inside her. She was shaky and tingly all over, but she was ready. And willing. She wanted Raphael to destroy her.

          “Okay,” she said, voice wet and cracked. “I’m good.”

          Raphael leaned his whole body over her. He wrapped one hand around her stomach, pressing into the bulge of his own dick inside her. His other one caressed her shoulder, swept her hair aside so that he could kiss her back. Those big fingers were so close to her neck. ‘Not tonight,’ she thought. ‘But later, for sure.’ She relaxed in his hands and then he bucked.

          “Ahhhhh,” Haley cried as he started to move.

          “You good?” he asked, grinding into her.

          “Mmm, so good.”

          It was so unlike anything she had ever experienced. The ridges around his shaft rubbed her sensitive spots. The living head buried deep within her overstimulated everything else. And she was so full. She was seeing stars.

          When Raphael was accustomed to the grinding he started to pull out further and thrust in harder. The head of his dick was furled when he pulled out and aggressively large when he was deep inside. She cried out every time he fucked into her, moaning, yelling, “Yes! God!” and “Raph! Fuck!” Raphael reached around and placed a hand over her mouth. They may have been alone in his room, but the last thing he wanted was for everyone to wake up thanks to her voice.

 Maybe it was the condom, maybe it was pure willpower that had suddenly spiked his endurance, but he kept going. He upped the force and the speed every time he thought she was getting comfortable. Her limbs were going numb.

          “Haley?” he grunted over the sound of frantically wet slapping. “I’m gonna-”

          “Ah! Yes!” was her only reply. So he did.

          He thrust into her one final, rough time. And they yelled in unison as he filled the condom. With a pause in momentum he was able to feel Haley pulsating around him. Her limbs were trembling, barely holding her up. How long had her orgasm been going?  
          When the convulsions and moaning winded down, Raphael tenderly removed himself from Haley. The condom had held up remarkably well. He tugged it off carefully and tossed it across the room into the wastebasket. Haley collapsed face first onto his bed and Raphael fell beside her. His dick slowly went back into its sheath, finally spent and content. And Haley, similarly, curled into him, her naked body flush against his plastron.

          Raphael stroked her hair with one hand and kissed the top of her head. “I love you,” he whispered.

          She looked up at him, bleary eyed with lust, her skin glowing with satisfaction. She was spent, but she was sure that if she had anything else to give, she would offer it to him in a heartbeat. “I know. And I love you too. So much. That was…”

          “Incredible?”  
          “Out of this world.”

          Raphael sighed, releasing some nerves he hadn’t known he’d been holding on to the whole time they were making love. He had, honestly, never felt more relaxed in his life.

          “Mmm, Raph,” Haley moaned. Her eyes closed and she nestled even closer to him.

          “No, no, Haley, don’t fall asleep. We have to clean up-”

          “But. So tired…”

          He sighed, exasperated. He couldn’t argue with her. She was too perfect. He would just let her doze a bit, then pick her up and carry her to the bath. It was the least he could do to repay her for loving him so perfectly.

 

             


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t understand why you don’t want to go to school.” April sighed, dropping pamphlets of universities and community colleges in front of Haley.   
>  “Because I don’t wanna.” Haley said, flipping the page of the new book she started last night. She was already halfway through it and had the second one coming in the mail.   
>  “It’s not too late to sign up for the new year and with the grades you received in high school you could easily get into any one of these.” April tried, but her reasoning was falling on deaf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two 
> 
> Chapter Eleven
> 
> Trigger warnings: time jump, pregnancy
> 
> Word count: 2277
> 
> Author’s note: Welcome to part two of Rewrite the Stars!

**Four Years Later**

                “I don’t understand why you don’t want to go to school.” April sighed, dropping pamphlets of universities and community colleges in front of Haley.

          “Because I don’t wanna.” Haley said, flipping the page of the new book she started last night. She was already halfway through it and had the second one coming in the mail.

          “It’s not too late to sign up for the new year and with the grades you received in high school you could easily get into any one of these.” April tried, but her reasoning was falling on deaf ears.

          “Damn Bento is a dumb fuck.” Haley was ignoring April, talking about a character in a book.

          April sighed and rolled her eyes, “Haley…”

          “I’m happy where I’m at.” Haley put her book down, gathered all the pamphlets and put them in a neat stack.

          Haley wasn’t lying though. She was happy where she was. At seventeen she sold a few of her songs and arrangements, which helped build her accounts. At eighteen Haley moved out of the O’Neil’s apartment and into a decent two-bedroom apartment near the river. It was cozy and quiet and the view from the roof was pretty. Tranquil.

She worked at Becca’s uncle’s bar three nights a week. She was a favorite amongst the bartenders and feared by the shit faced patrons and shit heads who started fight. When The Harpies stopped by for a visit, because they did go big after high school and Haley was extremely happy and excited for them, she’d sing and play with them. During the day, Haley worked at a music store. She gave drumming and guitar lessons and started to take piano lessons from one of her co-workers, Rachel. 

          The only thing she never received closure from was the case about Oliver. The case went dead cold in the middle of her Senior year. The authorities haven’t given up, but they couldn’t put all their focus on a man that went under ground when they had other cases to close. But other than that, life was good.

          “I honestly don’t get you sometimes.” April gave up, collapsing in a chair.

          “I don’t get me either.” Haley smiled cheekily.

          “Even Casey got into the same school I did and he’s doing great.” April said.

          “Good for him, but you realize college isn’t for everyone and that’s okay.” Haley countered.

          “Okay but—”

          “Give it a rest April.” Raphael said, entering the kitchen. “You tried and failed before you guys graduated and it’s been, what, four years since then? You’re not gonna change her mind.”

          Raphael bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. April rolled her eyes at the sight. Not at the P.D.A, but at Raphael’s comment. Ever since they patched things up and got back together Raphael has backed Haley on every little thing. It was sweet, annoying as all get out, but sweet. Like when Haley wanted to cut her hair short before it got too hot. Everyone told her it was a bad idea, that it’d take forever to grow back, except Raphael. She had it cut anyway, it was cute. Raphael couldn’t get enough of it. Every time someone turned around, Raphael was smooching the back of her exposed neck.

          The boys, of course, continued their training. However, they weren’t learning from Master Splinter anymore. Leonardo took over their training completely when the turtles turned eighteen. Raphael split his time between the Lair and Haley’s apartment, staying with her when she worked at the bar at night and went home to train when she went to worked at the music store. He had a few of his belongings at her place and even put his HGTV knowledge to good use.

          The Foot was under Karai’s control, the feud between the two clans finally done and over with. Master Splinter gave council to his daughter when she needed it and even went back to Japan for a few months when the main branch in Tokyo refused to bow down. The Purple Dragons, however, took in the mutant remnants from The Foot and were considerably more dangerous. Except when Haley was around, however, no one dared to touch her.

          When things settled down and got semi-normal during their Senior year Haley was able to learn a little more about her family and their tremendously large and old as fuck family tree. It was a thick book, found amongst her parent’s belongings in a storage unit she had no idea existed until the C.I.A discovered it. The book was in with her mom’s things, covered in dust and age. It was a grimoire of every female witch, their history, their spells.

          In the beginning the sister’s magic was the strongest. Each sister could perform their own elemental magic, but with only three they were never full circle. Always missing an element that could silence the other if they became too dangerous. When the sisters were put to death for dabbling in the craft, they sang a sort of curse. They may be gone, but their bloodline will live on. Their power will be at its peak, where it will all remain in one sister.

 Haley found an old Wiccan store where the old betties were able to help her focus her powers—physically and spiritually. Haley was a quick study. She found interest in crystals and divination. Reading palms at the bar got her a lot of tips. She also enjoyed getting to know her mother and aunts, but it also made her miss what she could never have. Girl talks with her mom, sharing recipes, talking about boys. Sneaking alcohol with her aunts and sleep overs.

She wondered about her dad. What were his hugs like? Would he have taught her how to throw a baseball? Or soccer? Would they have played pranks on her mom? Would he have threatened her boyfriends? Danced with her? Haley dreams that they would have been best friends. Would he have approved of Raphael?

Haley cried when she read her mothers journal. She started a new one when she met her father. She wrote about their first dates and the many that they had. The night he proposed, how happy she was when she was pregnant and the first day she was finally able to hold Haley. How happy they were when she was born.

She was sad for the longest time. She missed out on so many things. All because of Oliver took them away from her. Raphael did the only thing he could. He built her a shrine to her fallen parents, decorating it with their pictures of them happy and holding baby Haley.

“Hello, Earth to Haley.” Her co-worker, Rachel, waved her hand in front of Haley’s face. “Anyone home or should I leave a message after the beep?”

          Haley blinked, dazed and confused, “what?”  

          Rachel giggled, tucking a strand of yellow hair behind her ear. “Are you gonna eat that or let it run away back to the farm?”

          Glancing down at her burger that was losing its steam, the onions and pickles making her stomach turn. Haley turns away with a hand over her mouth. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to still her stomach and quench the bile rising in her throat. But when the door opened and whiffs the smells around her she bolts for the bathroom door.

          The bathroom at the music store is clean, genderless and covered in band stickers and rumors spelled out in fading black permanent marker. Haley heaves into the porcelain toilet a few times until her stomach is empty and her mouth taste like shit. Her breath is shaky and wet, sweat dampens her brow.

          “Whoa, you okay?” Rachel asked, concerned, when she pokes her head in.

          Haley sits back, her head hitting the wall. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Maybe I didn’t cook the chicken thorough enough last night.”

          “Or maybe you’re pregnant.” Rachel suggests, as a joke, then begins laughing.

          Haley goes completely still. Raphael is always careful with her, even when their sex is hot and rough. Things can break. The last time was…shit when was their last, as her period trackers calls it, heels to Jesus. “Oh shit.”

          “Oh shit.” Rachel copies.

          Rachel has no fucking clue.

         

          Dave, their boss, covered the front counter while Haley cleaned herself up and Rachel went on break. She checked the calendar on her phone, Raphael’s color was, of course, red and it was red for the whole weekend. Leonardo had a weekend long training session planned with his brothers. Haley felt comfortable taking a pregnancy test without him there. However, there was a heavy, terrifying, question banging at her brain. Would the test even work? If she was indeed preggo, the baby wouldn’t be 100% human. Haley glanced at the toilet at the thought. She felt like she was going to be sick again.  

          A soft knock brings Haley’s reflection into focus.

          “Yea?” Her voice was wrecked from vomiting.

          “Open up.” Rachel came across muffled.

          Haley reached for the lock, switching it letting Rachel sneak in.

          “I went and got these on my break.” She holds up the bag for Haley to take, there were three different types of pregnancy tests. “I’ve taken some of these before, it’s best to take them in the morning. Oh and don’t drink too much water, if you’re too hydrated it could dilute the chemicals in your pee or something.”

          Like they were pills and Rachel sounded like a pharmacist.

          “I also spoke to Dave.”

          Haley’s head snapped in Rachel’s direction.

          “Don’t worry. I told him it was food poisoning.” Rachel offered quickly, “he says you can go home with full pay.”

          Haley fucking loves Dave. He’s the chilliest boss, not afraid to get his hands dirty and he is rich.  Like stupid rich. He pays them more than should make and offers decent health insurance. If she is pregnant and if it’s a boy, she’ll name the baby after him.

          She happily goes home with the tests inside her purse. Haley isn’t sure what she should eat. All they have that is bland is bread and rice. Haley was not in the mood to cook so toast and water it is. Surprisingly, the toast tastes better than it should. She falls asleep on the couch watching reruns of That 70’s Show.

             She had the most fucked up dream.

          She had laid an egg. A fucking alien egg covered in strings of green slime and blood. Donatello’s voice repeated in a haunting echo, saying the baby was going to hatch. When it did, the baby looks like Raphael with patchy brown hair with six arms and hands, a tail and big doe red eyes. It opened it’s mouth to reveal sharp baby teeth and it lunged towards Haley.

          Haley shot up screaming, sweat sticking to her hair. Golden Girls was on now and Blanche was shouting. The sun was just beginning to blush the sky, sparking through the curtains. The tests hadn’t moved from the table where she left them and suddenly it dawned on her. She could really be pregnant and that thought alone was enough to send her running to the bathroom. Not because she didn’t want Raphael’s child. She did. She was just terrified that her nightmare would come true. Or worse. The baby could be normal, but she’d be a terrible mother. Or die, leaving the child motherless—like her.

          She didn’t think she had anything in her system to toss, except for the crackers and water she consumed all day when she got home. Before crashing on the couch, she dared chicken noodle soup and was able to eat half before a wave a nausea hit. Now it was spinning down the drain, the toilet gurgling it down. Haley splashed cool water over her face a few times, running it over her neck and then patting her skin dry.

          The pregnancy tests remained blurry, out of site, but she could feel their presence. Their abandoned in the living room. She padded over to them, the cold floor felt good against the hot flesh of her feet. Towering over the three boxes, she eyed them suspiciously, like they would tell her that she was pregnant on purpose just to fuck with her.

          “Woman up Bishop.” Haley hissed, swiping the tests and charging back into the bathroom. Shrugging off her sweatpants and panties, Haley sat on the cold material. Ripping open the first box, she glossed over the instructions—they were simple enough—and stuck the test in between her legs. God this was awkward. Peeing on a stick just to confirm if there was a baby inside of her or not.

          She repeated the same thing on the other two and left them on the countertop. After washing her hands she left the bathroom and found something to occupy herself for three minutes. She cleaned up the living room, put away the clean dishes, stack the dirty ones in the dishwasher, switched the laundry around. She was afraid to go into the bathroom, she was stalling. She changed shirt, it smelled like vomit.

          Now, she was standing in the threshold, staring into the darkness. She flipped the switch, the test were still there.

          Haley chuckled in disbelief, “like they’re going to run the fuck away.”

          She took the few steps into the small area, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She stared down at the counter, like a hawk targeting a mouse. All three tests, all three with little plus signs. All three positive.

          Positive.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t sleep at all Saturday. The alien nightmares and general stress kept her awake. She tried everything. Meditating, counting sheep, putting on an ocean soundboard podcast featuring whales and rain. Nothing worked. She cleaned the entire apartment and all it did was make her body hurt. By the time the sun cracked the sky, Haley was back in the bathroom. Gods she hated Sundays in general, but now she absolutely despised them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: interspecies pregnancy, mentions of abortion, and abortion.
> 
> Word count: 3483
> 
> Author’s note: This chapter may be a little heavier than most, but you guys don’t have to read it. Reasons why I included trigger warnings. Just know that my thoughts on abortion are my own and I needed to vent (because my country is a shit show that hates women). I won’t make this political because politics have nothing to do with TMNT. Also, I’m doing pregnancy research as I go (I’ve never preggo) so please bear with me. Another also, my “scientific” facts on how Haley could even get pregnant is me gathering information that other fan artist and fan fic writers used and based my OWN ideas from there. I needed foundation basically. Enjoy the chapter!

She didn’t sleep at all Saturday. The alien nightmares and general stress kept her awake. She tried everything. Meditating, counting sheep, putting on an ocean soundboard podcast featuring whales and rain. Nothing worked. She cleaned the entire apartment and all it did was make her body hurt. By the time the sun cracked the sky, Haley was back in the bathroom. Gods she hated Sundays in general, but now she absolutely despised them.

          Haley had until the evening to figure out a way to tell Raphael she was pregnant. She laid on the bathroom floor, the subway tile cool against her fevered skin. Pinterest was bright on her screen, trying to give herself ideas, but everything was corny and dumb. When she felt like her stomach had chilled out, Haley got on her wobbly legs and shakily undressed to shower. Maybe she’ll get an idea, like she always did. It was different than writing a song, but her method has never failed her.

          It failed.

          At least she didn’t smell like vomit and now she was exhausted. Of course. Collapsing on the bed, hair wrapped up in a towel and body enveloped by her soft robe, Haley fell asleep. At the moment she didn’t care how she would tell Raphael. All she wanted now was sleep.

          The next time she woke up she was being shaken by large rough hands. Her eyes cracked to a blurry Raphael.

          “Raph?” Her voice stuck in her throat, like a rock blocked the words.

          Raphael chuckled, the warmth of his deep voice made her stomach feel fuzzy. “What are you doing in your robe dork?”

          “What are you doing here? I thought you’d be back…in the evening.” Haley sat up and looked out the window. The sky was dark. “Shit.”

          “What’s wrong, you look like shit?” Raphael asked, he watched Haley sit up, noticing how pale and sickly she appeared, the bag under her eyes and tight pull of her lips.

          “I love you too.” Haley said dryly, swinging her legs over the bed. She stood too suddenly, her world spun and blurred.

          Raphael cursed as he caught her, “do you have a bug? Should I call Don?”

          Oh yea, she had a bug alright.

          “I wouldn’t call what I have a bug per say.” Haley mumbled. She was still so god damn tired and her stomach felt like it was doing front and back flips.

          “Oh? What sort of bug is it?” Raphael was smirking, like he was trying to flirt.

          Haley chewed on her lower lips, a nervous, guilty habit.

          “A baby.” She cringed, waiting for Raphael’s predicted rage.

          Raphael stared at her for a second, shook his head and used a finger to clean an ear out. “I’m sorry, what?” 

          Haley weakly sighed, “I’m pregnant, Raph.”

          Raphael began laughing, “no you’re not.”

          She turned towards him, looking him directly in the eyes, “Yes, I am.”

          Raphael jumped to his feet, his hands clutching at his temples, “no, no, no, no, no, no, **no, NO,** no, no, no, no, no. No. this can’t be happening.”

          Hearing his disbelief chanting Haley couldn’t help but be a little peeved.

          “ I thought you wanted kids.”

          “I did!” Raphael shouted, making Haley wince, “but the older I got I knew—I thought we wouldn’t be able to. I thought, physically we couldn’t.”

          “Well obviously you thought wrong.” Haley tried to joke, but Raphael wasn’t laughing. In fact, he looked like he was about to pop.

          “Get dressed.” Raphael got to his feet and left the room.

          “Where are we going?” Haley called after him, but he just told her to get dressed.

          Raphael drove them to the lair, quietly. He didn’t speak and it scared Haley. His hands wrapped around the handles to his motorcycle until they turned white. Haley felt his anger roll off of him in waves, she almost didn’t want to hold on to him. Could she survive falling off a motorcycle? Could the baby? If she ended up losing the baby then it could solve his problems. Maybe things could go back to normal. And this whole thing would be laughed at months down the road.

          “Donatello!” Raphael yelled as he entered the lair, making Michelangelo and Leonardo jump three feet off the couch.  

          Haley was slowly dragging behind him, her arms covering her stomach like trying to cover up the evidence. She watched as Raphael disappeared into the Donatello’s room and then went straight to the Brainiac’s lab. Leonardo approached her hesitantly, not liking the apprehensive and guarded look Haley wore like armor. Leonardo easily towered over her like his Raphael did, but he had filled out in places that weren’t apart of his growth spurts.

          “Is everything alright? I’ve never seen Raph this angry before.” Leonardo said and then paused, “well actually I have…just not in a while.”

          Haley motioned for Leonardo to come closer and she whispered into his ear. Seconds later Leonardo bolted back , his jaw basically unhinged.

          “Are you really?” Leonardo leaned over and whispered back, his blue eyes gleaming lightly, “I’m gonna be an uncle?”

          Haley giggled at that, “glad someone is happy about this.”

          “You’re not?” Leonardo was genuinely confused.

          “It’s not like I have a typical relationship.” Haley mumbled.

          Leonardo frowned at that, like he was just realizing who Haley had been with the last four years.

          “I take it Raphael didn’t take the news well.” Leonardo guessed and on que Raphael’s voice boomed inaudibly and something crashed.

          “No, no he didn’t.” Haley tightened her arms around herself.

          Leonardo’s expression hardened, his hand gripped Haley’s shoulder. “I have your back.”

          Suddenly, Raphael appeared, scowling more intensely than usual. “Haley get over here. Don wants to see you.”

          “You know, there’s a nice way to ask.” Haley argued.

          Then Donatello’s head poked around the corner after smacking Raphael in the back of his head. “Please Haley.”

          “Want me to come with you?”

          “I think the less people the better.” Haley weakly smiled. She didn’t want to do this alone, but, “if you hear Raphael…”

          “I’ll come running.”

          Haley gave Leonardo’s hand a squeeze and disappeared into Donatello’s lab. Donatello had ordered Raphael to the far wall. Maybe he sensed how nervous he was making her. Thankfully, Donatello remained silent except when he was talking about taking a few vials of blood. Then he pulled out a machine that looked like an ultrasound machine, but made out of an old monitor and a…blender?

          “Do I even wanna know why you have an ultrasound machine?” Haley asked full of suspicion.

          Donatello glanced in Raphael’s direction with a mischievous grin. “Funny that you should mention it. It was a few years ago when a mutated squirrel climbed into Raphael’s stomach, multiplied and threw them back up.”

          Haley’s face turned a light green, but she refused to look at Raphael. “Dude.”

          “It wasn’t pretty.”

          Feeling more at ease, Haley laid back and let Donatello squeeze cold goop on her belly and then moved a probe made out of suction cup around on her stomach. He tapped away on his laptop and then froze the screen.

          “Well you’re definitely pregnant.” Raphael stepped forward, “you see this black spot? That’s the embryonic sack and that white spot in the middle is the baby.”

          “Whoa so I’m like really pregnant? That’s a baby! That’s my baby!” Haley happily exclaimed.

          “Is it…normal?” Raphael asked, peering suspiciously at the screen.

          “At this point and time it’s too hard to tell. But you should start taking prenatal vitamins. How’s your morning sickness?”

          “All day sickness.” Haley replied, rubbing the gross slime off her stomach.

          “Drink plenty of water and eat light at the night.” Donatello said, turning off the machine and writing down a few notes.

          “How soon can you get it out?” Raphael asked.

          Donatello and Haley’s heads snapped in Raphael’s direction. Donatello looked shocked and confused, Haley, however, looked **PISSED.** Like she was about to catapult him into the fucking sun. It took a few moments, but with their silence Raphael came to (his own) insane conclusion.

          “You can’t be serious?” Raphael growled, “you want to keep that thing?”

          Haley was about to open her mouth, ready to shout, but Donatello stepped in between the two. Arms stretched out just in case they lunged at each other.

          “First of all, Raphael, even if I knew how to perform an abortion, which I don’t, I wouldn’t. Secondly, it’s not mine or **your** decision to make. It’s Haley’s.” Donatello explained.

          “And I’m not.” Haley commented confidently.

          “And I have to honor her decision.” Donatello caught Leonardo and Michelangelo’s heads peeking around the corner.

          “Are you insane! That thing could kill you! No way am I letting that happen!” Raphael shouted, his fist banging against the wall. Dust shaking off the ceiling.

          “Again Raph. We don’t know what the fetus—”

          “Can you call it ‘baby’ please? Fetus sounds too alien.” Haley interrupted.

          Donatello nodded, “yes of course. The baby—”

          “Thank you.”

          “No problem. The baby could be more human than turtle. The proof **is** Haley. The fact that she’s even pregnant at all proves that.” Donatello explained quickly, “I just need to run a few test and keep up with Haley and the baby’s progress to find concrete answers.”

          Raphael clenched his teeth and glared at Haley, “and if this thing ain’t human, what then? You’d die giving birth to it?”

          Haley held Raphael’s intense rage glare with ease, while lesser beings would have either crumbled or run off. “Yes.”

          The air left Raphael’s lungs, trying to think of excuses, but his rage had hit a point where he was just so angry, he was calm.

          “Raph…” Leonardo stepped forward, a hand stretching out to his brother. To center him.

          Raphael turned away from Haley, clicking his tongue, “then do what you want. I want nothin’ to do with it. I won’t watch you kill yourself.”

          “Then don’t bother coming home.”

          Everyone turned to look at Haley, almost in disbelief, even Raphael. His already big green eyes rounded at the edges and glassed over. This time when the air left him, it created a crater in his heart.

          “If you’re going to act like an asshole child then I don’t want you around. No point in telling the baby about her father when he was dead beat from the very beginning.”

          Haley’s words were harsh, cutting him deeper than any weapon ever has. Donatello was the only one close enough to see her trembling—tears creeping and the tip of her nose turning pink.

          “Alright, c’mon.” Leonardo dragged Raphael out of the lab.

          Raphael grumbled how Leonardo should talk her out of this while she had an exit. Leonardo turned on his heels and was in his brother’s face, making the hot head tumble back on his own feet.

          “Like Don said, we have to honor Haley’s wishes. It doesn’t matter if we agree with it or not and I don’t. I’m not going to abandon Haley just because you asked me to. I’m not going to talk her out of a decision that I don’t have any fucking right to make. No. One. Does. Except her.” Leonardo pointed to the lab with a strong jab of a finger.

          Leonardo left his brother standing there, his words attempting to register in his brain. But with no luck, not when he spotted his old ratty punching bag with the stupid doodle of The Shredder’s face drawn on it. Worn with years of punches of kicks.

         

          The next morning Raphael entered the kitchen to only find Michelangelo eating his pizza from last night. He had a raging headache from staying up all night, something he hadn’t done in a while.

          “Where is everyone?” His voice cracked from the lack of water and all the yelling he did yesterday.

          “Don is in his lab…” Michelangelo chewed on his pepperoni and mushroom, “and Leo hasn’t come back since he took Haley home last night.”

          Just hearing her name made Raphael flinch. He suddenly didn’t want to eat anymore, he closed the fridge and went into the direction of the dojo.

          “You know, you were being a huge jerk.” Michelangelo innocently said, munching on his pizza. “I’m used it and I’m sure Haley is too, but you were being, like, an actual huge fucking jerk. Like being mean on purpose.”

          Raphael whipped around, “you don’t get it! Haley has gone insane, following this through!”

          Michelangelo swallowed and locked calm blue eyes on Raphael, “I get that she’s terrified, probably more than she’s letting on because she’s tough and stubborn. But your jerkiness and backwards way of thinking isn’t helping. I may never have sex, because ick, but I know it takes two people to make a baby and right now you’re acting like Haley is at fault for everything.”

          The words in Raphael’s throat dried up, “I actually have nothing to say.”

          Michelangelo took a giant bite, “they never do.”

          Raphael plopped down at the table, Michelangelo’s out of character words sinking in. Almost shyly, Raphael glanced up at his comical brother.

          “Do you really thing she’s scared?” Raphael quietly asked.

          “Dude, I know I would be and I’m not the one pregnant. But I am scared for her, just like you are. I just don’t let that channel into suffocating rage to get what I want. I channel it into being cute and awesome.” Michelangelo dabbed. He fucking dabbed, but Raphael let it slide.

          Raphael’s eyes dropped to the table’s surface. It needed to be sanded down and stained again. Haley was the one that found this table and did all the work to make it look beautiful after throwing Michelangelo into the old for the hundredth time—making it break in two like the Titanic. He never knew she could do all that hard labor stuff until then and then April clued him on the workshop class she took (and aced of course) in high school.

          “Me too.”

         

          By late afternoon Raphael was tired of mulling over everyone’s words. He had come to the conclusion that he was being a bigger jerk than normal. He was scared, and he had every right to be, but that was no excuse to leave the woman he loved. Even if he disagreed with what she was doing. He knew he had to apologize, but swallowing his pride was harder than it looked.

          He landed on the fire escape, the window was open for Leonardo, and most likely Donatello, to be able to come and go as he pleased. The living room, dining room and kitchen were empty. Maybe Haley was still at work? But then he heard water dripped in the distance. Following that noise, Raphael found Leonardo standing over a lump in his and Haley’s bed. He looked exhausted, like he hadn’t slept in two days and his movements dragged.

          He was taking a rag, dipping it into a pastel yellow bowl and rung it out. Leonardo noticed Raphael standing in the doorway dumbly when he folded the rag up and gingerly placed it over the lump.  

          “Surprised you actually showed up.” Leonardo whispered, sitting back in a chair that belonged in the dining room.

          “What are you doing?” Raphael asked.

          “Your job.” Leonardo stabbed.

          Raphael took an unconscious step back. The tone in Leonardo’s voice was all business, like he was giving orders out in the field or in the heat of battle. He was in leader mode. If Raphael mis stepped his older brother would do more than just be snappy.

          “What’s wrong with her?” Raphael asked, trying to sound as calm as possible, but he was scared. Terrified of Leonardo. Fucking horrified of the whole situation.

          “She’s been throwing up ever since we got back last night. She’s dehydrated an can’t keep anything down. On top of all that she’s been running a low-grade temp. I’m guessing that’s caused by stress.”

          That was another stab to Raphael’s shell. If he were in one of Michelangelo’s animes he’d turn around and have several literal arrows sticking out of his actual shell. Still though, he needed to hold his ground.

          “Why didn’t you call me? I could have—”

          “Lose your temper and make her feel worse than she already does? Sorry, not sorry. I called Donatello. He can at least do something about her dehydration.” Leonardo finished Raphael’s thought with his own.

          “I deserve that.”

          “You deserve a lot more, but Haley needs you.” Leonardo stood from the chair and met his brother in the middle of the room.

          “I don’t know how to do this Leo.” Raphael admitted weakly.

          “Does any father-to-be?” Leonardo placed a hand on his Raphael’s brother shoulder. He still looked disappointed and Raphael could tell this conversation wasn’t over. “Just be here. Support her. She’s more scared than you are. This isn’t about you, Raph. It’s about her. It’s about the baby.”

          Raphael looked at his fearless leader suspiciously, “are you and Mikey staring a braincell today?”

          Leonardo adjusted his belt, “no. we’re just not emotionally constipated like you.”

          “Ouch.”

          “Good luck.” Leonardo left the room with a cocky smile and an encouraging pat on Raphael’s shell. “Don’t come crying home when she kicks your ass out.”

         

          What in the actual fuck was he supposed to do? Raphael couldn’t think of anything. His mind was like T.V static. He peered over the lump to find Haley’s face. Her cheeks were a soft pink, but the rest of her skin was a cross of light green and pale white. He poked the rag, it was already warm.

          “Shit I’m cooler than this useless thing.” Raphael tossed the rag in the bowl.

          Crawling into his side of the bed, Raphael kicked off the comforter and like magic, Haley turned towards his. She whined, her face scrunching up cutely when she couldn’t find him. Chuckling, Raphael scooted closer to her. And out of muscle memory, her head tucked itself in the nook of his neck, an arm draped over his plastron and her legs tied up his. Her face relaxed and a sigh of relief exhaled from her puffy lips.    

          Raphael hadn’t realized he was crying until tears ran over his nose. He hugged her tightly. Fuck he was so incredibly lucky. Haley accepted him for what he was and gave him a happy life. Now she was going to risk it all by giving him a child. He was stupid lucky and so fucking stupid at the same time. How in the world could he leave her like this? He wasn’t supposed to be like those fucked up idiots that knocked a girl up and then leave her. He was better than that and he let his stupid fucking fear get the better of him. Maybe he should let Leonardo beat the snot out of him. Not only did he deserve it, but it would probably knock a few screws back into place.

          Dawn cracked through the small opening of the curtains. Haley whined weirdly out of her nose, already feeling nauseous. Her eyes struggled to open, but when they weren’t as fuzzy she saw Leonardo’s outline sleeping next to her.

          “Leo?”

          “No, it’s me?” Raphael’s voice sounded like honey to her ears.

          “Leo? Why do you sound like Raph?” Haley croaked and then her eyebrows kneaded together. “Wait…”

          “Wow, you haven’t been this confused since you were hung over on New Year’s two years ago.”

          “We don’t speak of that unholy night.” Haley shushed him and then placed a finger over his lips. “Where’d Leo go?”

          “He went home.”

          “Oh, okay. I’m going to throw up.”

          After helping Haley to the bathroom and holding her hair up for her. Raphael placed her butt on the marble sink and patted away the sweat that gathered in her brow while she gargled mouth wash.

          “What happens now?” He asked her after she spit into the sink.

          “What do you mean?”

          “Do you try to eat something?” Raphael was confused.

          “I’ve only been pregnant for four days and I already know that’s a bad idea.” Haley replied.

          “How about a bath?”

          Haley gasped dramatically, “are you saying I stink?”

          “You smell like vomit.”

          “True.”

          They fell silent for a few passing heartbeats. Raphael grabbed her hands and touched his forehead to hers. “I know I’ve been an asshole and there’s no excuse for that. But if you want to do this then I’m here. One hundred percent. I won’t runaway or get angry. I’ll try to understand.”

          Haley kissed his nose, “good because I’ll kill you if you leave me again.”

          “In your condition? I think I’ll manage.” Raphael’s chuckled from the back of his throat.

          Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, “this morning sickness isn’t going to last forever.”

          “I think I’ll take that risk.” Raphael smiled against her lips and the completely engulfed her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello rolls over from his computer with pieces of paper. “According to your sonogram and blood work you are in the beginning of your second month. Do you remember when your last…” Donatello shifts his eyes to Raphael, “period was?”  
>  Raphael grimaced a little. Pft boys.  
>  “Dunno. Why?” Haley replied vaguely, reading over the papers as Donatello handed them to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: interspecies relationship, interspecies pregnancy, there’s a few fight scenes, so I guess violence???
> 
> Word count: 3423
> 
> Author’s note: there’s nothing like writing a chapter to The Bachelorette finale and drinking monster. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter to know when I'm writing, talking about RTS. I also do polls to decide what happens throughout the story.   
> @angsty__wrtier (rewrite the stars) (writing account)  
> @ashes_to_the_ (main account)

“Are you done yet?” Raphael asked, his fingers tapping against his biceps repeatably and chewing the inside of his cheek. He was standing next to a laying down Haley in Donatello’s lab, inspecting the ends of her hair for split ends to pick at later. Haley looked  a bit out of it. Hair disheveled, skin shiny with a pale green tint and bags underneath her eyes. Donatello could have sworn he heard her stomach growl. That, or it was Michelangelo being weird…again. He understood her nervousness to eat something, but she needed something in her system. 

          Donatello rolls over from his computer with pieces of paper. “According to your sonogram and blood work you are in the beginning of your second month. Do you remember when your last…” Donatello shifts his eyes to Raphael, “period was?”

          Raphael grimaced a little. Pft boys.

          “Dunno. Why?” Haley replied vaguely, reading over the papers as Donatello handed them to her.

          “I could figure out your due date, but you should go see an O.B. They can do a papsmear to check for infections and any abnormalities and they can pinpoint when the baby will come. Plus, they have better equipment.”

          “You mean besides the fact that I’m having a mutant turtle’s baby?” Haley shoots sarcastically, throwing a wink over at Raphael. He smirks fondly and shakes his head.

          “And what if they find something?” Haley suddenly goes pale, eyes going wide and her breathing quickened, “and they take her away from me?  Dissect her and sell her to a scientist like Stockman?”

          Raphael is quick to grab her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, “babe…breathe.”

          “That wouldn’t happen to begin with.” Donatello said with a warm smile, “all babies in the beginning look like aliens. And you have nothing to worry about right now. The heart is strong and she has all the arms and legs that she needs.”

          “And what if they want a blood sample from her?” Haley grips Raphael’s hand tighter.

          “It wouldn’t be safe for the baby to do that at this point. They wouldn’t do it anyway, not unless you ask for paternity reasons.” Donatello shifted his eyes towards Raphael with a cocky smirk. But he does his best to reassure Haley. His facts work, but Haley still looked uneasy or maybe it was nauseous. “If it’ll make you feel better, we can do a sonogram here before each of your appointments just to be sure you’re not the main character of an alien movie.”

          “That reference doesn’t make me feel better, but I’ll go along with the plan.” Haley agreed. “Even though it sounds incredibly complicated.”

          Raphael disappears into the dojo after leaving Haley in his room. The conversation left her exhausted and she wanted to take a nap before going home to take another nap.

          “How is Haley?” Master Splinter asked, his voice echoing from the large tree.

          “Sorry Sensei, I didn’t mean to interrupt your meditation.” Raphael bows while rubbing the back of his head.

          Master Splinter sighs, letting his worries out with an exhale. “You didn’t my son. Although I am wondering why you’re here when there is no training.”

          “There isn’t?” Raphael asked, his voice an octave higher than he meant.

          “What troubles you Raphael?” Master Splinter asked, stepping in front of Raphael. He isn’t looking down at him anymore. Not for the past few years.

          Raphael hands fidget next to him, “I guess I’m…nervous. Were you, nervous, when Tang Shen was pregnant with Karai?”

          “Even though our circumstances were—are—different, but every father is nervous. Even though I could not show it, I feared Miwa would have more than ten fingers and toes. Or if she would have a mental disability. I worried if I would be a good father. The fear kept me up at night.” Master Splinter pauses, “but then she was born and she was the most beautiful thing I have ever held. She was perfect.”

          With every word Raphael relaxed, his shoulders sagging a little. His mind slipped into the daydreams he toyed with in his late teens. Running off on their own to be just be with each other, maybe to the farmhouse. He thought it was funny at first, living so far away from the noisy city. The more he thought about training in the woods, surviving off the land (or the janky convenient store) and taking late night walks with Haley the more Raphael realized those dreams might actually come true.

          Master Splinter places a bony finger on his son’s shell, “I have no doubt in my mind, Raphael. You will be an excellent father. And if you feel yourself slipping. I am positive Haley will happily, and probably violently, remind you.”

         

“Well good morning.” Michelangelo chirps brightly over his shoulder and gives Haley a lazy wave.

          “M’rning.” Haley mumbles, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and then ran her hand through her tossed hair.

          “It’s five in the evening.” Leonardo says to himself more than the others. Giving his brother and Haley a questionable glare.

          “It’s morning somewhere.” Michelangelo shrugged, turning a page of the comic he’s read so many times.

          “You look better.” Raphael walks over with a glass of water. He drapes an arm around her shoulders, kisses her temple and hands her the glass.

          Michelangelo sticks his tongue out in disgust, “get a room you guys.”

          “We already did.” Haley replied cheekily, smiling into her cup.

          Michelangelo rolled his eyes and attempted to bury his face in his comic. “Gross.”

         

                   They’re home now. Haley had finished making an appointment with her O.B and wanders into the kitchen. She peers over Raphael’s shoulder to see what he was already grumbling about. He had out one of her ratty cookbooks, the one that she put together her senior year in high school for Home Ec. That was probably one of her favorite classes, it was an easy A class, but she already considered herself a good cook at that point.

          “Is that my crack chicken noodle soup?” Haley asks, the familiar smell made her stomach growl.

          “It should be light enough for you to eat, right?” Raphael nuzzles Haley cheeks.

          “Hopefully or else this would be a waste.” Haley already wants to eat it, a gallon of it, but right now the liquid looks bare without the vegetables and chicken.

          “Go rest. I got this.” Raphael returns his attention to chopping up the veggies.

          Haley pouts, “I’m tired of resting.”

          “You still look like you’re going to collapse.” Raphael points at her heavy, dark bags underneath Haley’s eyes.

          “Jerk.” Haley teases, waving him off.

          She turns to walk to the living room. She had been itching to pick up her guitar for the past week, but she could muster up the energy and strength to pick it up and let the music pluck from her fingers. She’s been scratching down the melody on a yellow pad while she rested in bed, but there was something missing and she felt she could finally fix it if she just heard it.

          “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Raphael calls out, just as she picks up the instrument.

          “Hm.”

          “How do you know the baby is a girl?” He asks, focusing on the bubbling pot.

          “I don’t.” Haley lies, “it just feels better than calling the baby it, you know?”

          When in truth, Haley used a trick from her mother’s Grimoire. The same one she used when she found out she was pregnant with Haley. She held the pendulum over her palm and it swayed back and forth. A girl. That night, the same night when Raphael was being difficult about their situation, Haley read her mother’s journal section.

There were a few pages dyed black with excruciating details about the depression her mother went through for years while they tried to conceive. It broke Haley’s heart to read how her mother described herself as a failure, the misery she felt every day. The pain anchored in her heart nearly killed her. She wrote about how her husband did everything he could to cheer her up. To take her mind off—how did she put—her broken parts. He refused to give up on her and their dream to have a family. Then the day she finally—finally—found out she was pregnant everything changed. Literally. The dark pages weren’t black anymore, they were a soft pastel pink. She called Haley her miracle baby. Her sunshine. Her moon and stars. She wrote about how the future father danced for joy and shouted out the window with the good news.

Haley won’t admit it, but she was jealous. She wished Raphael reacted the same way but understood why he did. It still hurt though to see anger and fear in his green eyes (green eyes Haley hoped the baby would receive). Secretly, she wished her mother were here to help her through this. They would have cried and laughed, and probably scream. Her mother would have helped her learn about the family trade, give her tips about handling pregnancy and have pictures of her mother holding her granddaughter. Fantasizing about a world she could have had just made her furious. It was all stolen from her, from her parents, by one man.

           

          “I’m back bitches!” Haley announces as she slams open the employee only entrance.

          Rachel is immediately up and hugging Haley, “Oh thank god. It’s super boring without you here.”

          “Hey!” Two of their co-workers complain. Kyle and Chris. They weren’t necessarily boring, but they weren’t fun to be around. They were from the politics club from Haley’s class and that was all they talked about. They also didn’t watch Vine compilation videos and Haley didn’t trust anyone who didn’t watch Vine Compilation videos.

          Dave walks in, clipboard for inventory in hand. “Welcome back Haley. How are you feeling?”

          “I’m pregnant.” Haley announced like it was no big deal, turning to stare blankly into Dave’s eyes.

          Everyone gawks at Haley as if she were throwing up rainbows and glitter. She wishes she was throwing up rainbow and glitter instead of clear liquid or bile. But not everything can be a Snap Chat filter.

          “Seriously?” Rachel is the first to squeal, jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

          “Yea. My first appointment is this Thursday at ten in the morning.” Haley reports, already feeling the nervous nausea building up for tomorrow morning.

          “Cool. Take as long as you need and if you need anything. Like time off or diapers. Let me know.” Dave says scribbling down thoughts onto his clipboard.

          “I’m naming my child after you.” Haley says, fake sobbing and dramatically wiping away fake tears.

          Dave stops writing to look at Haley, “please don’t.”

          “I’m gonna.”

          “Dear god.” Dave sighs.

          “Aw gwandpa Dave.” Raphael giggles and nudges Haley in the side gently.

          The girls laugh hysterically, walking into the store arm in arm. Dave sighs once more, a long, surrendered sigh. “Fuck me, there’s two of them.”

          “Are you able to keep Haley on with her being pregnant and all?” Kyle asked. He has the typical frat boy appearance—good looks and an arrogant attitude to go along with his chiseled jaw.

          Dave tilts his head and puts all of his weight on one leg, “I’ll keep her on for as long as she wants. I’ll let her come in when she wants because I don’t know if you know this, but morning sickness is a bitch. If she wants to take more than a month off after she has the baby, then I will happily cover her. Not just because I’m stupid rich, but I’m also not a shit heel of a person. You two should really read up on Woman’s Civil Rights Movement, which guarantees her equal pay and equal treatment, at least from me anyway. Now, if you two have any issues working with a pregnant woman who actually contributes to the store—unlike two people I know—then there’s the door.”

          Kyle and Chris peek at each other with mouths slightly open and eyes darting anxiously between each other and their boss. They decided to remain silent and turn back to their coffees.

          Dave nodded, his lips forming a thin line, “thought so.”

 

          After a long day at work, Haley’s feet were throbbing and she was so, so tired. Raphael was leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed over his chest when she walked out. They didn’t need to worry about her co-workers seeing him, Dave and Rachel were the only ones left and they were doing inventory. Haley rolled her eyes the way they said inventory. She wished they would just come out and say they’re together, it was painfully obvious.

          “How was work?” He asked, he took her bag and kissed her on the cheek.

          “Carry me home?” Haley asks pathetically.

          “That bad?” Raphael chuckles.

          “No, just long and forever taking.” Haley yawned and slumps against him.

          Raphael slings her bag around him, a little tight because of his shell, but it wouldn’t kill him. The movements were sudden, but careful and graceful. He hoists Haley into his arms, letting her get comfortable in his strong hold. She doesn’t need to hold onto his neck, she knows he won’t drop her. She snuggles closer to him, hiding her face against his plastron.

          “I think Mikey is stopping by tonight. Something about watching The Bachelorette or something.” Raphael says confused.

          “Oh shit. I forgot that was tonight. It’s getting’ good.” Haley yawns again.

          “I don’t understand why you two watch that garbage?”

          “Why do you watch Tiny Homes?” Haley shoots back.

          “Don’t hate on Tiny Homes when you watch wrestling.” Raphael said in a mocking tone. “At least Tiny Homes are real unlike wrestling.”

          “If I weren’t pregnant I’d show you a real wrestling move.” Haley draws a finger against his chest.

          “Oh I think I’ve seen all of your moves.” Raphael’s grin stirs something deep inside Haley’s gut. Was it the baby or was she going to throw up?

          She was wrong on both counts. Raphael senses it too and stops abruptly. They watch all around them, waiting for a moment and then, one by one, footsteps begin to echo. Chains rattle and snickers bounce off each other. Haley slips from Raphael’s arms and he pushes her behind him. They’re back to back when they realize they’re surrounded.

          “Look what we have here.” A gruff voice says, his voice filling throughout the filthy alley.

          “Isn’t that one of them turtle freaks and Hun’s ex. Looks like we get to have fun tonight.” Another voice chuckles, cracking his fingers against his palm.

          “Do you guys have a concussion or are you just stupid?” Haley asked dryly. “You guys don’t exactly have the best track record against us. Hun has a truce with the turtles and me. ”

          “That would be correct, young cub. Except.” Tiger Claw appears. He’s much, much larger, with more scars and guns. “Hun is not the leader of the Purple Dragons anymore.”

          “Oh well fuck.” Haley’s eyes darts up at Raphael. “What the hell do we do?”

          “Go. Run. Call Leo. I’ll hold them off.” Raphael slips his sias out and readies himself for the fight.

          “Raph, I love you, but what the fuck? I can help.” Haley whispers. Her magic warming her hands.

          “Sorry babe, can’t risk it.” Raphael charges, knocking most of them far away from Haley.

          Tiger Claw, however, leapt and landed in front of Haley. She formed an invisible shield just as the tiger mutant drew his gun and shot at her. Haley held him there, pouring all of her fear and frustration into the bubble. With all of his might, Tiger Claw tried everything to break it, her. His sharp teeth gleaming brightly and dripping with drool.

          “Fight me you coward!” He demanded, as he kept shooting at her, the bullets bouncing off.

          “No thanks.” Haley smiles, “I don’t get it Tiger Claw. Why so much hatred for me? Don’t tell me you’re still pissed that I offed your boss.”

          Tiger Claw roared, everything vibrating and Haley winced at the sound.

          “I’ll take that as a yes.” Haley glanced behind Tiger Claw and saw Raphael finish off the last Purple Dragon. He nodded and jumped out of the way. Haley focused, gathered her shield in the palms of her hands and holds it. Putting more and more energy into the tightening ball until Tiger Claw is close. Releasing it felt like popping her back and sounded like an M80 exploding. It hits Tiger Claw and sends him flying down the alley and into traffic.

          Raphael stares at Haley, jaw unhinged and green eyes wide. “Babe…”

          “What?” Haley shouted, a finger in her ear. “Gods that felt good!”

          Haley shakes her hands, attempting to get the fell-asleep-feeling out of her joints. She stands straighter and rolls her shoulders around. The rush of the attack left her body and suddenly her body felt exhausted. She staggers and Raphael is there to steady her.

          “That was a lot, wasn’t it?” Raphael asked, smoothing the hair at the side of her head.

          “That wasn’t even half of what I used to against Saki, but I was worried I would hurt her.”

          Raphael was confused until Haley covered her stomach with her hand.

          “I gotta be honest. I forgot for a second.” Raphael said.

          Haley chuckled a sigh, about to say something except she was interrupted by Tiger Claw stomping towards them. Growling lowly in his throat. Raphael turns his back to Haley and glared at Tiger Claw, who was dusting himself off. He had new wounds over his old ones and his fur was ruffled. Shirt torn in two, courtesy of Haley’s attack. She smiled mischievously at his disheveled appearance and wished she hadn’t held back.

          “I guess now would be a good time to call Leo.” Haley said, getting her phone out to text Leonardo a 911 message and their location.

          “It wouldn’t hurt.” Raphael said, moving closer to her, lowering his arm to protect her stomach as best as he could.

          Tiger Claw watched their body language, attempted to read their lips. How they left themselves open in order to protect just one part of Haley’s body. The desperation in their eyes. “I see…you are expecting a little one. And am I to assume this mutant is the father. How…curious.”

          Red flags. The alarms and bells yelled at Haley to run. To get the hell out of there before anything bad happened. Except Haley stepped sideways so Raphael wouldn’t get hit, feeling a new spark of determination flowing through her veins. Her energy shot at him, pulling Tiger Claw to the ground. Before he could get up, Haley morphed her attack into invisible rope, tying Tiger Claw to the ground. The giant furball struggled in his restraints, when he lurched forward to curse the two he came face to face with his weapons. Every single gun, sword, and little knives. All pointing at him. Ready to shred him into tiny bits and pieces.

          “You come anywhere near me. Threaten my child, my family and there won’t be anything left of you. I will tear you apart limb by limb and make you watch as I cut your heart out and eat it in front you and all of your pathetic friends.”

          Tiger Claw audibly gulped, he nervously glanced over to Raphael for help. Raphael, however, was stuck. He was too stunned to move and he felt a little bit of fear. The last time she uttered similar words she took The Shredder apart, literally took him apart. His sias were on the ground by his, dropped when he heard Haley’s voice threateningly low. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he hoped he wouldn’t get nightmares from it. Except with one swipe of her hand, Haley undid Tiger Claw’s chains.

          “Feel free to pass along the message. Anyone who crosses me, I will put down.”

          Tiger Claw scrambled to his feet, giving Haley one more glance over before running off. Haley turned towards Raphael who hadn’t moved and wore the same expression.

          “Babe that was…”

          “It helps if they think you’re crazy.” Haley shrugged, gathering his weapons. “Let’s go home. I want some Chinese and The Bachelorette.”

          “You can have anything you want.” Raphael dropped his arm on her shoulder, bringing her close to him, plopping a kiss on cheek and then  another on her ear.

          “Okay cool, can we name her Dave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re all neatly pushed aside so Haley doesn’t trip over them, but seeing the clutter is making her anxious. Most of them were from Donatello, printed off in his lab and were delivered later on either rubber banded together or in a three-ring binder. April bought a few (some were from dad), but they were bedtime books for the baby. The rest, Haley bought because they looked interesting and now she knew things she wish she didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: interspecies relationship, interspecies pregnancy and stalking.
> 
> Word count: 2702
> 
> Author’s note: I want this to be longer, I did my best. Just a heads up there will be another poll for chapter 18. Also, I’ll leave the answers from the chapter 17 poll with the answer everyone chose. Just know, that I am not sorry about that.

There are many books. Stacks and stacks of books have littered the table and there’s a few up against the wall where Raphael sits to watch his House Hunters. There are books everywhere, except for on their bookshelves. It doesn’t seem possible that someone could hoard this many books in just a few months, but Haley has been proven wrong. They’re all neatly pushed aside so Haley doesn’t trip over them, but seeing the clutter is making her anxious. Most of them were from Donatello, printed off in his lab and were delivered later on either rubber banded together or in a three-ring binder. April bought a few (some were from dad), but they were bedtime books for the baby. The rest, Haley bought because they looked interesting and now she knew things she wish she didn’t. She never knew so many thing could go wrong, but now she was paranoid.

          Haley was beginning to show in the beginning of the fifth month. She was back to eating…well…everything. Except for sweets that she usually wouldn’t enjoy. Even ice cream has her running to the bathroom, a safe speed walk to the bathroom anyway. She never could stand the pucker sensation of sour candies, but she’s eating them like they’re about to sold out. And honey, she was buying honey at least twice a week. She was using it in everything possible, even sauces. Her love for cheeseburgers only grew and she began to wonder if the baby’s name should be Red Robin instead of Dave.

          Raphael did not like that. Michelangelo, however, thought it was the best idea ever. He took it a step farther, saying their next kid’s name should Endless Basket-Of Fries. That earned him a well smack from Raphael and a week banishment from the apartment. Haley sent the jokester pictures and texted him hourly so he wouldn’t be completely shut off. On the Bachelor in Paradise nights they went over to April’s for the drama and man tears.

          Besides the long lasting and exhausting morning sickness, Raphael was on edge. He felt like he was following Haley around the apartment or around town, out of sight of course, just to watch her trip over little things. She was always able to catch herself but tripping over a crack or running into a wall or a poll was something she’s never really done before. That’s when the obsessional book reading began, but Raphael’s paranoia only grew worse around month three.

          Around month three Haley was at the bar when an extremely horrible bar fight broke out. Someone was shot, don’t worry he made it, but Raphael freaked out. He begged Haley to quit, but she didn’t see a problem because she was in the back taking inventory when the fight broke out and one of co-workers told her to stay in the back. Of course, everyone forgot that she was in the back until they needed her to tune the impossible guitar.

When Raphael got on his knees and wrapped his arms around the small of her back, hugging her stomach, Haley broke and agreed to quit. Donatello glanced at her unbelievingly, but then she whipped out her phone and called her boss. He understood why and wished her the best of luck with everything. Haley hated to do it, she really liked working there. She felt more like herself around the blasting punk music, profanity and poor lighting. To make it up to her, Raphael turned his training room into a nursery while she was working at the store.

          When she came home the walls were painted a soft neutral color, a rocking chair sat in the corner with the chandelier from Haley’s closet (the one from her high school locker) hung over the chair. There was a diaper changing table that doubled as a dresser across from the crib that he built and painted. Haley sat on the floor crying while hugging one of the baby’s stuffed turtles to her chest.

          “Babe what’s wrong, you don’t like it?” Raphael knelt down and rubbed his hands over his shoulders.

          “Do these look like tears of sadness to you?” Haley shouted, pointing at her face.

          “I honestly can’t tell with you.” Raphael joked, but he was being completely serious.

          “I’m trying to be mad and sulking, but then you go and pull this fucking shit and now I’m happy and I don’t know why I’m crying, but you’re an ass and I hate you!” Haley leaned forward, burying her face in the nook of Raphael neck sobbing. Her words were muffled, but even if she were facing him he wouldn’t have been able to understand her with her crying.

          Master Splinter explained how her hormones are nuts and warns Raphael to not make her angry because he will lose.

          “That’s nice of you to assume I won from the beginning.” When Master Splinter didn’t say anything after that, Raphael looked over to his father to see him smiling brightly, holding a doll.

          “Whatcha got there Master Splinter?” He pointed his eyes down at the object his father was hiding behind his back.

          “Oh this? It is the doll I would have given Miwa if things had gone the way they should have. But I would like for your daughter to have it.” Master Splinter said, gingerly handing the doll to Raphael.

          “That’s really nice Master Splinter, thank you.” Raphael took the doll and examined the clothed face and black button eyes. When he noticed his father was still sitting next to him, “is there something else?”

          “I was wondering, if perhaps, your child could call me grandpa instead of Master Splinter?” He was tapping his fingers against each other nervously. His eyes, however, were bright—almost glittering—with curiosity and happiness.

          “I thought that was a given.” Raphael said shrugging his shoulders, “Haley was going to surprise you, but she bought you a bunch of number one grandpa stuff. She went all out too, but I think that’s because you’ll be the only grandparent this kid will have.”

          Saying that out loud bummed Raphael out. He was beginning to understand why Haley felt and looked depressed when she thought no one was looking. Her parents weren’t around (because they were six feet under) and the only guardian she had turned out to be murdering kidnapper who was probably dead. Master Splinter was the only one they could really count on for parenting tips… he guessed there was April’s dad, but then he’d get all psychological about it and both Raphael and Haley usually fell asleep around him.

          Master Splinter’s ears perked up, “I will do my best to act surprise.”

          “You’d be saving me from an ass kicking.” Raphael sighed in relief.

          “Can she even reach your butt?” Master Splinter phrased it as a question, but he meant it as a joke.

          “Donatello gave her a reacher with an attachable shoe for that very purpose.” Raphael wasn’t going to say it, but Haley had already used it on him when he used the last of the honey for his toast.

          They left the dojo to find Michelangelo sitting in a giant bean bag  surrounded by different colored yarn. His lips were pursed together, the tip of his tongue stuck out, his brow knitted together. His fingers worked in unison and his wrists twirled a minute after each other.

          “Whacha doin’ Mikey?” Raphael asked, sharing a quizzical glance with their father.

          “I’m making your baby a kick-ass baby blanket.” He replied without looking up at either Raphael or Master Splinter, but Raphael could have sworn he heard “gonna have my face on it”.

          “When did you learn to crochet?” Master Splinter stepped closer to examine the pattern.

          “YouTube and Pinterest.” Michelangelo replied.

          Raphael rolled his eyes, “Haley created a monster.”

          “Say what you want, but this will be the best blanket ever.”

         

          Haley wasn’t going to admit anything to anyone. But for the last week she felt like she was being watched. Every time she turned around, however, no one was there watching her—from a distance at least. She thought April or the turtles would have sensed something, but they never acted like it. Or if they did they didn’t tell her.

          Convincing herself her paranoia was all in her head, Haley went along with her life as if nothing was wrong. Although, as hard as she tried she couldn’t shake the feeling. She read somewhere in her mother’s journal that she never performed spells while she was pregnant. Nothing could happen to the baby, but the energy needed to cast exhausted her. Haley took the unknowing advice to heart until she felt her nerves beginning to snap. She made a stop to her magick shop, gathered new protection stones and white sage to waft around the entire apartment. Raphael didn’t like the spell, but Haley did not care. She carried the stones with her after she set them in a mason jar of purified water from the recent full moon. She may have also snuck a satchel of the same stones into Raphael’s belt without him knowing.

          Without Raphael at home, Haley performed the protection spell around the apartment, herself and—maybe—on Raphael—maybe—while he asleep on the couch—maybe. Her paranoia may have taken over until all the spells were done. She slept for a full day after that and Raphael didn’t understood why, but that only gave him an excuse to try out the new breakfast in bed recipe.

Haley went grocery shopping with April when she felt more at ease about her probable stalker. Except it was more like April came over and went to go make lunch for them, but only found empty cupboards. Haley was going to go shopping when Raphael was home to carry everything in. This was a better plan. April had her own car and could use her powers to levitate everything in.

          “I thought you couldn’t drink caffeine?” April asked, looking down at the huge container of Maxwell House coffee.

          “It’s for Raph. He’s been staying up late to work on the nursery and reading baby books.” Haley replied, “You know what I really miss? Deli meat. I really miss deli meat.”

          April laughed. Like any other girl Haley liked to eat deli meat straight out of the package at any hour, even an ungodly one. Wake up out of a dead sleep at one in morning, eat a few slices—handfuls—of deli meat. April got used to walking in on Haley playing video games with a bag of honey ham or smoked turkey in her lap.

          “But it gives you good excuse  to buy a whole rotisserie chicken.” April held up the package and then looked down in the cart. “Or four.”

          “I don’t need an excuse for those.”

          Haley wasn’t about to say she was craving chicken and honey.

          They were loading up April’s car, meaning April loaded while Haley held the cart in place and kept an eye on the bread and eggs. Haley was looking around the parking lot, watching women and their children. That would be her soon and it made her stomach flip and fill her heart with joy. Her eyes barely glanced across the street, but then did a double take. Her eyes widened and her lips parted.

          “Haley are you okay? Is it the baby?” April asked, pushing the cart out of the way. Her hand was on Haley’s stomach, but she sensed nothing.

          “Oliver.” Haley said under her breath. She was beginning to tremble when April looked across the street just as a man disappeared when a bus drove by.

          “Are you sure you saw him?”

         

          “Yes, I am. Oliver was there.” Haley said glaring up at Leonardo. She wanted to take the image of Oliver at the store and physically jam it into everyone’s brains. It’s been so long since she’s seen him, but she spent 16 years with that man. There was no way she’d forget his baby face, even as a thirty something fugitive.

          “Alright Haley, we believe you.” Donatello said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

          Raphael, Michelangelo and Karai climbed into the living room from the fire escape.

          “We went five miles out from here and the store, there’s no sign of Oliver. Not even the Purple Dragons.” Raphael reported, “Are you—”      

          “Yes!” Haley shouted angrily. When Raphael flinched and backed away a bit, Haley racked a hand through her hair. “Raph, I’m sorry.”

          “Don’t be.” Raphael sat next to her, “if you saw him, you saw him. What do we do now?”

          “I can leave some of my Foot Bots here to act as protectors.” Karai said, not really giving anyone an option to object. “They’ll notify everyone when and if Oliver comes around.”

          Donatello nodded, “And I can install cameras at the entrances and exits of the complex. Including your door and windows. Just in case.”

          “Thank you guys.” Haley sighed appreciatively leaning forward on her knees **.**

 **“** I’m also going to ask a few friends to find out where Oliver has been all these years.” Karai said.

          “No offense to your friends, but the C.I.A did everything they could to find him.” Haley said exhausted, leaning against Raphael, her head lulling against his shoulder. Raphael reached to her head, his fingers digging into her soft hair and gently massaged the area. Immediately, he felt her tension dissipate.  

          Karai smirked, “no offense to the C.I.A, but my friends will go places the good guys won’t.”

          “Is the C.I.A the good guys?” Haley squinted, thinking out loud.

          “They’re the antihero of antiheroes. But heroes.” Donatello said, waving his hand like he was batting away a bug.

          “Anyway, I’m going to start dinner.” Haley pushed herself up and Raphael nudged her the rest of the way.

          “Should you really be—”

          “Leo I love you, but if you finish that sentence I’ll cook you and feed you to your brothers.” Haley threatened.

          “Why us?” Michelangelo complained loudly.

          “Because you all were thinking it.” Haley judged aloud, her pointer finger circling the room at all of her friends.

          No one said anything until Haley disappeared into the kitchen.

          “So why aren’t we telling Haley the most important part?” Leonardo asked, keeping his voice low.

          “She’s stressed out enough as is.” Donatello pointed out.

          “Wait…what’s the most important part?” Michelangelo asked, looking to his siblings and April.

          Raphael pinched his forehead over and over, “what happened the last time Oliver was around a baby?”

          Michelangelo sat there dumbly, everyone could see the cogs in his brain clinking together. Then the light bulb flickered on. “Oooh, yea that would be bad.”

          “And what would be Mikey?” Donatello asked, making sure his brother was on the same page as everyone else.

          “If Oliver kidnapped the baby and murdered Haley and Raph in the process.” Michelangelo replied in a robotic state.

          “Okay good.”

          “I can use that M.O in my search.” Karai mentally added that to her list, “maybe he did it again during the years he’s been missing.”

          “I’ll send you the case file.” Donatello said, “I gotta go home anyway to get the cameras.”

          “We’ll save you some dinner.” Leonardo bid his brother farewell.

          “Where’d Don go?” Haley shouted through the kitchen window.

          “He left to go get those uh cameras.” Michelangelo said, hopping up from his chair.

          “More chicken for me then!” Haley chirped.

          “You bought four rotisserie chicken.” April said.

          “If you don’t think I can’t finish of two of these delicious bastards then you woefully underestimate me.” Haley laughed.

          “What else are you making?” Rachel sked, he was drooling just from the smell of food.

          “Roasted broccoli, mashed potatoes, from scratch obvi, and this honey teriyaki sauce for the chicken.”

          “You’re such a lucky turtle, man.” Michelangelo faked sniffed.

          “You should try her homemade cheesecake.” Raphael gloated.

          “Now you’re just being mean!” Michelangelo glared at Raphael.

          “Oh and there’s homemade ice cream for dessert.” Haley’s head popped around the corner on cue.

          “Are you kidding me!” Michelangelo yelled dramatically.

          “Um…no?” Haley said weakly, confused.

          “Don’t worry about it, babe. Just having some fun.” Raphael said, getting up to get plated and silverware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter to vote in chapter polls~!!
> 
> @angsty__writer


	15. A poll warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter. It's just a heads up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep scrolling babies.

**So on my writing twitter:**

**(@angsty__writer): https://twitter.com/angsty__writer?s=09**

**I do these polls every once in awhile when I can't figure out what I want to do. And I'm about to do it again soon while my hair is in foil (I'm coloring it). All there'll be is A, B, and sometimes C and all you have to choose is ONE of those. I'm the only one that knows what each letter is and you'll find out when I post the chapter. This poll won't be included until chapter 17 so we have quiet a ways to go. But what can I say, I like to plan ahead.**

**So in about twenty minutes GO VOTE~!! I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Thank you,**

**Ms Sarcastic**

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you can follow me on Twitter and find out when I'm writing and posting. Also follow me if you like kpop, random ass rants.
> 
> @ashes_to_the_ (main account)
> 
> @angsty__writer (writing account)


End file.
